Lost Kin
by His Royal Gothness
Summary: Eldar are trying to recover artefacts and scripts of their lost empire in hope of piecing together their broken history and culture. They discover a signal from an ancient Eldar library on a shield like world that leads a fleet of Ulthwe Eldar to uncover it, and what they find leave the Craftworlds stunned and hopeful, Scripts of their lost kin "The Shinigami" 40k/Halo/Bleach fic
1. Introduction 1: One Heart Two Species

**I do not own any of characters in this story all rights go to Tite Kubo, Microsoft/Bungie/343 Studios and Games Workshop.**

 **Ok this is a more in depth description of what my story will be about and a little history of what occurred before the main time frame.**

 **First of all it is a Multi-crossover fic consisting of Bleach, Halo and Warhammer 40k**

 **It is set in a combined Warhammer 40k/Halo universe twice the size of the Milky Way half of which is cut off by vast warp storms (yup the Halo part), and the warhammer races/Halo races have yet to meet.**

 **The Warhammer universe will all be mostly canon, kind of, the beginning of the Eldar will be different from canon and also they way they act around the Shinigami will be different than how they act around another race (e.g. they won't think of them as lower than the Eldar, they're equals and have a close bonds, both professional and intimate)**

 **Now the Halo universe is where it all changes, The Shinigami (Arrancar also but will be classed as shinigami for the purpose of this fic) from ''Bleach''** **are a part of the Halo races side of the galaxy and they will be using Forerunner and Covenant technology, they will also so be the creators of said technology.**

 **(** **note: only high ranking Shinigami will be as powerful as canon, e.g. Captain Commander, Captains, Lieutenants 3rd through 5th seats and plot characters such as Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and so on and only go to battle when facing powerful enemies such as Titans, powerful psykers, Gods e.g. C'tan or when a Tyranid fleet decides to devour a world of there's. All other none seated** **Shinigami** **that aren't part of the Onmitsukido, will be below the Space Marines in terms of combat prowess but way above any Imperial Guardsman)(For the purpose of this fic the Captain Commander will be an ''Admiral Commander, the Captains will be Admirals)**

 **The Shinigami are the Eldar's lost kin, they're appearance is slightly different from cannon, they're taller standing at just below 7ft, have pointed ears that point sideways not upwards like the Eldar and most if not all Shinigami have in the words of Yumichika ''Beautiful'' facial features.**

 **There is no UNSC, Forerunner (Shinigami will be taking there place, but won't go extinct) or Flood.**

 **The Precursors and The Old Ones are the same beings, but will be keeping the name ''The Precursors''**

 **History**

War... no, not war, total and utter slaughter, that is what the beings known as The Precursors are facing, the slaughter of there own, by the hands of ancient God like beings with immense power and a new found ravenous hunger for souls, These beings are called The C'tan... but they're not alone in their slaughter, their worshippers... their slaves... join them, relishing in the fact they are to be the end of the Precursors, the beings they have hated for a millennia, a hatred forged through jealousy and envy of there long lives and vastly superior technology, these beings that were once known as the Necrontyr, now reborn into the army of living metal The Necrons.

As the war rages, Precursor forces are stretched thin, losing lives, fleets and worlds by the second, they must find salvation, but in what? more advance weaponry? bio-weapons? maybe a larger fleet... No, they must find allies... and if the can't find them, they will create them.

 **Project Uplift: Approved.** The search began to find a suitable species, one in which they can place their hope. After countless years of searching, star system, after star system and yielding no results, they had all but given up, Until hope arrived, in the form of an uncharted system, on a garden world of untold beauty, a being of vast potential is uplifted and to their surprise, genetically split in to two sibling species, two species that share a bond so strong that not even the Precursors can begin to understand it's magnitude.

The first are the Eldar, beings of such beauty, sharp almost avian like features, tall, just under 7ft, pointed vertical ears, taut and lean muscular body and such finesse in there movements, they leave you stricken with awe and envy, natural mastery of the warp and a high presence in the warp eventually giving birth to the _**''Eldar Gods''**_ , that all Eldar instinctual had knowledge of from birth, they were happy to give the Precursors knowledge of the most prominent of these Gods:

 **Asuryan -** also known as the Phoenix King, is the chief as well as the eldest of all the Eldar Gods. His first brother is the War God, Kaela Mensha Khaine. He is known as the father of the gods and the ancestor of all living things.

 **Kaela Mensha Khaine -** normally abbreviated to **Khaine** , is associated with murder, violence, destruction and war.

 **Kurnous -** the Hunter, is the husband of Isha , with Lileath their daughter but also they see the Eldar race as their children too due to their deep connection to them.

 **Isha -** the ''mother'' of the Eldar, associated with healing, fertility and the harvest, she is the epitome of Eldar beauty, long cascading golden hair that reached her lower thighs, tall and a more curvy figure, calm and kind features, with piercing ice blue eyes, always dressed in the finest clothes, modest and elegant.

 **Lileath -** the Maiden, is a powerful Goddess of dreams and fortune. She is the daughter of Isha and Kurnous,and is said to be just as beautiful as her mother.

 **Cegorach** \- the Great Harlequin, the Great Fool, the First Fool, the Laughing God. He is a trickster god known to be mocking, sinister, vindictive, and enigmatic.

Back to the Eldar. The Eldar have a high potential for psychic abilities and extremely long lives, natural mastery of wraithbone construction and webway usage, fast and quiet on their feet, intelligence nearly equal to the Precursors, telepathic capability, ability to predict the future with good accuracy, strategical geniuses, this is just what the Precursors needed to fight the C'tan and there deathless army, granted not all can use every ability but still highly effective.

First Born, Female, name: Aemtyra Meslone. Second Born, Male, name: Tanvel Oronar.

The next were the Shinigami, almost identical to there siblings, the main difference being there ears pointed horizontally, there features held a more masculine look, but still held beauty that could rival any Eldar, just as tall, if not taller than their brothers and sisters, taut and more muscular bodies, that seemed to strain with power, they're physically stronger than there siblings and... when each was born a few seconds later blue particles would split from their body to form a sword, each sword varying in shape and size, each new born would cry and moan when the blades were taken away... this left the Precursors confused and intrigued. But they decided to unravel that enigma another time.

As they grew their natural abilities began to show and to say the Precursors were happy would have been an understatement, intelligence equal to the Precursors, extremely long lives like their siblings, undocumented spiritual power and extremely high resistance to the warp, ability to use spells ( ** _K_** _ **id**_ ** _ō_** ) natural mastery of the swords, their swords or Zanpakuto as they call them have sentience and abilities unique to each Shinigami and the more powerful Shinigami have the ability to walk on air! and use speed technique called _**''Shunpo''** _ that makes the user move at untraceable speeds.

All Shinigami have been seen praying, this made the Precursors curious, to have a deity/deities, when the species has no presence in the warp was... new, to say the least, when they were asked who they were praying to, they all responded with the same _**''Kami-Sama** **Reiō-Sama''**_ The Precursors tried to gain some insight to these new deities, to see if they would be helpful during the War in Heaven, but the Shinigami were very reluctant to speak about their Gods and how they knew of them from birth, to another race other than the Eldar, who had also denied to speak about the Shinigami deities, as they're didn't want to sully their siblings trust of the Eldar. So the only information they got is that they reside in a dimension that is separate from both the physical universe and the warp, called the _**''Soul S**_ ** _ociety''_** Ruled by the following deities:

 **Reiō** **-Sama -** Known as the Soul King or Kami-Sama, he is the leader of the Shinigami deities and overall guardian of Shinigami souls, due to when a Shinigami dies their soul transcends the physical plane to join Kami-Sama, until they're reborn.

 **Yhwach -** The son of Reiō, is the leader of the Soul kings army known as the _**''Quincy''**_ that defend the realm.

 **Mimihagi -** The all knowing eye and the right hand of Kami-Sama. Tasked with observing the Shinigami and reporting any changes in Shinigami stability to the Soul King (e.g. if the Shinigami are heading for a disaster, he will informs Reiō, who then will attempt to steer them back to stability.)

 **Barragan -** The Great Reaper, also known as the Hollow King due to his unquenchable hunger for souls. He is responsible for gathering Shinigami souls along with his Lesser Reapers and judging them, to see if they're worthy of joining Kami-Sama or not and if they're not ... he consumes them.

It is unknown if they are the only Gods or not and if Shinigami deities are powerful, as the Shinigami refuse to speak further on it.

First Born, Male, name: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Second Born, Female, name: Kimiko Shihōin.

Eldar and Shinigami have shown signs of having a deep spiritual connection with each other, as they've been seen meditating in front of one another, both hands held in each others. When questioned about what they were doing, they state they're exploring each others inner world.

Both species capable of using each other to reproduce, 50/50 chance of offspring being either Eldar or Shinigami, regardless of which species carries the child, through this Eldar and Shinigami bonds quickly grow even stronger as intimate relations between them increase, unfortunately no cross-breeds are found, child is always pure to one species, meaning no combination of the species.

 **Project Uplift: Complete.** All Precursor, Eldar and Shinigami efforts are to be directed toward establishing the Shinigami and Eldar home worlds, colonies and military prowess and then finally winning the War in Heaven.

So begins the journey of these two sibling species, two kindred hearts, both sharing a common ancestry only separated by ones ability to use the warp and the others ability to use Reiryoku, uplifted to fight the threat of the Necrons and their Gods the C'tan, to secure peace during the War in Heaven.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **Home Worlds are established:  
**

 **Shinigami**

The Shinigami take **_''Jūreichi''_** **(Reach)** as their home world, it's a beautiful garden world in the eastern sector of the Milky Way, Taiyō System, Second planet from the star, with 2 moons _**''** **Csodaszarvas''**_ the larger of the two and _**''** **Turul''.**_ Jūreichi, a planet teeming with life, rich soil, vast raw materials, 15,273 kilometres in diameter and perfect atmospheric conditions for the Shinigami to live comfortable.

Within 70 years thanks to Shinigami technology, Jūreichi became a shining jewel in a dark galaxy, the land was covered in cities of pure white and gold, but it also didn't give up it's natural beauty, rolling green plains, mountain ranges, forests and lakes, were scattered all across Jūreichi, separating cities from each other, the biggest of these cites being the capital _**''S**_ ** _eireitei''_** the central hub of the Jūreichi cities network. In the deep majestic blue oceans, aquatic cities could be found, the surface of them only being the tip of the proverbial ice burg, as the aquatic cites stretched deep under water. Finally in the skies over snow capped mountain ranges, vast hovering city platforms were floating proud, mocking gravity with it's creators mastery of technology, the underbelly of the each platforms glowing blue with energy.

The Shinigami sacrifice Csodaszarvas and Turul to create _**''High Charity''**_ and _**''Unyielding** **Hierophant''.**_ High Charity being a colossal mobile space station 464km long and 348km wide that will act as the political capital and heart of their government _**''Central 46''**_ all Shinigami fall under their laws, their words are absolute, their laws are fair and their minds set for the well being of all Shinigami. Unyielding Hierophant is for all essential purposes, a smaller version of High Charity, but much more heavily armed, standing at 30km long and 3.2km wide, it is also a mobile space station, with slipspace capabilities and will always be found in the heart of a fleet. It is also the location where all important military officers such as the admiralty board _**''The Gotei 13''**_ which is still under construction, will host War Councils with the top brass of Central 46, and where they discuss all major and minor military developments, Important military promotion ceremonies also take place there.

 _ **''The Gotei''**_ and the _ **''**_ _ **Onmitsukido''**_ are established, The Gotei representing as the Shinigami's military might, Navy, Army, Air Force, they all fall under the command of The Gotei.  
The Onmitsukido representing the intelligence network and Stealth/SPECOPS, they also answer to The Gotei and Central 46 directly.

Central 46 immediately orders training of warriors, production of military equipment, vehicles, air craft and fleets: Priority order.  
As the Gotei gets constructing and training, they're given a Secondary order: Instillation of an Admiralty board, to be named The Gotei 13, the search for suitable candidates is on going.

After 30 years of construction, the vast fleets are ready, the men and women are trained, the military equipment, vehicles and air craft are combat ready and Admiralty board full. While The Gotei were building up the military, Central 46 ordered the construction of 2 Shield Worlds, both taking 50 years each to build, one was given to the Eldar as a gift, which they eagerly accepted, knowing just how valuable their siblings constructions were. The Shinigami Shield World was named _**''**_ _ **Requiem''**_ and the Eldar named theirs _**''Lileath's Dream''** _ The colonization of nearby star systems was also ordered and currently numbers at 10 colonies.

The Shinigami are ready.

 **Eldar**

The Eldar take '' _ **Elsarvyss''**_ as their home world, it's breath taking, such beauty that can only be rivalled by Jūreichi, it had 3 moons, Lileath the Maiden moon was the purest white. Kurnous the Hunter's moon was greenish and dim, and Eldanesh the Red moon. it was located in the western sector of the Milky Way, Hydra System, 14,547 kilometres in diameter, only planet of a binary star system, the planets landmass was in the form of continents, surrounded by aqua blue oceans that twinkled like diamonds in the light of systems binary star, each continent has a different environment, snow, desert, mountain, grassland, forest. It gave the planet a mystical feeling, perfect for the Eldar.

80 years pass and Elsarvyss is now the heart of all Eldar, a bright light in this bleak galaxy, the continents are filled with beautiful wraithbone cities of the purest white, decorated in glowing runes and gems, each continent is covered in this brilliant display of craftsmanship and artistic beauty, the biggest and most beautiful of them all was '' _ **Iirorith''** _ home to the _**''Council''**_ the political and military leaders of the Eldar.

Vast shrines were built in the names of their Gods and Goddesses, each continent a different shrine for a different God/Goddess, this brought about vast pilgrimages across Elsarvyss. Also out of respect and love for their sibling race, prayers and offerings were practised for the Shinigami deities, mainly Reiō. Hearing of this the Shinigami responded in kind and started holding festivals for both races deities.

With Elsarvyss established, The Eldar head to the stars in search of worlds to colonize, worlds that will help them during the war to come, by giving them warriors, resources and territory. The first colonies being the following:

 **Mymeara:** Its symbol is the Cursing Eye, referencing the omniscient abilities of Asuryan who could kill enemies in a single instant, this colony was a multi role colony, bringing in both warriors and resources.

 **Croesus:** No known symbol, this colony was a strictly mining colony, with only a few civilian cities. It brought a big boost to Elsarvyss economy.

 **Eldorado the Golden:** A vast shrine world, that trained and produced vast amounts of Warlocks, Autarchs and to a lesser degree Farseers.

 **Lileath's Dream:** The Shield World gifted to them by their siblings, became a vast archive and military stronghold, The archive holding information on everything from their origin and why they were uplifted, to their sibling race and the special bond they share. Information on how both races looked out for each other and that the Shield World they're on was originally created and gifted to the Eldar by the Shinigami. Even basic history and their cultural records were stored here, the reason for all this being, in the event of a galactic scale crisis, the Shield World can act as a large refugee world, the archive helping Eldar hold on to their culture, also so in worse case scenarios, if not used as a refugee world, meaning the Eldar are small in number and scattered across the stars, it will constantly send a signal via the Webway, in hope of finding any Eldar vessels. This emergency signal will automatically activate if no Eldar activity has been detected on the World and nearby systems, for over a year. All information on the Shield World will be safe, as the world would only respond and open it's doors to Eldar and Shinigami, the blast doors will remain shut to any other race and sentinel defences would activate if they tried to force the doors open, the key word being tried, as it would take lots of fire power to outright destroy them and you would need to ram them with a ship twice the size of a GSO Supercarrier to force them buckle and open.

The Seer Council orders the training of warriors, production of military equipment, vehicles, air craft and fleets, in turn ordering wraithbone production to increase drastically.

35 years later the Grand Eldar armies along with all their equipment, vehicles and air craft are ready, the majestic, art like fleets are in orbit, exemplary Farseers, Warlocks and Autarchs are given command.

The Eldar were ready.

As the Shinigami and Eldar were building their strength, the Precursors continued to fight the Deathless armies and God like beings, uplifting many other minor races to buy time for the Shinigami and Eldar as they situate themselves as galactic powers, also to relieve pressure of themselves and distract the Necrons and C'tan, keeping them from discovering the two sibling races in their weakened states. They almost didn't make it, as their population was not even a 1/4 of what it used to be before this war began.

But now after just 200 or so years of building and preparations, the Eldar and Shinigami were strong and eager for war.

* * *

 **Ending of a Heavenly war**

War councils are quickly called, It was the beginning of the end of the War in Heaven and the Precursors would make sure they were victorious.

The reactions from the Necrons and C'tan upon their discovery of the Eldar and Shinigami were... not what they were expecting.

The Necrons showed no sign of shock or intimidation by the arrival of 2 new powerful races, they simple began gathering data on how to combat them, while bolstering their fleets and armies for the inevitable attacks on their forces.

The C'tan's reaction was... different, they were over joyed by this change in events, from what they could sense, these Shinigami and Eldar had very powerful souls... meaning very tasty souls, oh they would enjoy this to their hearts content.

Unperturbed by this the Eldar, Shingami, Precursors and the other uplifted race quickly open theatres of war all other the galaxy.

The Eldar begin fighting on the western sectors of the galaxy slowly pushing back any and all Necron forces, but not without sustaining casualties of their own, Precursors fall back to help the lesser races hold their boarders, which in turn buffers their own. As Necrons reinforcements arrive to the western systems the Eldar and Necrons fleets quickly enter a bloody stalemate in the space above Precursor colonies and Necron Tomb worlds, neither giving an inch and meanwhile the Shinigami prepare to head to the eastern sectors of the galaxy to combat C'tan Mag'ladroth aka _**''Void Dragon''**_ and the Necron forces under his command, in an attempt to take the pressure off the remaining Precursor forces in the area, by drawing his eyes to the Shinigami.

But First, they were to break the current stalemate over a Important Necron tomb world in the western sector, which if destroyed, will turn the tides of the war in their favour for all the western frontiers.

* * *

 **Unknown** **Star System,  
** **Western sector,  
1st inner spiral arm,  
Milky Way Galaxy,  
Shinigami Fleet**

 **GSO Supercarrier:** **Ryūjin Jakka  
Bridge**

Admiral Commander and Imperial Admiral of the Navy Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, is the highest ranking officer in the entirety of the Shinigami military, he was a young man if his facial features spoke true, with mid length black hair that fell just below his ears, held back in a short ponytail that fell flat against his lower neck, the front in a central parting, with two bangs ever side of his cheeks, stopping just above his lower jaw.

He was tall and muscular, as all his race was, wearing his officers shihakusho, his muscles were bulging, trying with all their might break from their confines, around his waist was a gold obi, his Zanpakuto on his left hip, Z-110 Blue HardLight pistol at his right and to finish it off, his white sleeveless haori, with gold trimming, purple inner lining and on the back, the Kanji for 1 inside the Gotei symbol in bright gold, signifying his rank and authority, as leader of all Gotei armies and fleets _**''Admiral Commander''** _ But he was still at the command of those pen pushers at High Charity, Central 46, with a sigh he locked his eyes back to view in front of him.

He had warm brown eyes, strong masculine jaw, mouth full of pearly whites and of course the trade mark of his species, horizontally pointing ears that poked out from under his hair, just a little over an inch through, back to his face and we notice something rather intimidating... an X shaped scar across his forehead, courtesy of a close call with a Tomb Spider claw, ironically, he decided to keep the claw after he cut the Tomb Spider in two with his Zanpakuto, he gave a little chuckle at that.

As he sat in his Sliver and Gold command hover chair, looking over the bridge, the bridge was circular in nature and large, made of metallic dark sliver material called Nanolaminate, it had a slight blue shine to it, but maybe that was due to the dull blue over head lights. His hover chair was located on top of a ramp, with light blue holoscreens circling around him, his crew in front of him and to his sides, in curved lines of three, at the centre was a large holographic table, that currently had projection of the Star System they were occupying, in front of the crew was the observation windows, looking out at his fleet and at a Blue Gas Giant, one of two in the Star System. He smiled, he loved this ship and it's crew, but he was about to send them straight into the deep end of the war, to help a Eldar fleet under the command of Farseer Aemtyra Meslone, to help break a bloody stalemate with a Necron PDF fleet orbiting a Necron Tomb world.

Back to his crew, his two of his three senior officers where like sons to him. To his left and right was his navigations and systems officers both holding the rank of Lieutenant, dressed in their standard Gotei Navy battledress kimono (Shinigami Academy kimono only, Blue for males, Red for females) Zanpakutos on their backs, they were also his personal students, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, both were very young, but had great potential, his third officer was Rear Admiral Chōjirō Sasakibe, he was dressed similar to Yamamoto, only his haori lack the gold and symbols. It's Yamamoto's personal mission to see to it that both his students are one day members of the Gotei 13 Admiralty board. He'd have to beat the laziness out of Shunsui first for that to ever become a reality.

On cue, as if Kami read his mind and decides to mess with him, when Yamamoto turned his head to head to Shunsui he caught him, lying back in his personal customized reclining hover chair, legs up, boots off, arm over his eyes, plotting a navigations course with his toes.

Yamamoto's Eyebrow twitched... not good, the rest of the crew backed away, Jūshirō shook his head at his best friends behaviour, while Shunsui was oblivious to the danger he was in, continued plotting a course with his little piggies, while he put his arms behind his head and brought his other foot holding a cup of sake to his mouth for a little before mission drink... his fifth.

''SLUUUUUURP...Ahhhhhhhhh! That's the good stuff'' said Shunsui after taking a big gulp and placing it back on his navigation desk, all with out using his hands 'I'm so smart' thought Shunsui with a chuckle, which quickly ended when a chill ran down his spine, he looked over his shoulder.

''Oh Shi-'' he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

''SHUUUUUUUUNSUUUUUUUIIIIIII!'' Yamamoto bellowed, whilst covered in a fiery aura, he sent a blast of Reiatsu at Shunsui, the whole bridge shaking under his power.

*High pitch, girly scream, courtesy of Shunsui*

 **GPV Destroyer: Muramasa  
** **Bridge**

''Captain!'' a sensory officer yelled, quickly getting the attention of said Captain.

''What is it Tetsubuni?'' said the Captain, while turning away from her holoscreen to face the sensory officer below her.

''We're picking up a large reiatsu spike... It's coming from the bridge of the 'Ryujin Jakka'!'' he replied with shock in his voice, while looking at his holographic display 'These reiatsu levels are so large it's not even funny' he thought, he then turned back to face his Captain, ready for orders.

''Hail them immediately!'' she replied, her mind quickly going through scenarios in her head, trying to come up with an answer to what might be wrong aboard the Admiral Commanders ship.

''Hai!'' responded the communications officer ''Establishing Connection in 3...2...1 Connection is online''

As soon as those words left his mouth, in front of the crew, a large holoscreen flickered into existence, with Yamamoto being at the centre, the whole crew snapped to attention while they were under the eyes of the Admiral Commander.

''Captain Shihōin, to what do I owe the pleasure of this hailing?'' Yamamoto's powerful voice boomed over the bridge's speakers.

''Sir! we detected a large spike in reiatsu coming from the 'Ryujin Jakka', is everything alright Admiral Commander?'' she replied, voice full of respect and a hint of worry.

''Everything under control Captain, I was just... dealing with a certain manchild'' Yamamoto replied, his voice sounding slightly tired and less authoritative than normal.

She raised an eye brow at this and was about to ask what he meant, until she and the rest of her crew caught sight of Jūshirō with his ever kind smile, standing over a slightly smoking and twitching Shunsui in the background of the holoscreen, fire extinguisher in hand.

The entire crew of the 'Muramasa' sweat dropped, they should have know it was Kyōraku again.

'Seems the self-proclaimed ''Kami's gift to women'' is up to his old tricks again' Captain Shihōin sighed he really is the biggest manchild ever, but a manchild with a amazing military record, she'll give him that at least. Snapping herself out of her thoughts she replied

''Understood Sir, we just wanted to make sure you were ok'' turning her eyes from the tragic mess in the background, back to the Admiral Commander.

''Appreciated, I praise you on your quick response to an unknown, now, prepare for a loose formation slipspace jump Captain, we'll be heading to the frontier soon, coordinates have been sent'' he replied, his voice back to it normal authoritative way.

''Aye aye sir!'' she replied, placing her fist over heart while doing so.

Yamamoto nodded and cut the connection. With a sigh, she sat in her command chair, 'I really don't envy you sir, I would have spaced Kyōraku by now' she smirked, a few seconds past until she snapped to it.

''Prime the Repulsor engines for a loose formation jump to the coordinates on screen. Prepare yourselves were heading feet first into the fire!'' Captain Shihōin barked to her crew.

 **GSO Supercarrier:** **Ryūjin Jakka  
Bridge**

Yamamoto leaned back in his command chair and sighed. looking over at his now slightly toasted navigations officer he smiled 'At least he keeps the crews moral up'

''Have you plotted the course Shunsui?'' he asked in a calm, authoritative voice, telling all that heard him that it was time to get serious.

''Yes Admiral Commander'' Shunsui replied in a respectful manner... for him at least, while give him a nod.

Yamamoto nodded back and then turned to his left, to face Jūshirō, he was just about to speak when Jūshirō beat him to it, smiling kindly as always.

''Engines are primed, Shields at 100%, the fleet is set in loose formation: Utsusemi, all ships are showing green lights, weapons are online, star fighters and sentinel variants have been prep for combat, we're ready sensei'' said Jūshirō, calm and respectful as always.

''You know, she's not going to like this, Aemtyra I mean, she's not one to play the part of 'The Damsel in distress'' said Shunsui with a chuckle and a wide grin.

Yamamoto and Jūshirō laughed at that, the three being close friends with Aemtyra, Yamamoto more so, they spent a lot of time together in the beginning, nearly 250 years ago, both of them being the first of their respective species, they had grown very close to say the least. Yamamoto looked at Shunsui.

''Yes, but there's first for everything and she may be prideful, but she isn't stupid, she knows when she needs help'' Yamamoto replied with a small smile, it had been so long since they last met and what better way for a reunion is there than coming to their rescue?

''Now, enough of this, it's time to go pull our 'Damsel in distress' out of the fire'' said Yamamoto, earning a chuckle from the crew.

''Hail the Destroyers, Muramasa, Hi no Hebi, Mirokumaru and Kaze no Ikari, and the Assault Carriers, Tamashī no shio and Sukuinushi, I want the Destroyers on both sides of the Ryūjin Jakka and the Assault Carriers above our upper hull, we'll be heading through first as a vanguard and knock out any and all Necron ships too close to the fleets slipspace exit coordinates, as we'll be coming in from behide the Necron fleet, the rest of the fleet will follow after I send the all clear signal on the other side, I doubt a Necron PDF has anything to match a Gotei Supercarrier'' Yamamoto ordered, sending the crew into action, relaying orders to the rest of the fleet and preparing themselves for what's to come.

''Destroyers Muramasa, Hi no Hebi, Mirokumaru, Kaze no Ikari and Assault Carriers, Tamashī no shio and Sukuinushi hailed sir!'' reported a communications officer ''They're coming up from our rear, Destroyers taking up position at our flanks, Muramasa and Mirokumaru on our right and Hi no Hebi and Kaze no Ikari on our left and Assault Carriers above our upper hull Admiral Commander!''

True to his word, outside the Supercarrier, four silver 1.5 kilometre GVP-Class Destroyers and two platinum 5.3 kilometre GAS-Class Assault Carriers came sailing through the void and took their positions at the flanks and upper hull of the colossal 28 kilometres gold GSO-Class Supercarrier Ryūjin Jakka, all of them glowing with blue lights.

''Excellent, now on my mar-'' Yamamoto started, when he was interrupted by a certain manchild.

''OH OH OH! Old man yama, old man yama?'' Shunsui shouted excitedly, making Yamamoto's eyebrow twitch in annoyance at being called 'Old man'.

''Yes Shunsui?'' he replied knowing full well what he was going to ask.

''Can I give the order? you know, as part of my training from when I get command of a ship'' Shunsui said with a lazy tone and grin, he was still lounging in his chair.

'The day you get command of a ship, is the day I lay an egg my friend, not going to happen... I hope' thought Jūshirō as he sweat dropped at his friends behaviour and lazy attitude.

Yamamoto gave a heavy sigh.

''Very well'' he said, then turning to his holoscreens.

Meanwhile Shunsui lazily spun on his hover chair, to face the crew.

''Eh ehhmm, right on my mark, 3...2...1...HIT IT!'' Shunsui shouted in his lazy tone.

Yamamoto sighed.

Abruptly the signature large white/blue outlined rift, in the fabric of space that indicated the ignition of a slipspace jump opened in front of the Supercarrier and it escorts, the vanguards repulsor engines roared as they plunged forward in to the heart of the rift, the rift then closed just as suddenly as it opened, when the last ship had sailed through, leaving the rest of the Shinigami fleet to prepare and await the signal to strike.

* * *

 **End of Introduction Part 1**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think and if I should do more of it.**

 **Also for those of you that are new to Warhammer 40 or Bleach and don't understand some of what you've just read, read the following. Also a full list of Eldar and Shinigami Gods.**

 **Key Words and Side Information:**

 **The Precursors -** They are notable for being the first of all the galaxy's sentient life as well as being the first race to cross the sea of stars, making them the oldest space-faring species in the galaxy. The Precursors are said to have had a slow, cold-blooded wisdom, studying the stars and raising astrology and astronomy to an arcane science. It was their understanding of the universe that allowed them to manipulate alternate dimensions and it was known that they undertook great works of psychic engineering. At some unknown point, they crafted the Webway to serve as a conduit through which they could travel to far-flung worlds without suffering from the tides of the Warp. Such was their advanced science that they had the capacity to cross vast tracts of space with a single step by way of Webway portals and through such means they managed to spread their spawn to many other places. They believed that all life was useful and they are known to have brought about the rise of numerous new species and impregnated thousands of worlds which they made their own

 **The Warp -** The Warp is a psychic dimension parallel to real space. It is known by many names: Warpspace, the Immaterium, the Empyrean, the Ether, the Sea of Souls, and also as the Realm of Chaos.

 **Necrontyr -** The Necrontyr were a humanoid race that existed before The War in Heaven and were the instigators of said war. The Necrontyr's planet of origin was barren and radiation-blasted, making it incredibly hostile to life. Their bodies were ridden with radiation sickness and they lived a morbid life, constantly fearful of their coming deaths. Their cities were built in anticipation of their demise, little more than vast tomb complexes with a few temporary homes for the living.

The Necrontyr attempted to overcome their mortality with scientific means, but realized after thousands of years that their bodies could not be changed to survive on the planet. Instead, they developed spacefaring technology, though of a much slower and more uncertain nature than the methods of the Precursors. Where the Precursors were able to move between the stars in seconds, the Necrontyr had to use slow-moving ships, equipped with stasis crypts, to reach out to the stars. They clad their ships in living metal to withstand the rigors of space flight.

 **Necrodermis or living metal -** Living metal is a metallic substance that appears to grow and heal as if it were part of a living organism.

 **The C'tan -** (Eldar Yngir) are said to be the oldest beings in existence. It is said that the C'tan were created at the very beginning of the universe, spawned from swirling gases and enormous amounts of energy, and as such are etheric creatures by nature. In their natural form they are vast beings and spread themselves over the surface of a star, sucking at its energy to feed themselves. After a time, they learned to use diaphanous wings to travel to other stars to continue their consumption. The matter around them was so insignificant that it didn't even register to their voracious appetites.

After several million years, the race known as the Necrontyr discovered a being feeding from their very sun. The Necrontyr, under the leadership of Szarekh, "the Silent King," managed to communicate with this being, naming its species the C'tan; which in native Necrontyr means "star gods," or "star vampires". Eventually the Necrontyr built physical bodies for the C'tan made from Necrodermis or living metal. The C'tan were then transferred, supposedly across an "incorporeal starlight bridge," into their new bodies - thousands of miles of energy creature compressed into comparatively tiny bodies.

The C'tan made use of the Necrontyr's hatred of the Precursors to wage war and collect bodies to consume, which they enjoyed far more than their old diet of star energy. They also found a love of worship, or more accurately, of others worshipping them. They were revered by the Necrontyr as gods and forced them into complete slavery. The C'tan eventually tricked or convinced the Necrontyr into leaving their bodies and entering shells of living metal, becoming the Necrons.

 **Necrons -** The Necrons are a race of mechanical warriors, created from the Necrontyr by The C'tan.

 **Kidō -** "Demon Arts" is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories:

 **\- Hadō** \- ''Way of Destruction'' Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination

\- **Bakudō** \- ''Way of Binding'' Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers  & Seals.

It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished.

 **Shunpo -** Is a Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. Eldar Warp Spiders have a similar technique through the use of un-natural teleportation devices.

 **Eldar Gods -** The Eldar Gods reside in the Pantheon a vast beautiful and mystical demi-World within the Warp, the Eldar Gods are made up of the collective psychic energies of the Eldar and have a very close kinship to the Shinigami Gods. The known Eldar Gods are the following:

 **\- Asuryan -** The Phoenix King, Asuryan was the oldest of the pantheon of Eldar gods acting as their chief.

 **\- Gea (or Gia) -** Goddess of Love, A consort of both Khaine and Asuryan.

 **\- Hoec -** The Wanderer, He is mysterious wanderer known to the Eldar who is said to have been one with the Webway and has walked the paths between planets since the stars themselves were young. Some amongst the ranks of the Outcast Eldar Pathfinders are known to revere this individual.

 **\- Cegorach (or The Laughing God) -** God of the Harlequins.

 **\- Isha -** The Mother of the Eldar race, Isha is a fertility goddess in many respects. She along with Kurnous was imprisoned by Khaine for a period of time, until Vaul paid her ransom. She is often depicted crying, and her symbol is a teared eye, symbolic of her sorrow in being separated from her mortal children. Her tears are said to have been formed into runes by Vaul so that she could communicate with her children.

 **\- Kaela Mensha Khaine -** God of War and Murder, he was the younger brother of Asuryan.

 **\- Kurnous -** God of the Hunt, the Father of the Eldar race and the Goddess Lileath, and the companion of Isha. He is often shown in conjunction with hounds, hawks, and other trappings of the hunt.

 **\- Lileath (also known as Lilcarth) -** The Maiden, Goddess of Dreams and Fortune. She is daughter of Isha and Kurnous and also the youngest of the main pantheon.

 **\- Morai-Heg -** The Crone, God of Fate/Souls.

 **\- Vaul -** The Artificer, Smith God, Vaul is one of the central gods of the pantheon, and an enemy to Khaine. In order to purchase the freedom of Kurnous and Isha, Khaine demanded one hundred blades from the smith god. Vaul was unable to finish the last blade in time, and so hid a mortal blade amid the others. This fooled Khaine long enough to get Isha and Kurnous to freedom, but when he realised the trick he cried out for vengeance. Vaul finished the final blade, Anaris the Dawnlight, and took it to do battle with Khaine. Though it was the greatest of swords, Khaine was the better warrior and crippled Vaul. The smith is often shown chained to his anvil, the punishment that Khaine set upon him.

 **Pantheon -** A vast beautiful and mystical demi-World within the warp, it is said to be a world of vast green fields covered with forests and lakes, floating mountains and at it's centre a gigantic ancient city of white. After life of the Eldar until they are reincarnated into the psychical universe, and home to the Eldar Gods. Souls seem to enter the Pantheon through a giant light blue portal reminiscent to a webway portal with white wraithbone edges decorated in red rune stones that stands in the centre of the gigantic white city, the portal is said to be able to connect to the Soul Society with a special key.

 **Soul Society (also called the spirit world to the Shinigami) -** Is a dimension that is connected to real-space and partly cut off from the warp, but is hidden from both. It is also known to be the Shinigami afterlife. It is also where the Shinigami Gods Reside and where most Shinigami Souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Physical Universe. Souls enter the Soul Society through a giant golden arched, white pillared and red doored portal gate called ''The Senkaimon'' which stands upon a vast circular tower near the centre of the Soul Society, it is said with the creation of two keys called the Ōken, a connection could be made to the Pantheon, allowing souls and Gods to travel too and fro each dimension.

 **The Ōken -** The King's Keys, they are two intricately designed golden keys that when come into contact with either of the giant portals in the Pantheon or the Soul Society create a ''bridge'' to each dimension. Only two exist, one being with Asuryan and the other with Reiō.

 **Shinigami Gods -** The Shinigami Gods reside in the Soul Society, they like their sibling Gods the Eldar Gods, are made up of the collective Spiritual energies the Shinigami. The known Shinigami Gods are the following:

 **\- Reiō -** The Soul King and King of the Shinigami Gods, he is the leader of the Shinigami deities as he is the most powerful and also the oldest.

 **\- Yhwach -** God of War, The Quincy King, Second most powerful God within the Soul Society, often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" by his underlings, is the monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A" "The Almighty", and is the son of the Soul King. He can bless Shinigami from the range of one to the extent of entire worlds with the powers of a Quincy. He said to have a rivalry with Kaela Mensha Khaine, each trying to out match each other in the art of war.

 **\- Mimihagi -** The all knowing eye and the right hand of Reiō. Mimihagi lacks a physical body entirely, instead appearing as an entity of Reishi in the form of living darkness that takes varying forms between his classical form, with a symbolic representation of its single eye as a shadow, and the form of a hand and arm made up of intangible darkness.

 **\- Barragan -** The Great Reaper, The Hollow King. He is the third oldest and third most powerful of the Shinigami Gods, All Shinigami Gods and Eldar Gods bar Reiō, Yhwach, Asuryan, Cegorach (mainily because he's a fool) and Kaela Mensha Khaine fear him as he can easily kill a God as if they were a mortal. He like Ywach can bless Shinigami, Worlds and other creatures with the powers of a Hollow.

 **\- Reisa -** The Great Heart, Mother to Yhwach and Wife to Reiō, she is the polar opposite of Barragan in that she is the Goddess of Life and Love, only a little younger than Reiō, she views the Shinigami as her children and is said to be close to Isha.

 **\- Hüten -** The Guardian, God of Stars, He is said to help guide Shinigami ships while in slipspace and is the guardian of the Senkaimon portal within the Soul Society.

 **\- Andanza -** The Goddess of Fate and Fortune.

 **\- Kawanari -** Spirit Blade, Kawanari is a smith God and creator of the Zanpakuto, he has a close friendship with the Eldar God Vaul born through each others art, Vaul was extremely impressed with Kawanari's first creation Ryūjin Jakka, as was Kawanari with Anaris the Dawnlight that Vaul had created. Naturally Kawanari holds a grudge against Kaela Mensha Khaine for punishing Vaul and had challenged him for Vauls freedom but was forced to stand down as Yhwach intervened.

 **\- Seka -** The Goddess of Wisdom and Crafts, youngest of all the Gods, both Shinigami and Eldar.

 **\- Anzai -** The God of Mystery, creator of the Kido arts.

 **Quincy -** The Son and Daughters of Yhwach, his white army and protectors of the Soul Society (How that for fucking irony hahahah) they make use of spirit weapons and are trained to combat warp predators.

 **Wandenreich -** A militarised section of the Soul Society that is home to the Quincy.


	2. Introduction 2: The Isolation

**Orbit,**

 **Necron Tomb World  
** **Asyut System,  
** **Western sector,  
** **1st Outer spiral arm,  
** **Milky Way Galaxy,**

In orbit over a Necron Tomb World, a vicious battle between two galactic super-powers was taking place, one acting in defence of the desert planet bellow, the other wanting to rid this system of both the opposing fleet and said planet, knowing the galaxy would be one step closer to peace if both were to be extinguished of the walking monstrosities occupying both.

Neither fleet was giving an inch, each trying to break their enemies line, as green and blue lights that indicated the warring fleets weaponry, shot across the space equivalent of _'no mans land'_ , in their search of a ship to destroy, many succeeding in their mission, as ships on either side light up in a fiery display of power and carnage.

The two races that were warring over this world were the Necron and the Eldar, both having hundreds of ships within their fleet and thousands of fighters and bombers, which were swarming each other in _'no mans land'_ , each trying to get their bombers to the opposing fleet, while having to be careful not to fly in the path of friendlies or the multitude of space debris that covered the space between fleets, most of the debris once being a part of said fleets.

The Necrons being the defenders of this world, placed their fleet between the Eldar fleet and the Tomb World, next to the very small brown moon, no bigger than 2,000 km in diameter that orbits the planet, said moon was covered in green lights indicating necron strongholds and weaponry on the surface, as it had been transformed into a Necron fortress, outfitted with hundreds of gauss weapons, that were currently lighting up the space around them in bright green shots of lighting, headed straight for the Eldar fleet, the result was devastating, Eldar vessels were being bisected by the long range gauss cannons, the moon was too far out of range for the Eldar fleet to counter against it and all bomber were torn to shreds be it by the Necron fighters or the moons anti air gauss guns, before they had the chance to drop their payload.

The Necron fleet was enormous, far larger than what a normal Planetary Defence Fleet needs to be, at it's centre was it's flag ship, a giant 15 km Cairn-Class Tomb Ship, it was surrounded by Cruisers, Frigates and Corvettes, all sharing the similar design, sliver and gold plating, eerily green glowing lights, constantly feeding out Doom Scythes and Night Scythes to combat the growing number of Eldar fighters and bombers, while the Night Shrouds continued to try and break through _'no mans land'_ and bomb the Eldar fleet. This Tomb World was valuable, that much was obvious, all Tomb Worlds were home to millions upon millions of Necrons, but this world was also home to a super weapon known as the _**''**_ _ **Æonic orb''**_ , this weapon is fuelled by a fragment of a star. It is rumoured that the C'tan needed to destroy an entire star in order to acquire the necessary components for the weapon's energy source, making this weapon top priority for protection.

The Necrons will protect it to the last, and they were slowly but surely gaining ground against the Eldar.

On the other side of _'no mans land'_ was the Eldar, once a fleet of beauty with it's light blue and red art like vessels, now defiled, the ships wraithbone hulls were scourged from the impacts of gauss weaponry, fires could be seen on multiple ships, they only lasted seconds before they were snuffed out by Eldar repair systems.

At the heart of the fleet was an giant vessel, over 15 km in length, light blue, with red wings like all Eldar ships, it was the flag ship of the fleet, command centre of the Farseer and they only Battleship-Class vessel on the battlefield, A Void Stalker, it was surrounded by Eldar Cruisers and Frigates, many of the Eldar ships had fallen during the hours of this assault, due to the brutality of the Necron forces in the system, but still the Eldar refused to retreat, a win in this system would change the tides of the war in their favour for the western sectors.

The Seer council had foreseen the creation of a Æonic orb, believed to be lurking in this system, the possibility of a weapon such as the Æonic orb being used against them was warrant enough to send a fleet to the system, even though the council's predictions were not always 100% accurate, they couldn't risk the Necrons having such a devastating weapon in their arsenal.

The resistance the Eldar faced upon arrival into the system was proof enough that the Seers prediction was accurate, the Necrons had something big here and they wanted it to remain in their control, either it was the Æonic orb or that this was no ordinary Tomb World.

Necrons never re-enforce planets, fleet or their armies without a good reason, a reason the Eldar wanted to discover, what warranted such an action to this world and to this scale, never have they had to face an orbital fortress such as the moon guarding the Tomb World, said moon was the reason the Eldar fleet was down a quarter of it's original battle strength. It was far out of range for the Eldar vessels to mount an attack, over 100 km out of range, only the Void Stalker had a chance at scoring a mid accurate hit, the Void Stalkers weapons only being 30 km out of range, but if they moved up it would put them in the line of sight for both the moons and Necron fleets weapon systems, they couldn't risk it, as the only Battleship-Class vessel in the fleet and while the Farseer was aboard it was too valuable to lose, especially when the enemy fleet has a Cairn-Class Tomb Ship at their disposal, the loss of fire power and leadership if the Void Stalker was to fall would be too great and would effectively end the assault with the Eldar retreating.

Luckily no Night Shroud bombers had made it through the hell known as _'no mans land'_ their Darkstar Fighters meeting them at every turn, they were doing their jobs with maximum results, but still not without receiving losses of their own, the Doom Scythes and Night Scythes made sure of that, but even with the fighters winning the Eldar fleet was taking a beating, over half the fleet was reporting systems damage, from minor engine failure to major hull breaches and in some cases the all out destruction of the vessel, the Eldar were being pushed back, but still no call for retreat would be called this day, this wasn't due to Eldar stubbornness no, the Shinigami had been hailed and were on route to the system, which fleet they would send they didn't know, but one was on it's way, this was all the crew aboard the Eldar vessels needed to hear to quickly double their efforts, with Shinigami help they would be able to take this system.

 **Eldar Void Stalker Battleship: Elsarvyss's Sword**

 **Bridge**

The bridge of Elsarvyss's Sword was a masterpiece of architecture and technology, it was large and oval shaped, crafted out of the finest wraithbone, white in colour, there was red half pillars in the walls, the floor was a deep green, in the centre was a throne like chair, decorated in gold patterns, red gem stones and blue runes, this was the commanders chair, currently being occupied by a beautiful Eldar female, she had elegant features with piercing green eyes and small pink lips, she had long straight golden hair, with a bang going across her forehead, left to right, she was dressed in a green and white farseer battle robe proudly displaying how accomplished she is in the path of a seer, around her neck was a multitude of runes, aligned in a way that indicated her place on the Seer Council. Her name is Aemtyra Meslone, she was the first of the Eldar to draw breath and also the commander over seeing this assault.

At her sides and far in front of her was her crew, and the curved forward observation window showing the ongoing battle between the two fleets, with the Tomb World and that damnable moon in the background. Her crew all dressed in green and white battle robes, were calmly fulfilling their duties, but one could feel the underline of fear in the air.

Aemtyra cast her gaze back out into the battle before her, she did not foresee such an event, the size of the Necron fleet and the fortress moon was something that caught the entire fleet by surprise, but it also spoke volumes of the value of this system to the Necrons.

She underestimated the brutality of the Necrons in this sector, they seemed quicker and more deadly then any other Necron force she has faced before, only C'tans personal fleets fight with this much vigour, that will be a problem. Suddenly a Eldar frigate to her far left was pierced by a lighting bolt of green energy, going straight through each side of the ship, after a few seconds it went critical and ignited into a hellish firestorm, completely destroying the frigate and her crew, Aemtyras face twisted in grimace so many lives lost, she muttered a quick pray for their safe passage to the next life. She traced back the shot and all most snarled... it was the blasted moon again, if she didn't do something soon the fleet would perish, she quickly formulated a strategy in her mind, it would have to do until help arrived.

Turning to her crew she began giving orders in her soft melodic, yet authoritative voice.

''Order all ships to the far left of the Necron fleet, I want us out of range of that fortress moon, it has claimed too many of our kin'' her words filled with sorrow for the Eldar that have fallen to that monstrosity.

''We must focus our efforts on removing their command ship, the moon is a lost cause until re-enforcements arrive'' she said, her eyes focused on a communications officer, making sure he knew what needed to be relayed to the fleet.

''At once Farseer'' he replied in his own melodic voice that all Eldar seemed to have, he immediately started relaying the Farseers orders to the rest of the fleet.

Within seconds of the orders being transmitted and received, the Eldar fleet was in motion, their engines fired up as they gracefully sailed left of the Necron ships and out of the moons range, even with their ships being damaged, they still look like a masterpiece of artistic design while in motion.

Noticing this the Necrons responded in kind, moving their ships in a position so they were facing head to head with the Eldar fleet, whilst moving up several Scythe Class Harvest Ships and Shroud Class Light Cruisers from the rear of the fleet to engage the Eldar ships, while keeping the command ship out of line of sight. Their green guass weaponry lit up, sending strikes of green lighting at the Eldar once again.

Perfect, they were starting to weaken their rear ranks, this would prove to make them an easy target for the Shinigami once they arrive, and perhaps in the Necrons moment of surprise and confusion when they take note of the arrival of an enemy at their stern, they will be able to make a move on their command ship, but as of right now they needed to stall for time.

A group of of holoscreens materialized themselves in front of Aemtrya, with each screen showing a image of an Eldar, male and female, all awaiting orders.

''Cruiser group: 'Kurnous Night' move up 120 km and engage all Necron ships that have moved into attack range, Autarch Menerduin you will be in command, do not move into the moons range, I will have no more of our kin lead to their deaths, we are to buy time until re-enforcements arrive'' she said to the obliviously high ranking Eldar in the holoscreens, her voice commanding and her face set in a stern expression, she would make sure no more Eldar die in unnecessary battles.

''Yes Farseer, it will be done'' replied Autarch Menerduin, while the other Eldar nodded the heads in reply, Aemtrya nodded herself and cut the connection.

Seconds later a group of Dragonships and Eclipse Class Cruisers sailed forward past the Frigate line, whilst narrowly avoiding green lightning bolts of guass weaponry, once they were in position they chose they targets and fired their pulsar lances and sonic torpedoes, blue torpedoes and energy shot out from the forward armaments in a majestic show of destructive power. The results were satisfying, as the blue energy shot across the void, with the torpedoes following seconds after, blue tail behind them each steadfast in fulfilling their purpose, the utter annihilation of the unfortunate ships they were locked onto.

In response to this the Necrons ship tried to manoeuvre out of the way of the pulsar lances, while their gauss counter measures lit up the void in a green hail, to meet blue torpedoes halfway and explode in a cloud of fire and energy, but they only succeeded in destroying a quarter of the torpedoes, the rest peppered the hulls of the Necron ships in a grand display of fiery power, opening up the Necron hulls to the void.

In the end two Necron Light Cruisers had been outright destroyed by the pulsar lances, while several others were suffering minor hull breaches from the torpedoes, the Necrons responded with their own barrage of attacks, to which the Eldar countered or evaded, the void was once again filled with blue and green weaponry of the battling fleets.

This continued for what seemed like hours, each side suffering casualties as ships of both sides were set a blaze, the Eldar being hit the most, at this rate they would not last much longer... but without realizing it, their struggle was over.

''Farseer!'' a sensory officer shouted, very uncharacteristic for an Eldar, he immediately caught the attention of Aemtrya and the rest of the crew, all turning to him making him gulp and calm himself down.

''What is it Talnaer?'' replied Aemtrya with a raised eyebrow, she was startled by his outburst, but quickly braced herself, as she expected it to be news of another Eldar ship destroyed.

''I'm picking up large energy readings coming from the rear of the Necron fleet... they match that of a slipspace portal!'' he replied, a look of excitement upon his face, the Eldar crew all stopped their duties to process what had been said, it was quiet until Aemtrya broke the silence.

''Put it on screen immediately!'' Aemtrya ordered, the crew quickly obeyed her orders and within seconds, a large holoscreen popped into existence in front of the crew, covering the observation window.

''Connection in 3...2...1.'' said Talnaer as he and all the Eldar on board turned their heads to the large holoscreen, and what they saw put a smile full of relief and happiness on their faces.

The holoscreen showed a real-time image of a small Necron communications ship, but it was what was behind it that caused them to smile, the signature rift in space that indicated a slipspace portal, bursting with blue and white energy, about 50 km behind the Necron ship.

Their brothers and sisters were here, the Shinigami had arrived.

 **Rear of the Necron fleet**

The Necron communications ship slowly turned to face this... anomaly that appeared behind them, their data banks coming up with no information on what it could be, they were about to contact the command ship until, blue/white lightning started to form at the centre of the anomaly... intrigued they decided to wait and observe it, hoping to gain more information to relay to the fleet... little did they know they would be getting more than information.

Out of the slipspace portal came the enormous 28 km gold Supercarrier and it's escorts, bursting through the portal, with blue electricity clinging to them, the Necron didn't have enough time to react... as the Supercarrier's massive hull collided with the far smaller Necron ship, said ship instantly disintegrating against the Supercarrier's shields, not affecting the larger ship at all.

The Shinigami vanguard came to a stop about 100 km at the rear of the Necron fleet, observing their soon to be opponents for now.

 **Eldar Void Stalker Battleship: Elsarvyss's Sword**

 **Bridge**

The Eldar crew having a front row seat to their siblings arrival cheered, it was very unprofessional of them, but they didn't care, their brothers and sisters knew how to make an entrance, they watched as the Shinigami vanguard came to a stop behind the Necron fleet, each Eldar instantly feeling their chests fill with a soothing warmth, as they gazed at the Shinigami's beautiful ships. This was the bond both species shared, just the arrival of one of the races could instantly relieve them of fatigue, restore moral and make them fight with double the vigour, both the Eldar and the Shinigami cared deeply about this bond, it was their link to each other, they all held in a special place in their hearts.

As her crew gazed at their siblings with calm and peaceful expressions, Aemtrya locked her eyes on the Supercarrier, while all ships of that classification looked the same, something seemed familiar about this one specifically.

''Talnaer, can you give me the name of that Supercarrier?'' she asked, never taking her eyes from the giant vessel, her words had the effect of snapping the crew away from their observations, Talnaer started tapping away at his holoboard in search of the information the Farseer wanted.

''Yes Farseer, one moment please... here we are, it is the GSO Supercarrier...Ryūjin Jakka'' he replied to Aemtrya, starting off normal, but his speech slowed as he read out the last name and for good reason, he then turned his head up to look at the holoscreen wide eyed.

The Eldar crew were shocked, they all knew that name, the Ryūjin Jakka, dragon of the Shinigami navy, it's commander being Admiral Commander and Imperial Admiral of the Navy Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, leader of the Gotei and strongest Shinigami alive, the arrival of the Ryūjin Jakka told the Eldar two things, 1) The Shinigami must really value the Eldar to send such a ship, and 2) This being the Admiral Commander's ship meant the fleet that was awaiting clearance to jump in, was the largest and most powerful fleet in the Shinigami navy.

The Eldar crew broke out in smiles, this battle was as good as won, but none were smiling as much as Aemtrya when she heard the name of the ship, instantly knowing it's Commander.

''Yamamoto'' Aemtrya said, with a full smile as she stared at the holoscreen.

 **GSO Supercarrier: Ryūjin Jakka**

 **Bridge**

''I think we just hit a bug Admiral Commander, should I activate the windscreen wipers?'' said Shunsui, getting a laugh out of the crew.

''You did that on purpose didn't you Shunsui?'' said Jūshirō in a an accusing tone, while staring at his friend with narrow eyes, the man in question was lazily spinning around in his hover chair, a grin on his face.

''I have no idea what you're talking about Jūshirō-kun'' Shunsui replied while coming to a stop in his hover chair, still grinning, making Jūshirō's eyebrow twitch.

''You plotted that course so we would hit that ship, knowing just how much I hate ship to ship contact'' he said while turning his back on Shunsui to face his holoscreen.

''Awww come on Jūshirō-kun, it was the best way to announce our arrival'' he replied sounding very happy with himself while showing off a big grin, Jūshirō's only reply was a sigh and shake of his head.

While his two students were messing about... again, Yamamoto was staring at the Necron fleet in front of him, his mind going through countless strategies, he knew his priorities, the few ships at the rear of the Necron fleet needed to be taken care of, to allow the Shinigami fleet to jump without the risk of colliding with the similar sized ships. Next was that moon, he would take care of that personally. With his strategy decided he sped into action.

''Hail the Captains to my personal holoscreen'' he ordered his crew, after a few seconds, six holoscreens stood in front of Yamamoto, a Shinigami Captain in each of them.

''Admiral Commander!'' they all responded in sync, while holding a fist to their hearts, ready and waiting for orders.

''Captains it is time to act, the Destroyers lead by Captain Shihōin, you are to break off from the Ryūjin Jakka to engage and destroy all Necron forces within 75 km radius of the fleets arrival point, it is imperative that you clear the way for the fleet, understood?'' all four of the Destroyer Captains nodded their heads while saying ''Hai!'' he then turned to the last two Captains of the Assault Carriers.

''Captai-'' he started, until a sensory officer interrupted him.

''Admiral Commander, Necron forces are inbound... they're launching fighters and bombers sir!'' the officer relayed, while bringing up a screen to Yamamoto, it showed a vast number of Necron Doom Scythes, Night Scythes and Night Shrouds heading straight for the vanguard.

''So it begins, launch counter measures, I want all AA Plasma Batteries online, hail the hangers, all Banshee interceptors and Seraphs are to launch and engage all hostiles, Captain Shihōin break the Destroyers from formation and carry out your stated orders'' he then cast his eyes to the Assault Carriers Captains. ''You two... follow my lead'' he ordered, his replies were in the form of nods and ''Hai! Admiral Commander''

''Helmsman bring us over that moon'' ordered Yamamoto, in his ever commanding voice, while standing from his chair, towering over his crew as he gazed out to the enemy fleet before him.

The space outside the Ryūjin Jakka suddenly burst with activity, in one seemingly practised move, all four Destroyers broke off and pursued their targets, Muramasa and Mirokumaru taking the ships on the right flank and Hi no Hebi and Kaze no Ikari taking the left, while the hangers of all the ships in the vanguard spewed fourth their Banshee Interceptors and Seraphs in a mass wave of sliver and blue lighted craft, the Destroyers and smaller craft engaged the Necron forces as soon as they were in range, with the Necrons responding in kind, blue plasma and green guass weapons lit up the void.

Meanwhile the Supercarrier and Assault Carriers made full speed towards the moon to their left flank, each Assault Carrier taking up position at the sides of the Supercarrier.

The fortress moon took notice of this threat and quickly opened fire at the larger of the advancing Shinigami ships, but each bolt of green lightning seemed to just be absorbed by the titanic like warships shields, the ships continued to advance, un-fazed by the enemy fire.

''Admiral Commander, Danku Shields are dropping rapidly, currently at 65%, no wonder the Eldar called for help, this moon has a vast amount of fire power, to be able to do this to the Ryūjin Jakka'' said Jūshirō while looking at his holoscreen, it was truly impressive, the Ryūjin Jakka had the most advanced Danku Shielding in the entire navy, only extremely powerful weaponry could drop the shields so low in so little time.

''Active secondary repulsor reactors and divert their power to restoring the shields'' ordered Yamamoto, he didn't even look over his shoulder at Jūshirō, he just continued to stare out at the quickly approaching moon.

Within seconds of the secondary reactor coming online, the shields were slowly replenishing, even while under fire.

When the Supercarrier and Assault Carriers were within the high atmosphere of the moon, Yamamoto enacted his plan, while the Assault Carriers Captains watched on, so to know how to follow his lead, but they had a good idea what was going to happen.

At the bottom of the head of the Supercarrier, blue plasma energy began to build up at a colossal rate, forming a vortex of energy seeing this the Assault Carriers followed suit, until all three vessels were ready and awaiting orders to fire.

Yamamoto let out a long breath, he then turned look at his Rear Admiral, his face emotionless.

''Fire the Planetary Annihilator'' he ordered in a aggressive tone, sending shivers down both Shunsui and Jūshirō's spines.

''Hai Admiral Commander'' responded Rear Admiral Sasakibe with a deep bow. ''Fire main batteries!''

Suddenly the energy that was building up at the bottom of the Suppercarrier reached critical mass and blasted downwards towards the moons surface, the Assault Carries following a second after. When the three beams of plasma made contact with the moon, an earth-shattering explosion rocked the small moon, as the plasma burned straight to the core, destroying any Necron forces within the blast radius and less than a minute later, the moon reached it's breaking point, it exploded outwards as it's core ignited into a fire-storm, sending large parts of what was once the surface out into the void, the fortress moon was no more. (AN The plasma weapons used in Halo to glass planets are a lot more powerful in my story, it would only take just 2 Supercarriers to completely destroyer a planet in under 4 hours)

Yamamoto looked out at what was once the moon, now nothing more than space debris, such a fearsome weapon his race had created and mass produced, but it was necessary when your enemies were monstrosities like the Necrons.

''Admiral Commander, Captain Shihōin is reporting the fleets jump zone is all clear'' a communication officer relayed, in a professional tone.

''Excellent, send the signal to the fleet, it's time to end this and also... hail Farseer Aemtrya Meslone'' said Yamamoto with a small smile that was shared by Shunsui and Jūshirō, it was time for the reunion.

 **Eldar Void Stalker Battleship: Elsarvyss's Sword**

 **Bridge**

The crew aboard the Battleship watched on as the Shinigami Destroyers decimated the rear ranks of the Necron fleet, The Necrons were unprepared for the assault having only Escort class vessels taking up the rear guard, resulting in heavy loses to the smaller Necron ships, while the larger ships that moved to combat the new threat from the centre of the fleet held their own against the Destroyers, not knowing the Destroyers mission had already been accomplished.

The holoscreen changed shot, now showing the Supercarrier and Assault Carriers on their warpath towards the moon. The crew looked on in curiosity as the 28 km ship and it's escorts were in high atmosphere over the moon, seemly unperturbed by the gauss fire it was taking. For many aboard the Battleship this was their first time witnessing a Shinigami Supercarrier, even seeing Assault Carriers in combat was rare, so when they noticed the blue vortex of energy building up and the heads of the ships, they locked their eyes on to the image, curiosity and anticipation filling them. When the energy was released upon the moon, the Eldar witnessed it's power in full, many of the younger Eldar staring at the scene before them with wide eyes, as the moon was torn apart from the inside by plasma resulting in them moons core being turned into fire-storms and molten rock, eventually exploding outwards, sending mass chunks of the moons surface and fire into the void.

The Supercarrier and Assault Carriers then moved to regroup with their Destroyers, and when the vanguard was whole again seemly seconds later hundreds of slipspace portals opened behind them and out of them came the rest of the Shinigami fleet in all it's glory, consisting of Assault Carriers, Battlecruisers, Light Cruisers, Frigates, Destroyers, Corvettes and thousands of fighter and bombers, all glowing with blue lights and sliver armour, they took up a defensive formation around the giant Supercarrier, said ship dwarfing every ship in the fleet, once in formation the fleet advanced slowly and opened fire, resulting in a colossal wave of blue plasma fire and orange beams from the capital ships spinal hardlight cannons, destroying a whole column of Necron Dirge Class Raiders and Shroud Class Light Cruisers in the process, before the Necron fleet retaliated, with their gauss weapons blasting Shinigami Corvettes and inflicting major hull damage on the Frigates.

Aemtrya looked at the scene before her with a amused expression, the younger members of her crew had never seen a Shinigami fleet in person before and were obviously impressed. She moved her eyes up to the Ryūjin Jakka at the heart of the fleet, it's spinal cannon launching a firestorm of hardlight energy at a Necron Scythe Class Harvest Ships, completely annihilating it, not leaving any debris in it's wake.

'Dragon of the Shinigami navy indeed, a fitting name for such a powerful ship' Aemtrya thought to herself, she would have to thank Yamamoto personally for destroying that blasted moon and avenging her kin in the process. That's when she realized, the moon was destroyed, there was nothing stopping the Eldar fleet from besieging the Command ship, as the Necrons were in disarray, plus she wasn't about to be out done by her sibling race, Shunsui would never let her hear the end of it.

She turned to her crew.

''Order all ships to advance slowly and acquire targets, we have them caught in a vice, we can end this here and now, Elsarvyss's Sword will engage and destroy their Command ship, only with it's destruction will we have victory in this system'' Aemtrya ordered to her crew, her voice full of seriousness, but still maintaining an air of calmness that all Farseers gain through the path of a seer.

The crew quickly got to work and less than a minute later the fleet was on the move, pulsar lances and torpedoes firing as they closed the vice they and the Shinigami had created, effectively sealing the Necron fleets fate, but the Necrons wouldn't go down peacefully, several Eldar and Shinigami ship met their end by green gauss fire, as the Necron formed a defensive circle around the Command ship in futile effort of gaining a defensive advantage, but it was all for naught, the Command ship had already took damage, as it had taken multiple hits from both Eldar and Shinigami armaments, seeing this Elsarvyss's Sword moved forward with the intent on ending this battle, as the Necrons would be lost without it and could be quickly dealt with by both Eldar and Shinigami fleets.

The Void Stalker Battleship turned it's bow to face the wounded Necron ship, ready and awaiting the order to strike.

''Fire'' Aemtrya gave the simple order in a calm and ice cold voice.

At the bow of the Battleship two parallel pulsar lancer cannons glowed a bright blue before blasting out into the void, sending two long lances of blue energy straight at the Necron Command ship, seemly accepting it's fate the Necron ship didn't try to evade the twin beams of energy, the result being the pulsar lances tearing through the pyramid control centre on the Cairn Class Tomb Ship, destroying it on impact, smaller explosions occurred all over the large vessel until it reached critical and the entire ship ignited in a ball of fire, sending a shockwave out into void, destroying several of the remaining Necron ships.

The surviving Necron ships seemed to falter for a moment before the green on the ships glowed brighter, as the Necron ships made a FTL jump out of the system, knowing they had lost this battle.

Aemtrya let out a tired sigh as she sat back in her command chair, it was over the system was theirs, but it cost many Eldar lives, she once again said a pray for the fallen, the crew noticed this and also said their own prays, afterwards they were pulled out of their mourning by a beeping.

''Farseer, we're being hailed by the Admiral Commander Yamamoto of the Ryūjin Jakka'' said a communications officer while looking over his shoulder at Aemtrya.

''Put them on screen'' she replied, she was the model of a calm and collected Farseer, but if one looked closely they would notice a slight twinkle in her eyes.

''Yes Farseer, connection is being established'' replied the same Eldar, the rest of the crew seemingly attending their duties, but their ears twitched as they heard they would be soon under the eyes of the Shinigami military leader, the younger Eldar shifted in their seats, but were eager to gain an insight on this legendary Shinigami.

A minute later the main holoscreen on the bridge came to life, and in it's centre stood Admiral Commander Yamamoto in all glory, mall smile on his face, his left hand resting on the hilt of his Zanpakuto in a non-threatening manner, to his right stood Rear Admiral Sasakibe hands behind his back, an air of professionalism around the two, in the background Shunsui and Jūshirō were sat in their hover chairs attending to their duties.

''Greetings honourable Farseer, thank you for responding to my call'' said Yamamoto in a repectful tone, though Aemtrya could hear a hint of teasing in it which caused her to release a small smile also.

''Not at all Admiral Commander, it is an honour to have such a legendary Shinigami grace us with his presence'' she replied in her own teasing tone, her smile widening, to which Yamamoto gave a small chuckle.

The male Eldar looked on in confusion, as they had never seen the Farseer like this before, whereas the Female crew members gave a small smile and continued to watch both the Farseer and Admiral Commander, well until everyone heard a sigh come from the background of the holoscreen.

''Great they're flirting again, I wish they'd hurry up and hit the sheets already, the sexual tension killing me'' said Shunsui with a grin while leaning against his desk.

There was mixed reactions, all the female Eldar including Aemtrya blushed, a few male Eldar a gave chuckle, Jūshirō was pinching the bridge of nose, Sasakibe's eyebrow twitched and Yamamoto... well.

 **''Bakudou** **1: Sai!''** and with that Shunsui's hands went behind his back as he plummeted face first to the ground with a loud bang.

Clearing her throat Aemtrya decided to try and defuse the awkwardness in the air.

''Hello to you too Lieutenant Kyōraku, I see you still haven't changed, greetings to you also Lieutenant Ukitake, Rear Admiral Sasakibe, it's been too long'' she said with a kind smile, her replies came in the form of a chuckle from Shunsui, a kind smile and ''Hello Meslone-Chan'' from Jūshirō and a deep bow and ''My Lady'' from Sasakibe.

''Now I believe we should get to the reason I hailed you Aemtrya'' said Yamamoto, wanting deal with the Tomb World as soon as possible.

''Of course Genryūsai I assu-'' Aemtrya started before the manchild made a comment for his position of the floor.

''Ooooooo on first name basis now are we?'' said Shunsui, though he was ignored.

''As I was saying, I assume you mean what we are to do about the Tomb World and possible Æonic orb in this system yes?'' she replied, looking at Yamamoto.

''Yes, I believe I have a solution to our problem and with your permission, since this is still your mission, I purpose allowing my Fleet to glass the entire of Tomb World from orbit, it is the only way to deal with a Tomb World as large as this and if there is a Æonic orb it will be destroyed, without risking any more Eldar and Shinigami lives'' Yamamoto stated in a serious tone, locking eyes with Aemtrya.

Aemtrya thought it over, the plan was logical, the Shinigami fleet was more than capable of accomplishing such a task and the Planet was already dead before the Necrons arrived, with it being a desert world, The Seer Council won't care about it's destruction.

''Very well you have my permission to proceed with the glassing of the Tomb World'' she replied, slipping into her Commanding tone.

''It will take my fleet just under 6 hours to glass a planet of this size, we will proceed at once'' said Yamamoto.

'Just under 6 hours huh?' thought Aemtrya, that gave her an idea, as Yamamoto was about to cut the connection she spoke.

''Genryūsai I wish to request something of you'' she said, in response Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

''What would that be?'' he said curious as to what she was playing at, it was out of character for her to request anything from anyone.

There was a pause before she replied.

''Permission to come aboard the Ryūjin Jakka'' she said with a coy smile.

 **GSO Supercarrier: Ryūjin Jakka**

 **Admiral Commanders Quarters**

Yamamotos room was large, easily the largest on the ship, the floor was made up of the same metal as all the ship was, the walls were made of pure white marble and the room was coated in a dull blue from the lights on the ceiling, the centre of the room was dominated by L shaped couch and table, a large king size bed with blue sheets and white pillows was to the right of the room, above the bed on the wall was a sword rack for his Zanpakuto, there was a desk and chair to the left with a holo computer upon, two doors on the right and left side of the bed, one being the walk in wardrobe and the other a bathroom, each metallic door had a green glowing holographic circle on it, showing that the door was unlocked.

The door to the room suddenly opened side ways, revealing Yamamoto and Aemtrya, Yamamoto was the first to walk in, deep in thought as to what Aemtrya could possible want to discuss in his quarters of all places. Aemtrya followed him in shortly after, a predatory look in her eyes, Yamamoto turned to face her, they were at the foot of the king size bed.

''What was it you needed to talk to me about in private Aemtrya-Chan'' said Yamamoto, dropping all professionalism since they were alone.

Ametrya smiled, that was one out of many reasons why she loved the Shinigami, their language and use of suffixes, 'San' to be formal 'Sama' in high respect 'Kun' and 'Chan' for those that are close to you. Hearing Yamamoto use 'Chan' on the end of her name made her feel as if she was special to him, but enough of that, she quickly put on a serious face.

''It's about what Shunsui said Genryūsai'' she replied in a serious tone, she still had a predatory look in her eyes.

Yamamoto sighed, Shunsui has upset her with his tactless comments, he made to say something but Aemtrya placed her small finger over his lips

''He was right'' Aemtrya said before Yamamoto could apologise about Shunsui's comments, that had surprised him, but not as much as what she was about to do next.

''Huh? what d-wow'' Yamamoto started before Aemtrya pushed him back making him fall onto the bed, she then climbed on him and came to rest straddling his hips, her hands on top of his chest.

''You said it would take about 6 hours for the glassing to be complete, and it's been so long since we weren alone together,'' she said while running her fingers across the scar on Yamamotos forehead, then locking her beautiful green eyes with Yamamoto's smouldering brown. ''So how about it should we 'hit the sheets' Shinigami?'' Aemtrya said, her hands slowly making their way through Yamamotos robes, a full smile on her face and through the bond Yamamoto could feel her lust and love pouring into him.

It took Yamamoto a few seconds to get a grasp of what was going on and when he did, he broke out with grin and locked his hands on either side of Aemtrya's full hips, making her shiver.

''I guess I'll have something to thank Shunsui for now'' he replied making Aemtrya giggle as she lowered her head to his.

Seconds later their lips met and both Eldar and Shinigami's eyes widened in pleasure, Aemtrya moaned into the kiss as both had a light blue glow to them, Psychic and Spiritual energy merged, their bond making them feel a tidal wave of love, lust and other emotions, but most of all they felt complete as if a lost part of their soul had returned, they became one, this marked the beginning of a passionate few hours.

 **6 Hours later**

The Shinigami fleet had finished glassing the Necron Tomb World and it was indeed confirmed that a Æonic orb was present on the planet, **GCS Battlecruiser Kami no hokori** personally destroying the Necron super weapon.

The Tomb World was now covered in raging pools of liquid plasma which will soon cool and leave the planet covered in glass, making it a shimmering crystal planet. All Necrons present on the planet being wiped out as beams of plasma rained down on them, the Necron catacombs being flooded with liquid plasma, the entire planet was burning just as hot as the systems star.

Aemtrya had returned to Elsarvyss's Sword, the crew noticed she seemed more relaxed than she had ever been, they choose not to comment on it, but that didn't stop them from being curious as to what their Farseer and the Shinigami Admiral _'discussed'_ aboard the Supercarrier.

It was soon time to depart from this system, the Eldar fleet being the first to leave said their farewells to their Shinigami Kin and made a FTL jump to the nearest Webway portal, there was still a war to be won and with this victory it would tilt the scales in their favour.

The Shinigami fleet exited the system soon after, hundreds of slipspace portals opening once again, they were needed in the eastern sectors now. As the Shinigami fleet entered the portals they took one last look at the carnage they had wrought, hundreds of destroyed Necron ships scattered across the void, a small asteroid field that was once a moon and in the background of all this, a soon to be crystal planet, glowing orange with liquid plasma.

This system will be a message to all races, the _**''Soul Reapers''**_ were here and this is what happens when you cross blades with a _**''Death God''**_

* * *

The rest of the war progressed in a similar way, battles were won, battles were lost and billions of lives were vanquished, the growing pains of the Races disturbed the peaceful Empyrean, turning it into a hellish environment filled with now-deadly Warp predators. Eventually, they broke the boundaries between dimensions and amongst the most proficient of these Warp-spawned creatures were the Enslavers. Using their mental powers, they dominated the minds of the more fragile Races (Shinigami and Eldar being unaffected) and used the transmutated bodies of Psykers as portals to bring more of their kin to the material universe. The arrival of these Warp entities brought the final downfall of the Precursors' reign as their own creations fell victim to the command of the Enslavers. Breaching the Immaterium in epidemic numbers, the Enslavers would take what was left of the galaxy.

During the time of the Enslavers outbreak from the warp the Eldar and Shinigami were separated by galactic scale massive warp storms that made it far too dangerous for even Webway or Slipspace transportation, as the warp storms were so strong they effected the dimension in which slipspace operated, no Admiral or Captain was willing to risk their crew against such an anomaly. The Great Webway portals connecting the home worlds were unresponsive, even the FTL portals on the Shield Worlds were offline...strange, they were so beyond repaid that even the _**''Huragoks''** _ on Jūreichi and Requiem gave up, this effectively isolated the Eldar and Shinigami from each other, meaning both sibling species had to fend for themselves against the Enslavers and other warp beings.

It is unknown how the Eldar survived, as the Precursors became extinct, Necrons fled to their tomb worlds and the remaining C'tan retreated to unknown planets, stripping them of life.

The Shinigami using there extremely advanced technology (Tier 1) and spiritual gifts, build vast ring like space station that had there own atmosphere and landmass on the inner side of the ring, all around their boarders called _**''Halos''**_ They would take the place of the battle-worn fleets that were protecting Shinigami space from the dangers of the warp, during the time that the Halos were being built.

The Halos were capable of holding back the warp storms and outright killing any warp creature that got within 25,000 lightyears with a concentrated blast Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure/Power) dubbed the _**''Sokyoku''**_. All Halos were guard by vast armies of sentinels all varying in size and class, under the command of a monitor class A.I. and at least 1 Shinigami defence fleet.

The Halos were all connected in a 4 dimensional spherical network spreading to cover nearly a quarter of the galaxy and all Shinigami territory controlled by a massive central hub called _**''The Greater Ark''**_ , a star shaped colossal super structure far bigger than any of the Halos and similar in that each arm has it's own landmass and atmosphere.

100 lightyears above, below, left and right of The Greater Ark was 4 _**''Lesser Arks''**_ acting as relays to the Halo network and The Greater Ark.

When The Greater Ark was activated using a device of incalculable power, a marvel of Tier 1 technology and spiritual power combined named the _**''Hogyoku''**_ it created a nigh impenetrable sphere of condensed reiatsu (Like the barrier over the Seireitei only 4 dimensional and on a much larger scale) that spread across all the Halo network effectively protecting all life within the network from the dangers of the warp, but at the same time cutting them off from the rest of the galaxy.

This was all achieved in record time by the Shingami, taking just over 90 years, now allowing the Shinigami some peace of mind, knowing they were safe and not in danger of extinction.

As time passed the Enslavers eventually died off due to them harvesting all psychic life that they could reach within the galaxy, with the Enslavers gone, life once again emerged within the galaxy, the great extinction was now over and a new golden age of life was on the horizon.

But even with the Enslavers gone, the massive warp storms remained, continuing to isolate the Eldar and Shinigami from each other, every attempt they made to pass through met with failure, they eventually gave up but it took a toll on the Shinigami, being cut of from the rest of the galaxy and more importantly their kin and having limited resources made them resort to extreme measures.

And thus 5 _**''Dangai P**_ ** _recipice Worlds''_** were created, gigantic worlds similar in design to the shield worlds only 10 times bigger, all connected to the Greater Ark like the Halos, 1 world being able to hold over a 2/5 of the overall Shinigami population and each powered by a device similar but smaller than the Hogyoku that allowed them to to alter time and space, by making the density of time within it to be extremely low when compared to other exterior dimensions. To be precise it is over 40,000 times less denser, meaning that when one hour passes in the Dangai world, an equivalent of 40,000 hours pass in the outside world. The purpose for these worlds was simple, they were to be used as mass hibernation vessels until the warp storms vanish.

(AN The Shinigami will be in hibernation up until mid 38th millennium, due to the difference in time density only about 1500 years will have passed with in Dangai Precipice Worlds, that being the equivalent of 15 of our years to a Shinigami and Eldar since they have long lives. The warp storms won't vanish till the beginning of the 41st millennium)

During the time of there hibernation their worlds and technology would be protected and maintained by billions of sentinels and monitors until the time came for the creators to return and reclaim what is theirs.

And so after nearly 200 years of isolation, the Shinigami enter the Age of Slumber.

* * *

 **Time Line**

 **Keys:  
AWH- After War in Heaven  
C.M-Current Millennium**

 **200 Years AWH  
The Shinigami enter the Age of Slumber  
**

 **The Eldar enter a golden age, as the Eldar Empire is born and becomes the most powerful force in the galaxy.**

 **C.M15-20 (60,000,000 Years AWH): An Empire Ascendant and a Religious Design  
Shinigami sentinels and monitors come into contact with multiple new races calling themselves the 'Covenant' on the Halos, Arks and Shield Worlds, no hostility is required as they seem to view the Shinigami technology as 'Holy Relics' of a superior being and have forbidden themselves from removing any of the technology. Intrigued and seeing a way this could benefit their creators in the future the monitors reach out to this Covenant, telling them of their creators, showing them the power of a Shinigami in the form of a recording that showed Admiral Commander Yamamoto standing in mid-air releasing his shikai. They then tell them how they saved all the Covenant races by building the Halos and Arks to hold back the warp and that one day they will return from their slumber.**

 **The Covenant races almost instantly start to worship them as Gods and pledge their allegiance to the Shinigami, they eagerly await their return.**

 **The Eldar have enjoyed galactic dominance and peace for over 60,000,000 years as the golden age continues, but even through these joyous times they still mourn the loss of their Kin the Shinigami. Each Eldar child is taught from a young age about their missing kin, from the technological prowess that is still with them today in the form of the Shield World 'Lileath's Dream' that was gifted to the Eldar, to their unique spiritual powers that made them a force to be reckoned with and of course the bond that they share. Many children growing up wishing to one day meet a Shinigami, prays are still offered to the Shinigami deities out of love and respect.**

 **C.M18-30: Darkness Rising and The Light of the Future  
Throughout Eldar civilisation, a profound degradation in moral discipline sets in. Over the millennia, there is a gradual slide into sensual excess. With the rise of cults of pleasure, the worship of Eldar and Shinigami Gods declines. Slowly, the foundations of the once-great empire starts to crumble. As the quest for excess crosses the line into outright evil, a perverse new god stirs in the Warp.**

 **In the Soul Society** **Reiō witnesses the slow corruption that is eating away at the Eldar. His son** **Yhwach warns him that he has foreseen a terrible fate for the Eldar if they do not change their ways, but** **Reiō is forced to watch and wait for now, as he cannot break the oath he made with** **Asuryan. That no Eldar God or Goddess may interfere with a Shinigami and no Shinigami God or Goddess may interfere with an Eldar.**

 **C.M18-20: The Hidden Kin  
The cults of pleasure slowly take over the lawless port-cities of the webway. The largest and most influential, Commorragh, becomes synonymous with vice. The forefathers of the Dark Eldar are born.**

 **C.M18-30: A Sickness of The Spirit  
The luxury of the Eldar Empire breeds a combination of curiosity and complacency**

 **C.M30-31: The Great Exodus  
Those Eldar able to see the rotten core of their empire for what it truly is flee. First to leave are the Exodites, followed not long after by the craftworld Eldar.**

 **C.M31: The Fall and Saviours  
The core of the Eldar Empre is consumed by the cataclysmic birth-screams of the Dark God Slaanesh. Trillions of sentient beings die as the centre of the galaxy collapses into the immaterium, leaving the Eye of Terror in it's place. The Eldar civilisation shatters, and the psychic backlash of Slaanesh's ascendance curses the immortal souls of those who survive. The Eldar race's long battle against extinction begins.**

 **In the royal throne room in the Soul Society,** **Reiō** **along with** **Yhwach,** **Mimihagi and** **Barragan gather as they try to save as many Eldar souls as possible by stretching their influence out across the void, only a couple billion are saved in time, but also** **Reiō personally managed to save** **Isha,** **Lileath,** **Cegorach and** **Kaela Mensha Khaine before they were killed in their weakened states by Slaanesh and other warp spawn that had invaded the Pantheon. All four were currently in the throne room, Isha kneeling on the floor holding a weeping Lileath, within one of her hands was a golden key, The** **Ōken, she had managed to save it when Asuryan fell.** **Cegorach sitting against the doors to the throne room head in his hands and Kaela Mensha Khaine roaring with rage, until Yhwach calmed him down.** **Reiō looked at the scene before him in sadness, as he slowly moved towards the weeping forms of Isha and Lileath, and enveloped them in an embrace to which they quickly returned.**

 **C.M31: The Rise of Humanity and An Interest of An All Knowing  
** **The Warp storms isolating the human home world of Terra are swept away by the violence of Slaanesh's birth and the Emperor of Mankind unites Humanity in conquest. Their stranglehold on space travel broken, the Eldar are powerless to stop it.**

 **Mimihagi takes notice of this 'Humanity' and is intrigued, if one were to look at them at first glance they could be mistaken for a Shinigami or an Eldar he would have to keep his eye on this species, but first he needed to inform** **Reiō of this 'Emperor of Mankind' he had the power to rival a Soul King and needed to be watched carefully.**

 **Reiō spent most of his time watching over Isha and Lileath who had taken up residence in the royal palace, but spent most of their time in the palaces vast gardens. The loss of her father had hit Lileath hard, she would be seen sitting over the lake on a small red bridge, staring at her reflection for hours, Isha would sometimes join her daughter.** **Reiō had always liked** **Kurnous, so he too was saddened by his death, he vowed to protect Isha and Lileath, not only for themselves but for** **Kurnous, he would make sure no harm or hardships befall his wife and daughter.**

 **Isha had spent most of her time crying at the lose of trillions of her children, Husband and fellow Gods. It helped that** **Reisa and Seka were there with her and with their help she crafted her tears into Soul Stones, her way of protecting her remaining Eldar children.**

 **Yhwach kept his Quincy army on alert for any possible attack on the Soul Society even though it was slim as the only way from the Warp to the Soul Society was via the Pantheon portal, and the only way to make a connection was with an** **Ōken, both of which were now in Reiō's possession, so the Soul Society was locked and Hidden.**

 **Hüten like Yhwach was on alert and since he didn't need to help guide Shinigami ships through slipspace, he diverted is full attention to the Senkaimon gate, just in case off chance of Soul Society being found by any of the denizens of the warp.**

 **C.M31: The Pride of The Phoenix  
Farseer Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwe contrives a parley with Fulgrim, the Primarch of the Emperor's Children, to warn him of the tendrils of Chaos corrupting the Legiones Astartes. Tragically, the Eldar's warning falls upon deaf ears.**

 **764.M34: The Shattering of Lugganath  
The Emperor's Children ravage Craftworld Lugganath in Slaanesh's name, killing thousands of Eldar before they are repelled**

 **818.M35: The Ghoul Star Supernova**

 **334.M36: The Ghostly Harvest  
Twelve Alaitoc Wraithknights plunder waystones from the ruins of Belial IV. The cavorting Daemon hosts of the crone world attack in force, but the Eldar are able to forge a path back to their webway portal and escape unharmed.**

 **514.M38 War In The Webway and The End Of A Slumber  
The Eldar of Ulthwe and the Jade Knife Kabal of Commorragh battle for dominance within the shattered spars of the webway, An uneasy truce is called only when the death toll becomes unbearable. At this point in time all Eldar ****history be they Craftworld or Commorragh is fragmented, The most ancient portions are of semi-mythological nature and validity. With the Fall of the Eldar most of their ancient libraries and written records were lost forever, this included records of their kin who faded from the Eldar's memory to the vaults of time. The Eldar themselves are unsure of their history and remember it mostly through acting plays which are performed by the ever-wandering troupes of Harlequins.**

 **In the eastern sector of the galaxy the massive warp storms begin to fade and will vanish completely by the turn of the 41st millennium, seeing this the monitor A.I aboard the Greater Ark sends the activation signals to the** **Dangai Precipice Worlds and informs the Covenant of the Shinigami's impending arrival.**

 **The Covenant's reaction to this news is one of** **hysteria and joyous celebration, their Gods are returning, they have waited so long for this day. They sent the most important of their respective races military and civilian to the Shinigami home world to await their arrival.**

 **Aboard the** **Dangai Precipice Worlds the Shinigami finally awaken from their hibernation, the Age of Slumber had come to an end. As they take their first steps outside in over 60 million years with the help of A.I Constructs, they instantly collapse and break out in a cold sweat, some even weeping, the universe felt so cold to them, the warm presence of their kin was barely noticeable, what was once a beacon in the void was nothing more than a single flame that could be extinguished at any moment, something catastrophic had befallen the Eldar they didn't know what but thankfully they were still alive. After a day of recuperation the Shinigami made way to their fleets, their kin needed them but first they had to reclaim what is theirs. The reclamation had begun and their first destination was** **Jūreichi.**

 **Upon their arrival at** **Jūreichi the Shinigami** **are met with a peculiar sight, outside the shining Capital city of** **Seireitei stood seven strange unseen races cheering in jubilee, most Shinigami are caught of guard by this, the members of Central 46 and the Gotei 13 stepping forward to meet these races, already having prior knowledge of this Covenant given to them by the monitors on the Dangai Worlds and agree that they could be useful in the future.**

 **The Covenant races instantly feel the power rolling off the Shinigami in waves, making it hard to breath and threatening to crush them. When a group of Shinigami dressed differently to the others stepped towards them, they bowed down, while muttering 'My Lords' wanting nothing more but to please their 'Gods'.**

 **The next few days are dedicated to how the Covenant will play a role in a Shinigami galaxy, after hours of discussion it is decided, The Covenant race will become client races to the Shinigami, they will gather resources for the Shinigami, have their military incorporated into the Gotei and each race will be under the command of the Gotei 13 and Central 46, they would also be joining the Shinigami in the journey to the greater galaxy in search of the kin the Eldar. In return the Covenant races will be granted full Shinigami citizenship, their worlds and people will be given advancements and will be under the full protection of the Gotei, and finally they would be offered the 'salvation' they wanted, their souls would be given access to the Soul Society upon their deaths, this was something that amused** **Reiō, but he allowed it as he fore-sore these young races playing a big role in the coming journey to the larger galaxy, it would be their reward or 'salvation' as they put it.** **Barragan was less than pleased, he would be the one collecting theirs souls meaning more work for him.**

 **The Covenant races are at first shocked at the revelation of these 'Eldar' are the brothers and sisters to the Shinigami meaning they are their Gods too, they eagerly accept their terms and being preparation for this 'Great Journey'. They would not fail their Gods, they would help them reunite with their siblings.**

 **514.M38-492.M39: A Cruel Thirst and a Power Returned  
The Slaaneshi Daemon Prince Lilesh Snarelust slakes his infernal desire for excess, masterminding a vast daemonic incursion across a score of Imperial worlds near the Moon of Nightmares. Unwilling to permit such a foray into the material plane so near to their Craftworld, the Eldar of Saim-Hann respond with focussed aggression, risking all in the battle against the legions of the Dark Prince. Over the course of five years, the Windriders of Saim-Hann systematically outmanoeuvre and exterminate those loyal to the court of Slaanesh. Eventually, Saim-Hann's high chieftain Nuadhu brings Lilesh Snarelust to battle at the Daemon's corrupted stronghold, the so-called Sanctuary of Sins. Though Snarelust's lethal handmaidens seek to intervene, Nuadhu's Jetbike kinriders keep them at bay with volleys of shuriken catapult fire. Leaping from the back of his Jetbike, Nuadhu plunges the legendary Celestial Lance into the Daemon's heart, shattering its soul and banishing its essence to the hell from whence it came. Those Slaaneshi Daemons that remain - and the Chaos-worshipping humans that are in league with them - are mercilessly culled.  
**

 **The Shinigami have reclaimed their territories, worlds and technology, their armies and fleets (now** **including the Covenant races under their command) are back to full strength, civilian life has regained the normalcy it once had before for the time of isolation. Covenant races faith has never been stronger, they have entered a golden age with their Gods who they respect and revere, they eagerly await the time of the 'Great Journey' so they may prove themselves to their Gods. All is ready, the Shinigami now wait for storms to clear. (AN everything after this point will not follow cannon)**

 **859.M40-M41: Birth of The White Moon and The Black Sun  
Farseer Eldrad ****Ulthran's wife gives birth to a daughter, as she grows she shows great potential to be just as great as her father in the path of a seer and thus her fate is decided. Born is Farseer Taldeer** **Ulthran** **of the Craftworld Ulthwe, she is a beautiful woman with long black hair worn in a centre parting, her ears poking out through her hair, she has sharp features and piercing sliver eyes that hold power and wisdom, she is young and ready to make her mark on this bleak galaxy.**

 **Masaki Shiba Kurosaki wife of Ex Gotei Admiral Isshin Shiba Kurosaki gives birth to a son blessed with this gifts of the Gods, From** **Reiō he gains vast stores of Spiritual power, from Mimihagi he gains a keen intellect and sharp mind, from Yhwach he is blessed with the powers of a Quincy and natural fighting ability and finally from Barragan he is given the destructive powers of a hollow, never before has a Shinigami been blessed by four Gods at once. As soon as he came of age now standing at just over 7ft, with shoulder length Orange hair, ears poking out from underneath, handsome face with warm brown eyes. He was quickly put through Gotei training, where he stunned all his teachers, he mastered the Shinigami arts in record time, Kido, Zanjitsu, Hoho, Hakuda, Shikai and most shockingly he achieved Bankai in 3 days. After this he went on to master the Quincy and Hollow arts with similar results, And now a young Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki holding the rank of Captain is ready to prove his worth.**

 **M41-2.M41: What Was Lost is Now Found and Calming of the Storms  
The Eldar pick up an ancient Eldar signal in the Webway, leading to a system just outside the Eye of Terror, Craftworld Ulthwe sends a fleet in response to the signal, not knowing they were about to make a discovery that would shock every Craftworld Eldar to their cores.**

 **The massive warp storms finally clear, the Shinigami's isolation is at an end and the journey to the greater galaxy could begin.**

* * *

 **End of Introduction Part 2**

 **Please Favourite and Follow if you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review as I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Key Words and Side information: Most of this information is canon, but some like the size of the Void Stalker Battleship I improvised as it is not mentioned in the Lexicanum.**

 **Tomb World -** A Tomb World is seemingly long abandoned, and many are thought to be the ancient worlds of the Necrontyr, since their architecture shows up on many of the planets. Tomb worlds have a tendency to be barren and lifeless desert worlds.

 **Æonic orb -** The Æonic Orb is the rarest of the Necron weapon constructs and among one of the most destructive. Even during the war against the Ancients only a handful of these were used. Utilising the technological might of the living metal called Necrodermis this weapon is fueled by a fragment of a star. This essence is then encased in an orb-shaped containment field that sits on top of a skimmer platform, giving this weapon system frightening mobility, which is most often used to give the Æonic Orb the most favourable firing positions to take out enemy titans.

The firing mechanism of the weapon is as simple as it is effective. Merely by changing the containment field the Orb is capable of unleashing devastating bolts of energy that can cut virtually any material uncontested and obliterate everything in a 200 metre radius. Fortunately, after a shot of this solar flare weapon the Orb seems to require a significant amount of time to recharge. The Orb's secondary weapon, the solar burst, is simply a short-ranged, less-powerful version of the solar flare beam. This is compensated for by the beam affecting a larger area due to the increased radiation effects and the greater accuracy.

Upon destruction the Æonic Orb's containment field suffers a catastrophic failure, uncontrollably releasing the massive power held within. This results in a massive explosion, capable of levelling whatever army is foolish enough to be close to it. This destructive process both deals retribution to enemy forces that manage to bring down this weapon construct, and secure it from falling into the hands of the lesser races.

 **Cairn-Class Tomb Ship -** At fifteen kilometres wide, these are the largest vessels in the Necron Fleet. They are the most powerful and heavily armed of Necron ships and are easily strong enough to destroy an Imperial Battleship. Though they are powerful, they are also rare. They are heavily equipped with an array of devastating weaponry, such as the Sepulchre, Lightning Arcs, Energy Drain generators, and Particle Whips.

They are always part of a fleet and have never been seen without three escorts of Scythe Class Harvest Ships. They are all of the same design, indicating a well-planned and tested ship, brought to the fruition of its design.

 **Void Stalker Battleship -** The fifteen kilometres long Void Stalker is one of the largest Eldar space vessels. It represents the pinnacle of Eldar technology, they are strong and powerful with various weapons including Pulsar Lances, Eldar Weapons Batteries and Eldar Launch Bays with Darkstar Fighters and Eagle Bombers.

 **GSO Supercarrier -** The twenty-eight kilometres and eight-hundred and sixty metres long the Supercarrier is the largest class within the Gotei Navy and an extremely powerful, heavy warship classification. Exclusivity commanded by the Admirals of the Gotei making them a rare on the battlefield.

Overall, the Supercarrier is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Gotei starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. The vessel looks nearly identical to the GAS-Class Assault Carrier, as it is comprised of several bulbous sections and a hook-like prow.

Gotei Supercarriers are considered by the Eldar to be the most powerful space-faring vessels ever created. Carrying seven lethal energy projectors, thousands of pulse lasers and point defense turrets, plasma torpedo launchers and hundreds of squadrons of Seraph-Class and Banshee Interceptors-Class single ship fighters, a Gotei Supercarrier is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even Assault Carriers and Cairn-Class Tomb Ships without help from other Gotei ships.

Supercarriers are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel, along with innumerable ground vehicles, weaponry, and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays.

 **Admiral Commander -** The Admiral Commander rank is the highest military rank within the Gotei and is the head of the Gotei 13 Admiralty board, the Eldar equivalent is the High Farseer. The Admiral Commander is extremely powerful, has full authority over any other rank within the Gotei be they naval or army, including the Admirals.

 **Farseer -** Farseers are the most powerful of all Eldar psykers. They are most often known for using their vast psychic powers to see the possibilities of the future to be able to manipulate events to better ensure the survival of the Eldar. They follow the Path of the Seer.

 **Autarch -** An Autarch is the supreme commander of an Eldar war host, having an exceptional understanding of the art of war and also the many Eldar Paths. They have since followed the Path of the Leader

 **Eldar Paths -** There are many Eldar Paths, or Ai'elethra. The Paths of the Seer and the Warrior are the most well-known, but are just two of the many paths the Eldar may devote themselves to. Some of these other roles are very clearly defined, with their own traditions and behavioural patterns. Others are less structured and offer less guidance. They allow a relative amount of freedom and rely on the inner strength that the Eldar has already attained. These paths involve more civilian and mundane roles such as technicians, civil administrators, fabricators, colonists, traders, explorers, etc. Regardless of their civilian roles, these Eldar still take part in battle as Guardians and in other functions which are necessary in any military force.

 **Path of Awakening**

The Path of Awakening is a path in which Eldar learn how to analyse their surroundings. Those trained on this path can notice things that would seem insignificant or impossible to see, even to a normal Eldar. The Path of Awakening is the polar opposite of the Path of Dreaming, as it focuses on looking out rather than within. The Path of Awakening is usually a prelude to the Path of the Artisan.

 **Path of the Artisan**

The Path of the Artisan is a relatively common path. Upon the Path of the Artisan, there are many smaller avenues, such as the Path of the Poet, the Path of the Sculptor and so on. Even within each of these minor paths there are conflicting schools of style, such as the School of Hithrinair, which teaches that the artist should become as much a part of his art as he can be, with its followers often bleaching their skin and marking themselves with stylistic tattoos.

 **Path of Command**

The Path of Command, also known as the Path of the Leader is for those Eldar with a passion for military command and strategy. Its members are the Autarchs who tread this path to better command larger forces of Eldar warriors. To enter this path one is expected to have completed previously several 'military' paths already.

 **Path of the Dreamer**

The Path of the Dreamer is a meditative path undertaken by many Eldar in which the Eldar learns to control and direct their dreams, which they can stay entranced in for days at a time. During these dreams it is usual for another Eldar to act as a "Dream Watcher".

 **Path of Grief**

The Path of Grief is a path in which one grieves for the death and suffering at Eldar remembrance services and funerals. This allows the other Eldar to remember without succumbing to the emotions that would be in violation of the Path and tempt the wrath of She Who Thirsts.

 **Path of the Mariner**

The Path of the Mariner crew the Eldar Space Fleet. Those who seek this path often wish to see the sights of the galaxy and often seek inner peace after a period in which they feel lost. Also known as the Path of the Steersman.

 **Path of the Outcast**

The Path of the Outcast is what is considered as outside the Eldar Path. Those who desert the Eldar Path are known as Outcasts and follow the Path of the Outcast. The intensely capable Eldar mind sometimes rebels against the highly structured delineation of achievement which the Eldar Path offers. Without the protection of the Eldar Path an individual is likely to be driven crazy and eventually succumb to self-destructive urges. The worst fate of all is the Path of Damnation, but no Eldar will speak of this aberration and so almost nothing is known about it.

Sometimes young, inexperienced or disgraced Eldar leave their craftworlds to wander among the stars. Thereby they break out of the cycle of paths and go through a period of great danger. This period is sometimes called the Path of the Outcast, Path of Wandering, or Path of Damnation, but these names are technically wrong as these Eldar are completely outside of the cycle of paths.

Most of the time they become Rangers. Some eventually return to their Craftworlds and to the safety of the paths. Those who are unable to return, for one reason or another, eventually become Pathfinders. Other outcasts become pirates, raiders, and corsairs.

 **Path of Service**

The Path of Service is a path in which Eldar give themselves over to the service of others. Eldar do this out of the same sense of duty that inspires some to take more militant paths. They perform jobs the Humans may describe as menial.

 **Path of the Seer**

The Path of the Seer, also known as the Path of the Witch, is the longest, most treacherous, most complex, and rarest of all paths. Its members are the psychic Seers. The Spiritseers are specialists in the handling of spirit stones for the raising of the Wraithguards and Wraithlords. The Warlocks previously underwent the Path of the Warrior and now lead the Eldar into battle. The Farseers are lost upon the path of the Seer, and are the most powerful Eldar psykers of all. Bonesingers are Seers who use their psychic talents to manipulate the growth of Wraithbone.

The ultimate fate of a Farseer is to become wholly part of the Craftworld as a Crystal Seer.

 **Path of the Warrior**

The Path of the Warrior's members are the Aspect Warriors. Those who lose themselves upon this path become Exarchs. The most widely known aspects are the Dire Avengers, the Howling Banshees, the Striking Scorpions, the Fire Dragons, the Swooping Hawks, the Dark Reapers, the Crimson Hunters, and the Warp Spiders. There are several lesser known types of aspect warriors, some even unique to a single craftworld.

One of the more rare aspects are the Shining Spears. Also known is the aspect of the Eagle Pilot, who is the Eldar equivalent to a fighter-pilot.

It must be mentioned that Guardians are not treading this path at all. They are following other 'civilian' paths, being summoned to fight for the Craftworld for the duration of the given emergency.

 **Spirit Stone -** The Eldar spirit stones are small, seemingly precious stones carried on an Eldar's chest, used to save their souls from destruction by Slaanesh. They are made out of psycho-receptive crystals called waystones. At the moment of the Eldar's death the stone acts like a 'psychic trap', absorbing his psychic self and preventing it from entering the warp. The waystones are said to be the tears of Isha that were then crafted by Seka to be given to the Eldar.

 **Slipstream space (Slipspace for short) -** Otherwise known as Shaw-Fujikawa space to the Gotei Research and Development is a term for the eleven non-visible infinitesimal dimensions used for faster-than-light travel. Making a transition from one place to another via slipspace is known as a "slip" or "jump."

 **Emperor of Mankind -** The Emperor of Mankind is the sovereign of the Imperium of Man, and Father, Guardian, and God of the human race.


	3. Statistics

**Time Skip 41st Millennium**

 **Eldar and Shinigami statistics**

 **####Logging in to Mainframe####**

 **Mainframe: 0021694 CODE NAME: GUILTY SPARK. How may I help creator?**

 **...Search Eldar Empire 41st Millennium...**

 **Searching for ''Eldar Empire 41st Millennium''... ####ERROR: NO DATA ON QUERY ''Eldar Empire 41st Millennium''NOW CHECKING OTHER RELEVANT DATA ''Eldar'' :ERROR####**

 **####ONE RELEVANT SOURCE, CODE NAME ''Craftworlds'' IS THIS AN RELEVANT SELECTION CREATOR?####**

 **...Yes...**

 **Selection confirmed... Accessing Craftworlds data, please wait...**

 **Clearance Gwynt Tân required... Please enter code ***********...Clearance granted.**

 **Craftworlds: Gigantic Starships over 8,000 km in length, Species: Eldar... Gathering new data please wait.**

 **Craftworlds last safe haven for the remnants of the ''Eldar Empire'' Each craftworld is a self-sufficient, independent realm with its own culture. Craftworlds are in many ways living entities, powered by psychic energy from its ''Infinity Circuit''... (####ERROR: NO DATA ON INFINITY CIRCUIT, MY APOLOGIES CREATOR :ERROR####) and responding in an organic way to the stimuli of psychic forces. The power within a Craftworld can be expended as light or heat, and most Craftworld technology could not function without this psychic power grid.**

 **Only 41 Craftworlds in the galaxy all under possible threat... Eldar survival ratio 10:4 not in favour.**

 **Birthrates are falling.**

 **Military presences on galactic scale: Unkown, but assumed to be small due to the limited number of Craftworlds.**

 **Designated Home World: Elsarvyss, Third Inner Spiral arm Western sector, Hydra System, Milky way galaxy... Destroyed in the ''Eye of Terror'' ####ERROR: NO DATA ON ''Eye of Terror'' MY APOLOGIES CREATOR :ERROR####**

 **Number of colonies: Unkown how many Eldar fled to colonize new worlds after ''The Fall''... (####ERROR: NO DATA ON ''The Fall'' POSSIBLE REASON FOR LOW ELDAR NUMBER? MORE DATA WILL BE NEEDED FOR AN ACCURATE HYPOTHESIS CREATOR :ERROR####) ...also any Eldar colonies out there have a high possibility of being rouge (No allegiance to a Craftworld)... collecting new data please wait... CODE NAME: ''Exodite Worlds'' no valuable data, only that they are worlds settled by Eldar, but do not adhere to the Craftworlds.**

 **Craftworld ''Biel-tan'' has been known to act as a defender to these worlds.**

 **Most Eldar now live on Craftworlds.**

 **Notable Craftworlds:**

 **-Alaitoc**

 **-Biel-tan**

 **-Iyanden**

 **-Saim-Hann**

 **-Ulthwe**

 **Fleet Size: Unkown, No up-to date, data concerning Eldar current strength...**

 **End of reliable data for 41st Millennia The Eldar.**

 **WARNING! DATA NOT RELIABLE, MOST OF FOLLOWING SCRIPTS THAT AREN'T ON NEWLY ACQUIRED CRAFTWORLD DATA, DATES BACK TO PRE ELDAR-SHINIGAMI ISOLATION PERIOD.**

 **Fleet Types:**

 **CDF: Craftworld Defence Fleet**

-CDFs are the most important fleets in the Eldar navy, tasked with protection the Craftworlds. Only the most elite are given a position in the CDF, these fleets are normally over 150 strong, will multiple Battleship Class vessels. every crew member aboard a CDF ship must complete their duty at a 100% success rate, failure is not acceptable when your duty is the protection of untold millions.

 **SRF: Scout and Reconnaissance Fleet**

-SRFs are tasked with scouting out new systems, gathering data on a enemy, fleet, world or space station and then reporting back to, normally their craftworld, they play a vital role in obtaining a victory from a battle, as they can give vital information, on enemy fleet positions, numbers and defences, Normally consisting of Corvetts, Frigates and sometimes Destoryers.

 **FRF: Fast Response Fleet**

-FRFs main purpose is to respond to distress signals as quickly as possible. Secure the area and lock it down until Eldar reinforcements arrive and secure the situation.

 **PDF: Planetary Defence Fleet ####ERROR: NO PDFs IN COMMISSION AS THEIR ARE NO ELDAR PLANETS TO DEFEND :ERROR####**

 **PAF: Planetary Assault Fleet**

-PAFs are large fleets, normally consisting of the whole Eldar arsenal, Battleships, Cruisers, Light Cruisers,Frigates, Destroyers and Corvettes, all fully stocked, loaded with troops and weaponry, as they'll normally used for drawn out battles on enemy worlds. They are known to quickly overpower most PDF forces and tightly bunker down against an enemy counter attack.

 **Fleet Classifications:**

 **Battleship Class**

 **Void Stalker: (Flag Ship)**

\- Length: 15,564m

 **Armaments**

-Fusion Beamer

-Pulsar Lance

-Macrocannons

-Torpedos

-Sonic Torpedos

-Sonic Charges

-Holofields

 **Launch Bays**

-Darkstar Fighter

-Eagle Bomber

-Transports

 **Crew**

-Navy personnel 1500

-Medical staff 200

-Civilian 75

-Warriors 1000:

 **Varying corps**

-Guardians

-Rangers

-Warp Spiders

-Dire Avengers

-Fire Dragons

-Howling Banshees

 **Vehicles**

-Fire Prism

-Falcon

-Night Spinner

-Wraithlord

-Nightwing Interceptors

 **-Commanders**

-1 Farseer

-1 Warlock

-1 Autarch

 **Cruisers Class**

\- Length:1500m-2000m

 **Classification**

-Dragonship Class

-Eclipse Class

-Shadow Class

-Wraithship Class

-Naiad Class

 **Light Cruisers Class**

-Length:1000m-1500m

 **Classification**

-Aurora Class

-Solaris Class

 **Frigates Class**

-Length:300m-600m

 **Classifications**

-Aconite Frigate

-Hellebore Frigate

 **Destroyers Class**

-Length:300m-500m

 **Classifications**

-Hemlock Destroyer

-Nighshade Destroyer

 **Corvettes Class**

-Length:150m

 **Classifications**

-Shadowhunter Corvette

 **Space Stations**

-Haven Spire

 **Ground Forces Classifications**

 **Infantry:**

-Guardians

-Rangers

-Dark Reapers

-Dire Avengers

-Fire Dragons

-Howling Banshees

-Striking Scorpions

-Swooping Hawks

-Warp Spiders

-Harlequins

-Wraithguard

-Farseer

-Autarch

-Warlock

 **Vehicles**

 **Light Vehicles**

-Hornet

-Jetbike

-Vyper

 **Grav Tanks**

-Falcon

-Fire Prism

-Firestrom

-Night Spinner

-Wave Serpent

-Warp Hunter

 **Super-Heavy Grav Tank**

-Cobra

-Deathstalker

-Lynx

-Scorpion

-Storm Serpent

-Tempest

-Void Spinner

 **Walkers**

-War Walker

-Wraithlord

-Wraithseer

-Wasp

 **Titans**

-Phantom Battle Titan

-Revenant Scout Titan

 **Aircraft**

-Hemlock Wraithfighter

-Nightwing

-Nightshade Interceptor

-Phoenix

 **Ending Eldar review...**

 **Is there anything else I can help you with today creator?**

 **...Gotei...**

 **Accessing ''Gotei'' (Shinigami) data, please wait...**

 **Clearance Hikaze required... Please enter code *******...Clearance granted.**

 **Estimated Military presences on galactic scale: 800-850 Billion personnel, This includes client races military such as:**

 **San 'Shyuum (to a lesser degree)**

 **Sangheili**

 **Jiralhanae**

 **Mgalekgolo**

 **Yanme'e**

 **Kig-Yar**

 **Unggoy**

 **(Note: No race other than Shinigami can achieve high ranking status within the Gotei, e.g. Aidmiral, Captain, Lieutenant, all Shinigami even recruits, are of a higher position and status than any of the client races.)**

 **Designated Home World: ''Jūreichi'', Second Inner Spiral arm of the Eastern sector, Taiyō System, Milky Way Galaxy.**

 **Number of colonies... Roughly 250,000 colonized worlds, including Garden, Agri, Fortress, Forge, Shield worlds and Space Stations, Largest being ''High Charity''**

 **Fleet Size: Over 5.5 million strong. (This does not include Fighters, Bomber or landing craft)**

 **Fleet Types and Notable Fleets**

 **Fleet Types:**

 **HSF: Home System Fleet**

-A Home System Fleet, is a Fleet that is constantly within 1 days travel of the Jūreichi system, There are 13 HSF, each lead by a member of the Admiralty board, also known as the ''Gotei 13'' If the system were to ever come under attack, all HSFs would immediately set a ''Slipspace'' jump to Jūreichi and be there before the enemy could inflict any real damage... They would also have to contest with 1HSF which constantly orbiting Jūreichi itself, Vigilant and Merciless.

 **GADF: Greater Arc Defence Fleet**

-The GADF Fleet is the fleet in charge of protecting one of the Shinigami's greatest creations and greatest defence ''The Greater Arc'' This fleet is one of the most important fleet in the Gotei, Lead by the Leader of the ''Arc Guard''

 **LADF: Lesser Arc Defence Fleet**

-The 4 LADFs are charged with the protection of the ''Lesser Arcs'' These Fleets are very important and must always perform their duty at a 100% success rate, no room for error, These fleets are lead by the senior members of the Arc guard.

 **HIDF: Halo Installation Defence Fleet**

-HIDFs are the protectors of the Halo Installation, also so known as ''Ring Worlds'' by the Civilian population. A HIDF will normally work in pairs, one fleet of the pair at a time will take a 6 month long defence shift of there designated Installation, while the other fleet performs the standard territorial patrols in Shinigami space or take time for shore leave, after a 6 month shift is complete they will trade places.

 **GRDF: Gotei Reserch & Development Fleet**

-GRDFs is mainly made up of Research and Excavation vessels, unarmed and vulnerable, the other vessels in the fleet are military, mostly Corvettes, Frigates and 1 Cruiser-Class acting as flagship. GRDFs report directly to the President/Vice President of the ''Gotei Research & Development Bureau''.

 **MRF: Medical & Repair Fleet**

-MRFs are very small and only consist of Mobile Repair Platforms, Hospital ships, Corvettes and a few fighter defence squadrons that can land, refuel and resupply on the Mobile Repair Platforms. MRFs normally latch on to larger Fleets during battles to provide, fighter support and relief procedures.

 **SRF: Scout and Reconnaissance Fleet**

-SRFs perform basic reconnaissance missions to uncharted systems, in hopes of finding habitable worlds to colonize, worlds that can be terraformed, worlds ripe with raw materials or other resources for Excavators to claim, and last searching for other form of life, sentient or otherwise. It's also helps improve Shinigami Space Security when more system have been charted.

 **FRF: Fast Response Fleet**

-The name says it all, FRFs main purpose is to respond to distress signals as quickly as possible. Secure the area and lock it down until reinforcements arrive or if not needed destroy or disable all threats and report all findings to the Gotei 13 and Central 46 at High Charity.

 **OSF: Onmitsukido Stealth Fleet**

-OSF are Special forces fleets under the use the **''Onmitsukido''** mainly used to transport Onmitsukido forces to their mission undetected, the OSF personnel are the elite of the elite, only being bested by HSF fleets. OSF fleets are normally made up of Fighters, Transports, Corvettes and 1 Destoryer flag ship, a Onmitsukido ship can be distinguished by their colour, being a dark blue. All Onmitsukido ships are fitted with a active camouflage drives.

 **PDF: Planetary Defence Fleet**

-PDFs have the same responsibilities as a HSF and FRF, only difference being that they protect the colonies, Shield Worlds and client race worlds against attack from enemy forces and are always in orbit over said worlds.

 **PAF: Planetary Assault Fleet**

-PAFs are large fleets, normally consisting of the whole Gotei arsenal, Supercarriers, Assault Carriers, Battlecruisers, Light Cruisers, Frigates, Destroyers and Corvettes, all fully stocked, loaded with troops and weaponry, as they'll normally used for drawn out battles on enemy worlds. They known to quickly overpower most PDF forces and tightly bunker down against an enemy counter attack.

 **PAAF: Planetary Annihilation Assault Fleet**

-PAAFs are basically PAFs, only with a lot more Supercarriers, Assault Carriers and Battlecruisers. Their role is not conquering or blockading a planet, but in the 100% glassing of a planets surface, making said planet uninhabitable.

 **SSAF: Star System Annihilation Fleet(Only 1 in service and unused, much to the disappointment of it's Admiral)**

-SSAF is a PAAF only they are armed with a MkII NOVA Bomb, capable of wiping out everything in a 4.2 light years... on paper that is, as one has never been used before, only in computer simulated tests.

 **Notable Fleets:**

 **1HSF: 1st Home System Fleet (Admiral Commander/Imperial Admiral Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto)**

 **2HSF: 2nd Home System Fleet (Admiral/Onmitsukido Commander In-Chief Suì-Fēng)**

 **3HSF: 3rd Home System Fleet (Admiral Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi)**

 **4HSF: 4th Home System Fleet (Admiral/MRF: Medical & Repair Fleet Admiral Retsu Unohana)**

 **5HSF: 5th Home System Fleet (Admiral/Vizard Commander In-Chief Shinji Hirako)**

 **6HSF: 6th Home System Fleet (Admiral Byakuya Kuchiki)**

 **7HSF: 7th Home System Fleet (Admiral Sajin Komamura Note: He will be in his human form, no fur)**

 **8HSF: 8th Home System Fleet (Admiral Shunsui Kyōraku)**

 **9HSF: 9th Home System Fleet (Admiral Kensei Muguruma)**

 **10HSF: 10th Home System Fleet(Admiral Tōshirō Hitsugaya)**

 **11HSF: 11th Home System Fleet (Admiral/SSAF: Star System Annihilation Fleet Admiral Kenpachi Zaraki)**

 **12HSF: 12th Home System Fleet (Admiral/GRD: Gotei Research & Development President Mayuri Kurotsuchi)**

 **13HSF: 13th Home System Fleet (Admiral Jūshirō Ukitake No illness thanks to Gotei Medical Science)**

 **GADF: Greater Arc Defence Fleet (Admiral Ichibei Hyōsube)**

 **1LADF: 1st Lesser Arc Defence Fleet (Admiral Kirio Hikifune)**

 **2LADF: 2nd Lesser Arc Defence Fleet (Admiral Tenjirō Kirinji)**

 **3LADF: 3rd Lesser Arc Defence Fleet (Admiral Senjumaru Shutara)**

 **4LADF: 4th Lesser Arc Denfence Fleet (Admiral Ōetsu Nimaiya)**

 **Fleet Classifications**

 **Carrier Class**

 **GSO-Class Supercarrier: (Flag Ship)**

-Length: 28,960m

 **Armaments**

-Energy Projectors

-Plasma Turrets

-Plasma Laser Turrets

-Plasma Torpedos

-Hardlight Spinal Beam

-Plasma Planetary Annihilator

-Danku Shielding

-Protector Sentinels(Known as the white blood cells of the ship, they protect against enemy boarding parties)

 **Launch Bays**

-Type-31 Seraph

-Type-27 Banshee Interceptor XMF

-Type-28 Boarding Craft

-Sentinel Major

-Enforcers

-Super Sentinels

-1 Monitor(Stationed on the bridge to help direct the Sentinels)

 **Starship Launcher Pods**

-Orbital Insertion Pod Variants

-Gotei Escape Pods

-Heavy Insertion Pods

-Type-54 Mass Deployment Carapace

 **Crew**

-Navy Personnel:15,000

-Medical Staff:1000

-Civilian:450

-Warriors 7,000

 **Varying Corps (All Gotei Personnel have their Zanpakuto on their person, hip or back)**

-Kasai Kishi. (They use various weapons, from Plasma to Hardlight, light to Heavy weapons, personal shielding and a exterior wrist shield) Appearance:(Hayabusa armour, black with red shoulder pads and lights, also with gold outlines on pads, head crest and red visor)

-Onmitsukido Sogeki-hei ''Sharpshooters'' (They use Z-750 Binary Rifle) Appearance:(wiki/Forerunner?file=Ih_promethean_ )

-Onmitsukido Shizen no heishi (Assassins with active camouflage suits and only use their Zanpakutos)

-5th Seat Kasai Kishi Commandos (Capable of using Shunpo) Appearance:(Standard Kasai Kishi armour, but with Kanji for 5 in gold, on their chest plate, left side)

-4th Seat Kasai Kishi Commandos (Capable of using Shunpo and air walking) Appearance:(Standard Kasai Kishi armour, but with Kanji for 4 in gold, on their chest plate, left side)

-3rd Seat Kasai Kishi Commandos (Capable of using Shunpo, air walking and Shikai) Appearance:(Standard Kasai Kishi armour, but with Kanji for 3 in gold, on their chest plate, left side)

-Sangheili Zealot Squad. (They use Plasma Repeaters and Energy Swords) Appearance: (Red Armour with blue lights)

-Jiralhanae Major Squad with Chieftain. (They use Z-130 Suppressors, the Chieftain using his Gravity Hammer) Appearance: (Majors have Gold armour and Chieftain has metallic orange)

-Mgalekgolo Bond Brother Heavy Weapons Team. (They use Plasma Assault Cannons and Shields) Appearance: (Dark Blue armour)

-Yanme'e Light Support/Scout Squad. (They use Plasma Pistols) Appearance: (Bright Yellow with light blue lights)

-Kig-Yar Sniper Team. (They use Type-27 Beam Rifles) Appearance: (light weight purple armour, with wrist shields)

-Unggoy Multi-role Squad. (Normally under the command of a Sangheili Major or 3rd Seat Kasai Kishi Commando. Will sometimes have a Huragok with them, when assigned to repair missions)(They use multitude of weapons) Appearance: (Depends on what role the squad has been given)

-Lieutenant Kasai Kishi Commando (They normally lead a platoon of Kasai Kishi. Capable of using Shunpo, air walking and Shikai and Bankai 'under developed') Appearance:(Standard Kasai Kishi armour, but with no helmet, a black shoulder cape with gold Gotei symbol and red interior, outline and tassel)

-Captain Kasai Kishi Commando (They Lead any and all ground forces, they only answer to the Admirals, Capable of using Shunpo, air walking and Shikai and Bankai 'fully developed' and access to low level forbidden kido) Appearance:(Standard Kasai Kishi armour, but with no helmet, wears white haori with gold Gotei symbol on the back, over armour)

-Promethean Knights AI Warriors (They use Hardlight weapons) Appearance: (Same as cannon)

-Promethean Crawler AI Hounds (They use Hardlight weapons) Appearance: (Same as cannon)

-Promethean Watcher AI Drones (They use Hardlight weapons, their purpose being mainly reconnaissance) Appearance: (Same as cannon)

 **Vehicles (All vehicles are sliver with blue lights)**

 **Transport**

Type-29 Shadow

 **Hover Craft**

-Type-32 Ghost

-Type-48 Revenant

-Type-46 Spectre

-Type-25 Chopper

-Type-52 Prowler

-Type-26 Wraith

 **Walkers**

-Type-30 Locust

-Type-47 Scarab

 **Titan**

-Type-109 Super Scarab  
-Size: 52.5 metres (172 feet)  
-Main Gun: Mini Plasma Annihilator (less powerful version of Planetary Annihilator, capable of destroying a large city in 2 shots)

 **Gun Placements**

-Type-27 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun

-Type-29 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun

-Type-55 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun

-Type-26 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun

-Type-26 Anti-Vehicle Stationary Gun

-Type-26 Anti-Air Stationary Gun

 **Air Craft**

-Type-26 Banshee

-Type-29 Vampire

-Type-31 Seraph

-Type-52 Phantom

-Type-52 Phantom Gunboat

-Type-25 Spirit

-Type-56 Lich

 **Commanders**

-1 Admiral/Admiral Commander

-1 Rear Admiral

-2 Lieutenant

 **Carriers Class**

\- Length: 1000-5000m

 **Classifications**

-GAS-class Assault Carrier

-GDS-class carrier

 **Cruiser Class**

-Length: 300-3000m

 **Classifications**

-Reverence-class cruisers

-GCS-class battlecruisers

-GRS-class light cruisers

 **Destroyer Class**

-Length: 1.664m

 **Classifications**

-GPV-class destroyers

 **Frigates Class**

Length: 1000m

 **Classifications**

-GAR-class frigates

 **Corvettes Class**

Length: 956m

 **Classifications**

-GDV-class heavy corvette

 **Support Ships**

Length:750m

-Agricultural support ships

 **Ongoing Project: Prototype Stage**

 **GSC-Class Supercrusier** **: (Flag Ship)**

-Length: 3576m

Armaments

-5 Energy Projector

-Pulse Lasers

-Plasma Torpedoes

-Hardlight Spinal Beam

-Plasma Planetary Annihilator

-Danku Shielding

-Protector Sentinels

 **Still work in-progress.**

 **End of Gotei (Shinigami) review...**

 **Is there anything else I can help you with today creator?**

 **...That will be all, Mainframe, Log off...**

 **Very well creator, good day.**

 **####Signing of from Mainframe####**


	4. Chapter 1: White Moon and Black Sun

**White Moon and Black Sun**

 **2 Years Before Warp Storms Dispersion  
Unknown System,  
** **Craftworld Ulthwe  
Gardens of Legacy**

The Gardens of Legacy, the beating heart of Ulthwe, Their beauty was legendary among the Craftworlds, the gardens were vast hubs of life, a large white path with flowerbeds on each side stretched the entire length of gardens with smaller paths breaking from it like the branches of a ancient tree, each smaller path leading to the many lakes, temples, rivers and forests within the gardens. The flowerbeds being filled with blue crystal petal flowers and magnificent green leaves, at the centre of each bed stood a beautifully crafted wraithbone statue, each statue representing a fallen Eldar hero, they were pure white with blue glowing runes and red oval gems at their base. In the air above the flowerbeds exotic alien butterflies of blue, green, red, orange and yellow flew in graceful motions, they danced upon the air around the statues, occasionally landing on a crystal flower with their wings pointing upwards as they vibrated them creating a melodic tune, in response said flower glow brightly as it's petals stretched outwards while playing it's own tune that seemingly harmonized with the butterflies.

Upon the central path many Eldar walked to and fro with smiles or peaceful expressions as they conversed with one another and basked in the beauty of the gardens, many stopping in front of flowerbeds and statues glazing at them in tranquillity, even a few children could be spotted either clutching a hand of a parent or running from flowerbed to flowerbed with bright smiles on their faces.

With the decreasing of births in Eldar society children were becoming more scares as time passes, the reason for this being the Eldar's reluctance to engage and lose themselves to lust in sexual acts, as it was the downfall of their ancestors. So children were precious among the Eldar, they were viewed as if they were made of glass and would shatter upon a heavy touch, this idealism lead to all Eldar being protective around children related or otherwise they would will risk their mind, body and soul to protect a child.

As the children continued to run and play, dancing and weaving between their elders smiling all the while, pretending to not hear their mother's protests one child in particular narrowly missed colliding with a Eldar woman dressed in a Ulthwe Farseer attire, said woman only smiled and laughed as she gazed fondly at the youth as they ran off to continue they search for things new and fun, she waved off the mothers apologizes with a smile and continued her way along the flower filled path. She was a beautiful woman, long straight hair that reached the middle of her back, it's colour being the the embodiment of night that she wore in a central parting, her pointed ears poking through, her face held sharp but unmistakably feminine features, her skin was of the purest white with small pink lips that looked soft to the touch, narrow feminine nose that lead up to her thin black eyebrows, her eyes being her most captivating feature, they were silver glistening like heavenly stars that held wisdom beyond her age and power that could make make grown men whimper, to finish off her look upon her forehead a black tear shaped jewel glistened in the craftworlds artificial sun, her name was Taldeer Ulthran.

Many male Eldar cast their gaze to her as she walked by, she was desired by many upon the craftworld, not all male, being the daughter of High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran and Aemria Ulthran she had it all she was the closest thing to a princess a craftworld could have, she had power, beauty, confidence, intellect, high social standing, a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and more, yet her kind heart when she was not playing war was her most valuable feature. Thus many male and female tried to court her but all were turned down for reasons only she knew, she knew that the majority of the potential partners wanted her as a trophy not a lover, being the daughter of Ulthran had it's down sides too, love was harder to find, but that didn't mean she would not try.

Taldeer continued her stroll through the gardens greeting many with a smile as they passed, she would occasionally turn her gaze to the flowerbeds and statues for a second or two before returning her eyes to the path in front of her. This continued for several minutes until she came to a branch in the path that lead left, magnificent transparent light blue and golden leaf trees replaced the flowerbed, their branches arched over head almost touching each other, the sunlight shining through the transparent leaves leaving a shimmering mosaic pattern of blue and gold upon the white stone path as the calm craftworld breeze swayed the tree branches back and forth in a way a mother would cradle her child.

Taldeer let out a long calm breath as she made her way down the tree arched path, her face held a peaceful smile which grew wider as she stopped as a purple butterfly flew past her nose, no more than a few inches away. She resumed walk until finally the tree branches above gave way to light blue skies and the path in front of her broke off left and right until they connected again to form a large oval and then lead into a identical tree arched path on the opposite side to Taldeer. Separating the outer side of the path from the tree line was small green fields of grass and at the centre of the oval path sat a lake of pure aqua with bright pink water lilly's drifting across the lake top at a lazy speed. Orange and red fish could be seen in the clear water, seemingly dancing in the life giving liquid. Taldeer stopped to gaze at the beauty before her, she then cast her eyes to the right of the lake, they landed on a small green bank that was home to a large willow tree with green tendrils that reached halfway to the ground, in front of said tree sat a single wraithbone bench which was already occupied by a man wearing something similar to Taldeer, he also had same shade of black hair as her held in a flat ponytail, his eyes were ice blue, his features were sharp and kind and even though he was sitting down he had an aura of authority and power around him, but Taldeer could also sense mischievousness around him. She broke out with a smile when her eyes met his when he turned his head to her with a small smile of his own, this was Eldrad Ulthran, High Farseer of Ulthwe and more importantly her Father.

Taldeer made her way towards the large willow, her face fixed into a more professional manner as she kept her eyes on her Father who was still smiling at her. No more than 10 seconds later she arrived at the willow and took a seat next to her Father as both then turned to greet one another.

''Greetings High Farseer Ulthran, a beautiful day is it not?'' said Taldeer in a respectful manner, he may be her father but he was still the High Farseer, her voice was melodic and calming, it was very feminine high pitched but not too high, in a word it was ''tranquil''.

Eldrad's smile fell an inch at the way his daughter greeted him, but soon turned into a smirk.

''tut tut, now this will not do little one, I called you here not as a superior to subordinate, but as Father who hasn't seen his little girl in over six months Taldy'' he semi-scolded in a joking tone as his eyes shone with mischievousness.

In response Taldeer's cheeks grew red at being called ''little girl'' and ''Taldy'' but she gave him a radiant smile and leans forward to hug him, it had been over six months and she had missed him dearly, as she wrapped her arms around him he responded in kind and smiled too while rubbing her back in a fatherly way, they stayed like that for several seconds until they finally broke away, still smiling.

''I've missed you too father, but do you have to call me ''little girl and Taldy''? I'm far from little any more'' she said in a embarrassed tone, her checks still red.

''hahahaha you're not even 300 yet Taldy and I'm nearly 10,000 so no matter you'll always a be little girl to me, my little girl, now come share a cup of tea with your fossil of a father on this beautiful day, we have much to talk about'' replied Eldrad while reaching to his side and presenting a pot and two cups, after handing one to Taldeer he then proceeds to heat the tea in the pot via psychic lightning making Taldeer shake her head in amusement, when ready he poured them both a cup and they both took a long sip while gazing out at the lake.

''Where's mother?'' asked Taldeer, breaking the peaceful silence between father and daughter, then taking another sip.

''She was called to the shrine for some urgent matter of which I do not know, she sends her apologies and love... oh and congratulations as well'' he replied

''Congratulations? for what?'' Taldeer asked in confusion, sending a puzzled look to her father.

''hahaha don't act so modest Taldeer, it's congratulations for your victory stopping those foolish Mon-Keigh (AN: For those of you that don't know mon-keigh is what the Eldar sometime call Humanity) dimwitted Orks and also Chaos forces from awakening the slumbering Necrons underground on Lorn V, it was a big victory, we can not afford awaking another Necron Tomb World'' he said looking his daughter in the eye.

''Thank you father, that means a lot coming from you and mother, but it is not all good news, the Ork GorGuttz killed the Imperial General...Sturnn I believe his name was and the Imperium has placed a order for my head believing it was I who killed him, this will make future encounters with the Imperium problematic, they will now go out of their way to kill me, you know how stubborn the Humans can be father'' she said while taking another sip of tea.

''Yes, but do not worry over it Taldeer, I'm confident that with your abilities you will be able to outmanoeuvre anything those troublesome Mon-Keigh throw at you, but enough of that talk my precious daughter, you're going to be home for the foreseeable future so you have plenty of time to think of ways to embarrass the Humans hahaha'' he said while grinning, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried, the Imperium were dangerous and without mercy, but his daughter could easily out think them at every turn.

Father and daughter continued to talk about meaningless subjects for a good hour, enjoying each others presence and the taste of Eldarian tea under the cool shade of the willow, one subject that was discussed being Taldeer's love life much to her dismay and her Fathers amusement. Eldrad listened intently to his daughter as she explained how most potential partners only see her as a trophy to be won, he listened as she said how she does not want to be viewed by a lover as Taldeer of Ulthran, daughter of Eldrad Ulthran as if she is only worth her title, she wants someone who would view her as just Taldeer and would not care about her background.

''Do not fret Taldeer, you will find whom you seek one day, you are still very young my dear and you have your mothers beauty, you soon will draw the attention of a worthy partner'' Eldrad reassured his daughter while placing a hand on her knee with a fatherly smile, Taldeer gave her own smile in response.

''Thank you father'' she said still smiling.

''You're very welcome Taldy, but now I must diverge from this line of talk and speak to you not as a father but as the High Farseer'' he replied, his face growing serious, making Taldeer bring up her Farseer demeanour and look him in the eyes.

''What is it you need to speak about High Farseer?'' she said in a calm voice.

Eldrad took a breath.

''Just over two days ago we picked up a signal within the Webway, the signal was of ancient origin and had an unknown encryption code, it matched no known race within the galaxy'' Taldeer was listening intently, picking up unknown signals was always risky but in the Webway was outright dangerous, it could be anything and if it had access to the Webway it could show up at any Craftworld at any time.

''We only just finished decrypting the signal a few hours ago, the overall signal is alien as we suspected, but deep within the signal there is an underlining IFF (AN: IFF means Identification, friend or foe)... it's of Eldar origin Taldeer, one that has not be used since before the Fall over 10,000 years ago, we're dealing with a remnant of the old empire'' that made Taldeer's eyes wide within seconds, this was big indeed and she was struck speechless by it, a chance of regaining relics from the empire could greatly improve the Eldar as a whole.

''We traced the signal back to it's origin, it's located just outside the Eye of Terror, far from any Imperial worlds. The other Craftworlds have been notified and the majority have agreed on Ulthwe being the one to excavate the signal, the Seer Council is preparing the Fleet Asuryan's Flame for the task, it should be ready by the end of the month'' finished Eldrad in a serious tone while looking at his shocked daughter as she processed the information he had given her.

''Wait Asuryan's Flame!? That's one of the largest fleets under the Ulthwe banner, it has over 200 ships including 4 Battleships, to send such a fleet for an excavation mission is a bit extensive don't you think father?'' replied Taldeer, completely forgetting her Farseer demeanour.

''It is extremely close to the Eye of Terror Taldeer, it could be a trap by chaos or just crawling with random warp spawn, but this is to big of a prize to pass so we'd rather be over prepared'' he replied

''Who will be leading this mission father?'' Taldeer inquired in a curious tone, her eyes still locked with her fathers. Their was long pause and Eldrad's face was unreadable.

''You will be leading Asuryan's Flame Taldeer, the Seer Council sees greatness in you, your recent victory only strengthening that claim'' he said, a small smile making it's way to his lips.

Taldeer's eyes widened even more, her mouth opened and closed as she tried to bring fourth the words to reply, she eventually collected herself and bowed her head slightly at her father.

''I'm deeply honoured to lead a such mission father, I will not let the Craftworlds down, I swear upon my name as Ulthran'' her tone once again calm, but one could here an undertone of happiness within it.

Eldrad gazed upon the form of his daughter as she bowed her head to him, he reached out with both hands, his left grabbing her right shoulder and his right hand cupping her left check, raising her head up so her eyes met his, he smiled.

''I know won't let us down Taldeer, you never have, I know you've always wanted to prove yourself, to be something more than your name, this is your chance, if you succeed in this mission the Seer Council will offer you a place on the council, let this be the stepping stone to your attainment of which you seek'' he said with a smile, Taldeer responded with a bright smile of her own and a hug that lasted several minutes.

''Now come, lets go find your mother and maybe we can persuade her to make us a nice meal huh?'' he said with a full grin as he stood up from the bench, he was soon followed by a giggling Taldeer.

''Yes lets, I've missed mother and her cooking for too long'' Taldeer replied smiling all the while.

Father and daughter then made their way down the green bank to the white path as they started their search for mother and wife in hopes of filling their stomachs and completing their reunion.

* * *

 **2 Years Before Warp Storms Dispersion  
** **Orbit,  
** **Sanghelios  
** **Urs System,  
** **Eastern sector,  
** **2nd Outer spiral arm,  
** **Milky Way Galaxy** **  
**

 **GVD Corvette:** **Negaimasu**

 **Hanger Bay**

 **Team Akai Yoru**

The small silver round hanger bay was bathed in calm blue lights giving it a tranquil and soothing atmosphere, at it's rear stood a small armoury packed to the teeth with weapons ranging from plasma, hardlight, melee and explosives. To the right and left sides of the bay stood two blast doors, at their centre a green holographic circle showing that both doors were unlocked. At the front of the bay was a large rectangular opening covered by a light blue energy shield that kept the hanger separated from the cold void beyond it. At the centre of the bay sat one lone blue civilian Phantom Dropship twice the size of a normal Phantom with both side ramps open to show the large luxurious interior, couches, holoscreens, mini-bar you name it. Outside the Phantom nine figures could be seen near it's right side, some standing others sitting on the Phantom's ramp doors. Six of these figures were male and the other three female, they all wore black, red and gold armour, their helmets clipped to their waists and swords strapped to their backs and a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon also known as the ''Light Rifle'' in their hands, they were Shinigami Kasai Kishi or more specifically they were a commando squad of Kasai Kishi, belonging to the SPECOPS.

One wore a white haori over his amour, it had a gold gotei symbol on it's back and red inner lining, he was a Captain Kasai Kishi Commando, he also wore a silver cross around his neck indicating he was trained in the Quincy arts, the man in question had shoulder length orange hair that covered his eyes partially, but failed to cover his pointed ears, his eyes were a warm brown full of power that flickered with gold when the light caught them at an angle, his skin was slightly tanned and he had handsome masculine features, This was Captain Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki leader of team Akai Yoru.

Two wore black shoulder capes with red outlines, red tassel and gold gotei symbol at it's centre on their left sides, they were Lieutenant Kasai Kishi Commandos. One was tall, male with red hair held up in a spiky ponytail, he had black tribal tattoos on his forehead,he had brown/red eyes that gave him a predatory look, he was Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Team Akai Yoru. The female lieutenant was short, easily the shortest of the group, she had shoulder length black hair with a single pointy bang going across her face, her skin was snow white and her eyes were stunning violet, she was Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Team Akai Yoru.

Three wore the kanji symbol for three in gold on the left side of their breastplate, two were male and one was female, one male was bald and muscular with fierce features, with black eyes and red war paint at the outer corners of said eyes, whereas the other male had black hair with one long side facing bang, he was slim but still held muscle definition, his face held signs of high intelligence, his dark blue eyes behind his glasses only increasing his intelligent look, he also wore a silver cross around his neck like his Captain. Finally the female, she had long green hair that reached the small of her back, it was a miracle how she managed fit it in her helmet during operations, she had soothing and playful hazel eyes and a red line of war paint shooting across her cheek bones and bridge of her nose, they were the 3rd Seats of team Akai Yoru Ikkaku Madarame, Uryu Ishida and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Nel for short.

Two wore the kanji symbol for four in gold on the left side of their breastplate, both were male, one was tall, very tall with a very muscular build, he towered over everyone else in the group, he had dark skin, dark brown wavy hair that covered one of his brown eyes. The other male a stark contrast to the taller male, he had jaw length dark violet hair that he wore in a centre parting, he had pale skin and on the side and above his right eye he wore some red and yellow feathery accessory, they were the 4th Seats of team Akai Yoru Yasutora Sado also known as Chad and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

The last member of the group was female and wore the kanji for five in gold on the left side of her breastplate... said breastplate looked a little too tight, she had long auburn hair that reached the middle of her back, two small blue clips on the sides of her hair, she was a little tan with big dark grey eyes, her pointed ears stinking out at the sides of her hair like the rest of her team mates, gave her a more innocent look than the rest, she was the 5th Seat and medic of team Akai Yoru Orihime Inoue.

Together they made SPECOPS Kasai Kishi team Akai Yoru (AN: Akai Yoru translates to Red Night in English) All bar one of the members were born and raised on Jūreichi, the exception being Nelliel who was born on the colony Hueco Mundo, said colony was a militaristic world blessed by Barragan, this resulting in vast amounts of Shinigami being born with natural Hollow powers. It was just one system away from the Mgalekgolo home planet of Te in the Svir System. Hueco Mundo's appearance was of a vast white desert world with short red sky days due to the Systems Red Giant Star and extremely long nights with a constant crescent moon that stood a lonely vigil in the ominous sky, water and food had to be imported as it never rained, many cities were spread across the planets surface, the capital was by far the biggest, it was a vast futuristic city of white and gold that was glowing with blue lights called Las Noches, that was surrounded by tall white walls, at the centre of the city was a gigantic palace, said palace was where the Shinigami were trained without disrupting the civilians, it was also home to the Shinigami Governor General of the world and his two Generals, all three being Ex Admirals, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsan. (AN: Sōsuke and his crew are 100% loyal to the Gotei in this, but he is still going to be a cunning bastard against the Shinigami's enemies)

Outside the cities on Hueco Mundo in a few of the vast deserts, metre high bone trees could be seen, seemingly frozen in time, cold and dead, but those who were native knew they were a warning, for deep under the white sand the bone trees stretched, like land born ice bergs they proved that what was visible above the sand was only the beginning, they continued to burrow deeper and deeper into the sand, until finally they broke through and came to a vast cavern, the bone trees continued all the way down to the caverns floor, together creating one vast dead forest known by the inhabitants as 'Forest of Menos', it being named after the beasts that lurked and lumbered within it, 'Menos' are creatures of a multitude of shapes and size that have hollow like powers and a ravenous hunger for those with high spiritual and psychic energy. Many Shinigami mothers and fathers would tell stories about them to their children, saying that Menos are souls that have been devoured by Barragan and are damned to wonder the sands and catacombs of Hueco Mundo in search of souls to fill the void within them, the parents always ending the stories with 'It'll happen to you too if you're not a good boy/girl' this having the desired effect of scaring the children stiff as the rushed to eat their greens they refused to eat or clear the mess they've made, Nelliel had fell for this trap when she was young... and still does. This was all false of course, Menos were simple beasts with spiritual powers and a hunger for high energy beings, just like many of the warp predators. There was three categories of Menos.

 **Gillian** **-** Are the First classification of Menos and are the lowest level in power, Gillians are huge monster Menos at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even a Shinigami Type-47 Scarab. They all have a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They have long tongues capable of breaking a Type-26 Wraith's armour.

 **Adjuchas -** Are the second classification of Menos, they are commonly solitary creatures, rarely joining into groups. They are powerful enough to challenge a Lieutenant of the Gotei. Adjuchas can vary radically in appearance, anywhere from bulky humanoids to animalistic-like forms roughly the same size of Type-26 Wraith.

 **Vasto Lorde -** Are the third classification of Menos and the highest level in power. They are extremely small Menos, roughly the same size as a Shinigami, and are extremely rare in number. It is said that their entire number on Hueco Mundo can be counted with the fingers on one's hands. The combat capabilities of a Vasto Lorde are on par with those of the Admiralty board of the Gotei 13.

Currently team Akai Yoru were waiting for their VIPs to arrive at the hanger bay, while they waited they had no choice but to entertain themselves, the girls were huddled together talking amongst themselves, Yumichika was staring at himself in a mirror, Chad and Uryu were checking their Light Rifle and armour for faults and Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku were... well

''What the hell you call me pineapple head!?'' shouted an enraged Ichigo as he butted heads with Renji, both men snarling at each other.

''I called you a strawberry you dumbass, you hard of hearing or something?!'' replied an equally enraged Renji, his comment gave Ichigo a tick mark on his forehead.

''Grrrrrrr! My name doesn't mean 'strawberry' it means 'he who protects', also you see this haori? since when do you talk to a superior like that pineapple boy?'' said Ichigo while pushing the end of his haori in Renjis face making him step back a bit.

''Fine so you're the protector of the strawberry fields big deal! Also don't pull that rank crap on me Ichigo, you'll always be the stupid brat I met in the Academy to me'' replied Renji in a mocking tone with a grin trying to make his friend explode.

Ichigo was about to make a come back until he heard a chuckle come from his right next to the Phantom, both Ichigo and Renji turned their heads towards the chuckling to see Ikkaku sitting on the ramp of the Phantom grinning at them, clearly enjoying himself.

''hehehe seems like Captain Stawberry and Lieutenant Pineapple are at it again eh?'' said Ikkaku, he then continued to chuckle.

Both Ichigo and Renji's eyebrow twitched

''SHUT IT COCONUT!'' they both screamed in unison, that had the effect of stopping Ikkaku's chuckling and making him angry as he stood up and stomped over to Ichigo and Renji.

''WHAT YOU SAY YOU BASTARDS?!'' screamed Ikkaku.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

All three men fell to the ground with loud bangs, the sides of their faces red, they all looked up to see Rukia with her left fist clenching her Light Rifle by the barrel, almost breaking it and her Zanpakuto drawn with an annoyed expression on her face as she looked down at her friends and team mates.

''Will you three idiots give it a rest already!?'' Rukia shouted at the three dumbasses on the floor, said dumbasses just looked at her shamefully while holding the side of their faces.

''HE STARTED IT!'' they all replied, succeeding in enraging Rukia more, shown by the twitching of her eyebrow.

''I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO STARTED IT, JUST FINISH IT OR I'LL TURN YOU THREE INTO A FRUIT SALAD'' Rukia screamed while waving her zanpakuto for effect.

''Perhaps something less gory Rukia, it would not be very beautiful that way'' interjected Yumichika from his position on Rukia's left, he was still gazing at himself in his hand mirror.

''Not helping Yumichika'' said Rukia in a sing song tone, she could hear Nel and Orihime giggle in the background, along while Chads deep chuckle and Uryu's sigh.

''Fine we'll stop, the VIPs should be arriving soon anyway'' said Ichigo while pulling himself off the floor along with Renji, while Ikkaku just sat back down on the ramp of the Phantom.

''Remind me again who the hell these VIPs are and why we're orbiting Sanghelios of all places'' said Ikkaku in a bored tone as he stared at the group from his position on the Phantom.

The group all moved closer to the Phantom ramp as to start a group conversation, Uryu decided to answer Ikkaku's question, he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

''You'd know the answer to that already if you didn't fall asleep during the briefing'' said Uryu condescendingly.

''Meh'' was Ikkaku's simple answer with a shrug.

Uryu sighed

''The VIPs in question are members of the noble Shihōin family, the clan head Yoruichi Shihōin will be among them, I believe Ichigo and Rukia are already acquainted with her, their hand maidens and servants will also so be accompanying them'' said Uryu while pushing up his glasses once again, Orihime gave him a surprised look, then turned her head to Rukia.

''How do you and Kurosaki-kun know Yoruichi-sama?'' Orihime said to Rukia on her right.

''I'm a Kuchiki remember, the Shihōin and Kuchiki clans have close ties and Yoruichi-sama used to come and visit Byakuya-niisama and Hisanna-neesama when I was younger'' Rukia replied to Orihime with a smile, Orihime nodded and then turned to her Captain.

''The damn werecat is an Ex Admiral like my Dad so she and another Ex Admiral called Kisuke Urahara would visit my family every few months or so, damn perverts annoyed the hell out of me, Yoruichi even tried to sneak in my bath a few times'' said Ichigo in an annoyed tone with his arms crossed.

''Ohhhhhhhh'' replied Orihime with a cute expression.

''To answer your other question Ikkaku, we're orbiting over Sanghelios because we will soon be attending a celebration that is happening across all the client races home worlds, they're celebrating their partnership with their Gods... urmmm us, the Shihōin clan is representing the Shinigami for the Sangheili celebration and we're acting as the Shihōin families honour guard... and before you ask we'll be here two days'' said Renji

''Hot'' said Chad out of nowhere, he got strange looks from Yumichika and Ikkaku.

''Huh hot?, what you talking about Chad?'' said Ikkaku while looking at Chad with an eyebrow raised.

''He means that Sanghelios is going to be hot, the damn planet has a trinary star, so it's going to be hot as balls down there for two days, we'll sweat like crazy with our helmets on'' replied Ichigo

''Well I for one am not going to wear my helmet, the sweat will ruin my hair and make me look... un-beautiful'' said Yumichika while grimacing at the thought of him being anything less than perfect.

Everyone else in the group sweat dropped at that.

''... Right, anyway Yoruichi is also here to inspect the Sangheili warriors to see if they're combat ready for when those storms finally clear, no doubt she'll pit them against us to see how well they compete'' said Ichigo in a even tone, this got Renji's and Ikkaku's attention.

''I'm suddenly glad we came to Sanghelios and not Balaho to celebrate with the Unggoy, the Sangheili can at least give us a minor challenge'' said Ikkaku while grinning, getting a snort from Renji.

''Yeah if they're not to frightened to attack one of their 'Gods' I've heard of Covenant races being imprisoned for accidental bumping into one of us'' said Renji in a humorous tone.

''They will if Yoruichi-sama orders them too, the Sangheili are a proud race and will do anything prove their strength to us'' said Uryu while looking at a 3D holo projection of a Sangheili Major on wrist, he was already analysing his soon to be opponents, looking for weaknesses and running through strategies in his head.

Ichigo was about to cast his gaze to the holo projection when out of the corner of eye he noticed Orihime shifting her breastplate awkwardly.

''Hey Orihime you ok? your armour isn't faulty is it?'' asked Ichigo out of concern as a friend and a captain needing to know his team was at 100%.

Orihime looked at him and shook her head, her hair flicking back and forth while she did so.

''No no Kurosaki-kun, it's just that... urmm it feels tighter than normal'' she said while continuing to shift the armour about.

''Oh I get that too Orihime-chan, it'll go away after awhile'' said Nel giving Orihime a big smile and pat on the back, to which Orihime smiled back at.

Renji suddenly looked at Rukia with a smirk.

''I guess you don't have that problem eh Rukia?'' he said obviously implying to her lack of size up top.

 **WHAM!**

Renji was sent flying over Ikkaku's head straight into the Phantom curtsey of Rukia's fist.

''Well you should have known that would happen dumbass'' said Ikkaku in a bored tone as Renji came limping out of the Phantom, Renji just waved him off.

''Attention Honour Guard Akai Yoru, we are entering the Sanghelios atmosphere, any preparations you need to make must be made now, this is the last call the VIPs are en-rout to the hanger bay, bridge out'' came a voice over the hanger's speaker system, causing every member of Akai Yoru to straighten their backs per military doctrine.

''Alright you heard them guys, make final checks to weapons, ammo, equipment and your armour... also your food rations, I don't know what food Sangheili eat so if it sucks ass at least we'll have those'' said Ichigo slipping into his Captain character.

''Hai!'' they all responded in unison and then left to carry out their Captains orders, this only took a few minutes to complete, it would have took less time if Ichigo didn't have to talk Chad out of bringing a Fuel Rod Cannon. They lined up in front of the Phantom's ramp so they were facing the interior of the Phantom, while Ichigo stood in front of his team facing them.

''Alright helmets on everyone... especially you Ikkaku, we don't want the light from the trinary star bouncing off your head and blinding everyone'' said Ichigo getting a laugh out of everyone apart from Ikkaku while he put his helmet on.

''Fuck you Ichigo'' Ikkaku replied his voice full of humour as he proceeded to put on his Hayabusa helmet like the rest of the team.

''Remember everyone keep a tight reign on your reiatsu when we land, the Sangheili will be crushed if you let it run wild'' said Ichigo in a commanding tone, getting a nod from the whole team, he then turned his back to them to face the Phantom.

Seemingly seconds later the blast doors to the right of the hanger opened to reveal their long awaited VIPs as they made their way to the Phantom, they were being escorted by 4 standard Kasai Kishi, it was easy to recognize the Shihōin family from the servants, they all had dark skin and golden eyes their movements being fluid and quiet and dressed in the finest clothes available, whereas the servants were dressed in black and white kimonos and yukatas with the Shihōin crest on the backs in gold. Yet one woman stood out the most, even among her own kin, Yoruichi Shihōin. She wore a dark gold yukata with lighter gold floral patterns, it was made of a silk material that hugged her curves very well, her purple hair was left alone to fall gracefully down her back, a small golden flower clipped into the left side of her hair, with her ears poking out at the sides, around her neck was a black choker with a golden pendant in the middle that made it eerily similar to a cat collar.

She and the rest of the entourage passed by team Akai Yoru, said team straightened up as they passed, and Yoruichi's eyes lingered on the Captain and small Lieutenant of her honour guard for awhile before she let loose a little smirk and then proceeded to board the large Phantom with the rest of her clan and servants.

When all the VIPs were aboard Ichigo and his team boarded themselves and took up position all around the interior of the Phantom, the ramp doors soon closed as the Phantom prepared to take off.

And take off it did, the large blue Phantom's thrusters fluttered to life and soon lifted up from it's nest on the hanger floor, the four Kasai Kishi escorts watched on as the Phantom slowly yet gracefully passed through the Corvettes hanger shields and dived down to the orange surface below.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Right well that was my first chapter of the official story, so the main characters have been shown, Taldeer and Team Akai Yoru, and a little character development.**

 **Next Chapter: Team Akai Yoru arrive at Sanghelios.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, I won't have a set time for each update as I don't like to rush things, I normally make one giant chapter and cut into two chapters so it takes a long time update, again sorry haha, I hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review if you like it so far, it would be great to get a review I'd like to know what you guys think.**

 **Key Words**

 **Team Akai Yoru -** It means Red Night in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 2: The Goddess and The Girl

**The Goddess and The Girl**

 **State of Vadam  
** **Sanghelios,  
** **Urs System,  
** **Eastern sector,  
** **2nd Outer spiral arm,  
** **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Temple of Jundo**

The Temple of Jundo, a vast house of worship in the name of the Shinigami, located at the centre of the Sangheili keep city, it was colossal in size circular in nature with pale yellow stone walls, red pillars with gold plinths, it sat in the centre of an enormous round yellow stone courtyard (AN: Look up the Dhammakaya Temple in google images and replace the temple with mine) Inside the floors were made of white marble with gold veins, upon the walls hung red tapestries with gold Kanji written on them, at the end of each hallway was a statue of Shinigami made from the finest white marble, exotic green and red plants were hung from the ceiling and large brown wood doors lead to the many rooms within, Sangheili dressed in white robes could be seen walking back and forth.

Written in gold above the main doors to the temple in the holy language of the Gods **Nihon-go** was '強さに私は平和で、私は強さを見つけ、平和を見つけます' (In strength I find peace, In peace I find strength) all Sangheili could speak the holy language but would only do so while in pray, when reading holy scripts or when directly speaking to the Gods, to speak in the holy language causally out side of temples, ceremonies or prays would result in punishment. In front of the doors two rows of four red pillars holding up a lintel, in front of the pillars was a flight of steps, no more than fifteen steps heading down into the vast courtyard, at the bottom stood three Sangheili, two adults a male and female, the other was a young female child, beyond them was an extremely long red carpet that stood out in stark contrast to the light blue sky above and yellow stone bellow, the carpet stretched all the way to the back of the courtyard. Standing at each side of the red carpet with roughly five feet between them were Sangheili in dark blue and orange honour guard armour, they stood proud and unmoving with their energy staves clenched in their hands, said energy stave were decorated with a red banner that proudly displayed a golden Gotei symbol in the centre. Behind the Honour guards on each side was hundreds of Sangheili civilians of all ages, dressed in their best robes all talking with each other and sometimes sending looks at the three Sangheili at the bottom of the temple steps.

The male of the three wore fine silk robes of red with gold outlines, a golden energy sword at his right hip, his skin was light brown that matched his eyes and looked hard enough to stop a 50 calibre round, he stood tall at around 7ft with a muscular body and strong arms which were at his sides, he gave of an aura of authority and leadership. He is Kiva 'Vadam he was the current Kaidon of the Vadam clan.

The female adult on his right wore pure gold silken robes (AN I know Bungie and 343 studios haven't shown a female Sangheili in the games yet so I'll just use the female that was shown in Halo Legends as a base, they appear to have mammary glands too so... yey for sangheili titties) she had yellowish skin that looked smooth to the touch, she had a brown head crest that looked like dreadlocks reaching her lower neck, they had golden cylinders on each lock, her eyes were a light blue that glistened under the light of the trinary star, just above said eyes she wore light red eye shadow, which made her blue irises stand out even more, she was about half a foot shorter than the male to her left, she had a curvaceous figure with child bearing hips and two medium size mounds on her chest, her hands were held on top of one another and rested just above her navel, she had an over all elegant and peaceful aura. Her name is Nalo 'Vadam wife of Kiva and High Jundo priestess. (AN: Jundo is the official title for the worship of Shinigami)

The young child to the males left was dressed in a jade coloured robe with gold outlines and vine patterns, she had yellowish skin like the older female, but her eyes were light brown, she wore a shade of green eye shadow, like the other female she had a brown head crest but it was shorter, only reaching the top of her neck and had golden hoops attached to the ends of each individual lock, her hands were held in front of her, they were shaking a little, within her hands was medium sized brown wooden box that had intricate patterns carved into it and small golden latch. Her name is Lahe 'Vadam, daughter of Kiva and Nalo and at this moment in time one really nervous girl, she was about to meet the Gods for the first time, the same Gods that can crush a Sangheili with just a feel of their power, like a ocean being dropped on top of you, the same Gods that can cut mountains in half with a swing of their holy swords, the same Gods that move faster than the eyes could track and to make her nerves worse her mother and father had given her a gift to present to the Goddess Yoruichi Shihōin, said gift was currently shaking because of her nerves.

Lahe suddenly felt something on top of her head, it wasn't hard so it didn't hurt, it felt soft and soothing, whatever it was started to move in gentle stroking motions across her head which seemed to calm her nerves as the box in her hand had stopped shaking. She looked to her right to see it was her fathers hand upon her head, he must of noticed her shaking and desired to comfort her, she looked up a bit to see him sending her a comforting look and the Sangheili equivalent of a smile, the same smile her mother gave her earlier in the day.

 **1 Hour ago**

Nalo and Lahe were sitting on the edge of a small fountain within the temples gardens, the water within the fountain was clear and pure with a slight aqua hint to it, around them was a yellow stone path leading back into the temple, vibrant green flowerbeds with red alien flowers surrounded both path and fountain, it was peaceful, the only sound being the trickling of water from the fountain at their backs.

Even with this aura of peace and tranquillity around Lahe she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, which eventually caught the attention of her mother.

''What's wrong Lahe? you've been agitated all morning'' her mother said while looking at her, her light blue eyes held worry that only a parent could feel.

Lahe in response gave a little jump, startled by her mothers voice, she hesitantly turned and looked up at her mother, the worry on her face was clear to see as the stars at night were, so she conceded.

''I..I'm scared mother, what if I anger the Gods... or if I disappoint them... I don't think I should be the one to offer them the gift'' Lahe replied, her tone was shaky and her eyes were cast downwards, her hands griping her jade robe, moving the fabric awkwardly in a scrunching motion.

Nalo immediately understood, how couldn't she? she was exactly the same when she was her daughters age, only her first meeting was twice as nerve racking as Lahe's. Nalo reached out to her daughter, gently stopping her daughter from destroying her robe with her agitated movements, she gave a little chuckle and straightened out Lahe's robes, eventually looking up to meet Lahe's nervous eyes.

''Be calm Lahe, you are an innocent child you have nothing to fear from the Gods, we've be united with them for nearly two and a half thousand years and they've only ever protected us, like a mother with their child they protected us from the great storms that would have consumed Sanghelios and the other home worlds while we were just infants'' said her mother in her gentle motherly voice managing to calm her down and quell some of her fears, but there was something she needed to know.

''Mother tell me are the stories about the Gods true, can they... can they really crush us with just a feel of their power?'' questioned Lahe as she cast her eyes to her mother, her voice quiet as she was scared the Gods would hear and punish her for the question she asked.

Nalo sighed, it was like she was looking at her younger self, she was in the same state of mind, asking the same questions and had the exact feeling of trepidation that her daughter is feeling when she was her age and naive to the presence of the Gods. But that all changed after meeting the Gods first hand, trepidation turned to adoration, nervousness turned to excitement and the feeling of fear in the maelstrom of power that the Gods gave soon turned in to a tranquil ocean that filled her with warmth and protection but still humbled you.

Nalo gave a chuckle, earning a confused look from her daughter.

''Their is no doubt that you're my daughter Lahe, for I was just as fearful... in fact more so of my first meeting with the Gods'' said Nalo with the Sangheili equivalent of a smile, Lahe continued to look at her, only with a surprised look replacing the confused one she wore but seconds earlier, she remained silent, waiting for her mother to continue.

''For you see Lahe, unlike your soon to be first meeting with the Gods, it was I who was visiting them'' Nalo continued, it took a while for Lahe to grasp what she was saying, but when she did her reaction was profound, she blinked several times until her eyes opened wide to stare at her mother, her mandible open a jar.

''You mean you?'' was all Lahe managed to say.

Nalo gave another chuckle at her daughters expression and continued.

''Yes Lahe my first meeting with the Gods was upon the sacred world of Jūreichi, the home world of the Shinigami, so you can imagine how terrified I was'' she said, still smiling at her daughter.

''You've been to Jūreichi... why... I.. how did you.. what is it like mother!?'' shouted Lahe with her eyes shining, having made a complete 180 in emotions, now full of excitement and energy, it pleased her mother to know Lahe didn't only fear the Gods but she also held a certain amount of adoration for them, even if it was over shadowed by fear. Her first meeting would hopefully cast her fears to the wind.

''To answer why, I along with my mother who was the High Jundo priestess before me, the previous Kaidon of Vadam and notable members of the other client races were invited to a very special ceremony, one that normally only takes place every several hundred years, although there was another one recently too... the initiation of a God Admiral'' she said, desperately trying to hold her laughter at Lahe's face as her mandibles were now wide open.

''The days travel to Jūreichi was daunting, I like you was filled with trepidation and felt unworthy to step foot upon the sacred world and it only increased tenfold when we arrived in the holy star cluster, even though we were still a star system away from Jūreichi, just over 1 light year, you could feel the collective power from the Gods home world, like a tide in the void it would push and pull you gently, it terrified me that beings with such power existed'' Nalo continued, she had cast her eyes to the fountain behind her, a far away look on her face as she brought up her memories.

''I remember sitting next to my mother staring out a port window at the approaching blue and green marble world and the sparkling blue lights of the gigantic space station of High Charity to it's right, I almost couldn't tear my eyes from their beauty'' she said, her voice full of adoration.

''Almost? what made you look away mother?'' said a fully engrossed Lahe, causing her mother to once again turn to her, still holding a smile.

''It was what was between Jūreichi and us that caught my gaze. A vast armada of beautiful silver star ships of all shapes and sizes, separated into smaller fleets, all glowing with blue lights, there were thousands of them and they moved so gracefully like they were dancing, even though some were several kilometres in length'' she replied.

''But even with their impressive size they were dwarfed by the colossus's at the heart of each fleet... 13 golden Supercarriers dominated the void, like dragons their presence demanded attention and submission or risk being bathed in their divine flames. I was still just a child so I knew not of their significance... at least not until a spectating Jiralhanae elder said four words that I like all Sangheili were very familiar of and they left me awestruck and trembling... they were the **'Gotei Kogane no Hebi'** '' said Nalo, her tone full of reverence as she spoke in Nihon-go.

''The Gotei Golden Serpents, the star ships of the God Admirals of the Gotei 13'' whispered Lahe as she stared at her mother, who nodded in response and continued

''As we grew nearer to Jūreichi a squad of silver Banshees met up with us to escort us to the planet below, we had to passed under the belly of one of the colossal golden Supercarriers, it terrified me yet I couldn't look away from the gold armour and blue lights, they beautiful''

''We soon passed the armada and finally landed upon holy Jūreichi, just outside the city of Seireitei... it was beautiful, the air was so pure and light, sky of pure aqua and void of clouds, the God star Taiyō sat vigil burning bight, sending a soothing warmth across Jūreichi's land. The city of Seireitei was magnificent in it's white and gold splendour, it stretched as far as the eye could see in a gigantic spherical city situated in a vast green plain boarded by snow peaked mountains, it was made up of thousands upon thousands of small and medium high buildings of intricate design in the outer ring of the city, a vast network of white highways ran through it like veins run through our bodies, many large patches of green peppered with pinks and blues were spread throughout the outer ring, them being fields of grass, sakura trees and lakes'' throughout this Lahe was totally immersed in her mothers words, looking at her almost pleadingly for her to continue her story of the sacred world.

''The inner ring was even more wondrous, the buildings grow taller, wider and more intricately designed, many reached the heavens, a large dome like building about 1 kilometre in length sat at the far right, an equally large temple sat to the far left, all shinning with gold accents, one thing that all the building shared was they were glowing with blue lights. It was like something from a dream'' continued Nalo, Lahe still staring up at her.

''Inside the large dome building the God Admiral's initiation ceremony was held, it was it's own world inside, the dome ceiling was a sky and the landscape in the dome could be changed at command, it was a marvel of our Gods technology. There were many seats and stands at a hight lining the walls of the dome, looking down upon the vast landscape below, the stands were filled with spectating Gods and Goddesses, but two things caught my attention the most, one being a lone God that stood at the centre of the dome below and the second being the large golden stand that was filled with 10 Gods and 2 Goddesses all wearing black robes and a white coat with gold accents and Nihon-go symbols'' said Nalo finishing by giving Lahe an expectant look.

''The Gotei 13'' Lahe once again whispered, gaining a nod from her mother.

''The ceremony began shortly after our arrival, the God below said his name and bowed to the Gotei 13, you'll recognize his name Lahe, it was Byakuya Kuchiki'' stated her mother and she was right, she did recognize that name all Sangheili know the names of the Gotei Admirals.

''The landscape around him changed to a mossy stone courtyard with old red and gold wooden temples in the background, a small stream within a forest to the left side, and for the next hour Lord Kuchiki displayed his skill and powers, It's was beautiful, the way he made a pillar of white energy bust out from his being that reached the heavens and made the ground shake, crack, the air became heavy with the feel of his power, the way he danced with his blade without making a sound, how he vanished in a flash with a soft swishing sound only to appear in another place milliseconds later. His spells were awe-inspiring, he created large blue and red balls of fire that could destroy entire buildings, he shot lightning from his finger tips and created gusts of wind from his palm (AN: Hadō:33/73 Sōren/Sōkatsui, Hadō:31 Shakkahō Hadō:4 Byakurai and Hadō:58 Tenran for those that don't know the Kido names) but it was his final test that made me want to bow to him and renew my pledge to the Gods'' said Nalo, her voice was reminiscent to that of a preacher, full of loyalty and reverence as she spoke of the beings she held in adoration.

''What was his final test mother!?'' said Lahe, her eyes and voice full of anticipation for her mother to continue her story.

''It was a test to see the strength of his bond with his blade, the Zanpakuto'' Lahe's eyes widened when her mother mentioned the Zanpakuto, the holy blades.

''Lord Kuchiki then proceeded to draw his Zanpakuto, it made a shinging sound as it was drawn, the blades edge shone and glinted in the light, he then stretched his wielding arm outwards and made the point of his blade stare at the mossy stone floor below, he never drew his eyes always from the Gotei 13 as he did so, it was a challenge'' continued Nalo

''And then he let go of his blade, letting it fall to the mossy ground below'' said Nalo while looking Lahe in the eyes.

''He let it go?'' questioned Lahe obviously not expecting such a move.

''Yes he let it go, and what happened next and the words he muttered I will remember till the day I leave the mortal world, as soon as the point of his blade touched the solid mossy stone floor it defied the law of the universe and passed through the stone as if it was liquid, it created ripples in the stone as it passed through, the same way if you dropped a stone upon the calm waters of a lake top and then Lord Kuchiki said 3 words that reverberated through the whole of the dome building'' Lahe unconsciously held her breath at the end of her mothers words, fearing the noise of her breathing would make her miss the next words.

''He said Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, the holy Nihon-go words sounded so noble coming from a God'' Nalo said in a tone akin to amazement, while looking over at the near by flowers petals. Lahe repeated the Nihon-go words within her head, like all holy words they sounded beautiful and strong.

Nalo turned her gaze back at her daughter as she prepared to finish her story.

''And with those three holy words two columns of giant blades rose up behind Lord Kuchiki, they were three times his own hight and stood regally just like their master. They glowed bright pink until they bust forth into a hurricane of millions of glowing sakura petals, the ground below me shook when the giant blades bust and when the quakes calmed I gasped, before me Lord Kuchiki danced with the millions of pink petals, he commanded them with his arms, sending them to the heavens, then to swirl around him in a protective sphere''

''He then sent them to the small forest to the left where the petals rushed through the trees, pink contrasting to deep green, like a tidal wave they rushed in and out within seconds and in a instant later each and every tree within the forest was cleanly sliced in half and came crashing down, it was then I realized they were't ordinary petals, he called them back to him with but a wave of his hand and turned to the wooden temple behind him and with a mighty thrust of his arms he sent the millions of petals on a massacre march, the petals surrounded the red and gold building in a sphere of swirling pink''

''And with a clench of the Gods fist it started to shrink and shrink until it glowed even brighter and exploded in a bright pink light and violent gusts of wind that uprooted large pieces of the mossy stone ground, it was so bright and the winds so strong I had to shield my eyes from this miniature pink sun the God had created, when the light and winds finally gave way the temple was no more, not even a shred of wood remained, only an enormous crater where it once stood, the petals could be seen rushing back to it's masters out stretched hand, slowly coming together to form the original blade of the Zanpakuto''

''Lord Kuchiki then sheathed his blade in one graceful, practiced move, then turned and bowed to the Gotei Admirals, the Gods and Goddesses around me applauded him as did Covenant Races, while I just stared at him wide eyes and mandibles open, I must have looked ridiculous'' said Nalo bringing an end to her story and giving a little chuckle at the end.

Lahe was conflicted, she was awed at the powers of the Gods and the beauty of millions of pink petals but at the same time extremely frightened at the amount of destruction, spells that can destroy buildings, they move at speeds she could only dream of, can create spells for lightning, wind, fire, and the holy blades that can destroy forests and entire temples in seconds, did the God even show his full power? her fear returned in full force, what if she looked weak or if they don't like the gift she presented to them? would the Gods punish her with those spells?

Nalo noticed the battle of emotions in Lahe, the adoration of the Gods and also the encroaching fear of them slowly consuming her daughter, Lahe's eyes started to quiver as fear started to win over adoration. Nalo needed to comfort her again.

''After that day Lahe I was never frightened of the Gods again, for the whole time I was within the maelstrom of power Lord Kuchiki extruded I felt safe and protected, he gave off a feeling of nobility and honour, no negativity and since then when ever I was in the company of Gods and Goddesses I felt safe and after today you will too, I promise'' said Nalo taking Lahe's hands in her own and offering a comforting look and kind smile as she gazed at her daughter.

Again at ease Lahe smiled back at her mother with a nod, she would believe in her words and meet the Gods with a positive mind.

''Nalo, Lahe'' said a deep, kind yet authoritative voice from in front of them.

Both mother and daughter turned their head to the source, at the end of the flowerbed lined yellow stone pathway was the doorway heading back into the temple, it had to red and gold pillars on each side holding up a golden arch and within said doorway stood a tall Sangheili male dressed in red and gold robes gazing at them with strong features, Lahe's father.

Taking their shift in gaze as a sign to continue Kiva spoke once again.

''It's time, the Gods have entered the system, they'll reach Sangheilos in less than half an salaga (Salaga=Hour) and we must be ready to receive them'' said Kiva with a certain amount of urgency in his voice.

Nalo nodded to her husband and stood to her feet, letting go of Lahe's hands in the process.

''Let us be on our way then my love'' replied Nalo while walking to Kiva in a graceful motion, her golden robe waving with each step, Lahe followed her shortly after, until she stopped half way, something was amiss, her mother and father had continued and entered the temple and were now out of sight. Lahe soon realized what was wrong, her hands were empty, the Gift! the Godesses gift was not on her person. Lahe's eyes widened and she turned back to the fountain in haste, the intricately carved box was sitting on the edge of the fountain where she and her mother sat seconds before, Lahe ran and retrieved the box then quickly turned back to catch up with her mother and father.

''Stupid Lahe how could yo- OUCH!'' Lahe had started to berated herself for forgetting something so important, when she was close to the doorway leading to the temple a stray thorn from the tusk flower in the flower beds caught her leg, it caught her bad, when Lahe inspected the part of her leg that wasn't covered by her jade robe, she saw a cut on her lower thigh about 15cm in length, it wasn't deep but still hurt and a small stream of purple blood ran down her yellow skin, there was no time to bandage it, she would just have to grit her mandibles and bare it while hoping the Gods don't notice it, fear started to build again. Lahe quickly made her way into the temple, the cut on her leg aching with each step.

 **Present Time**

''Be calm Lahe, you have nothing to fear'' the strong voice of her father said as he continued to pet the top of Lahe's head.

Lahe nodded in response and turned her head to face the long stretch of red carpet before her, her father stopped his petting and Lahe searched for something to keep her mind entertained until the Gods arrival, her eyes darted back and forth as she gazed at each sangheili honour guard, they all stood perfectly still, the calm breeze within the courtyard caused the red Gotei banners upon their energy staves to sway slightly, she listened to the wind as it gently flowed through the courtyard, the breeze would catch the bottoms of her robe making it sway in harmony with the red banners, and allow the cool breeze to sting her wound but she kept her face calm, showing no sign of pain.

The hushed excited muttering of the sangheili in the crowd caught her attention next, looking to them she could see her people were excited, sangheili of all ages came to greet the Gods, many sangheili maidens were baring baskets of sakura petals that they were planning to throw into the air as the Gods made their way to the temple. That reminded Lahe of the gift she held in her hands, she studied the brown box inquisitively, it was made of a light but strong wood, it had many intricate carvings upon it, them being Nihon-go words and symbols, the top of the box had a gold Gotei insignia upon it shining beautifully and proud, to finish the box was held shut with a small gold latch. It was beautifully crafted, but it didn't hold a candle to the gift within it, Lahe had sneaked a peak at the gift before hand.

Lahe's observations were interrupted by her mother's and father's sharp intake of breath, Lahe turned her head to look at her parents, to see both were looking up to the sky, more intakes of breath and excited whispering could be heard around her, curious Lahe turned her gaze to the sky also.

She breathed in immediately.

''They're here'' she heard her father say, confirming her suspicions, for in the blue sky a silver twinkle could be seen, in grew closer and closer until finally the twinkle took the shape of a starship, it continued to descend until it was about 2 kilometres from the ground, it turned so it's side was showing, it made a low warbled rumble as it held itself in the sky, Lahe could make out every little detail, it was a Corvette that much she knew, she could see the light blue lights and hangers, the purple/blue glow from the thrusters. Lahe's mandibles opened wide as she stared at the God's ship, her anxiety rose, if she got this feeling just from a Corvette she didn't want to see a Supercarrier.

From out of one of the Corvettes hangers a large blue craft slowly made it's way to the temple courtyard.

* * *

 **Sangheilos, Slow Descent  
Luxurious Phantom  
** **Lounge**

 **Team Akai Yoru**

The inside of the civilian Phantom was enormous, Ichigo was sure he could fit four Wraiths in it and still have leg room, he was on the second floor or the lounge within the Phantom standing back straight to the right side of the room, Renji and Rukia were on his left and right.

He studied the lounge area before him, it was bathed in a light blue light, on the opposite side of the Phantom to him was a long row of sliver cushioned seats, the Shihōin family were currently sat in said seats causally talking amongst each other, at both ends of the row of seats stood Chad and Yumichika unmoving, showing their discipline born through the Gotei Academy and SEPCOPS training.

Further to the right was the blast door leading to the cockpit of the Phantom, the silver door currently had a red holographic symbol at it's centre, meaning the door was locked, to the left of the door was a small mini-bar, Ichigo rolled his eyes behind his helmet, these nobles sure loved their luxury... he was a noble too but the Kurosaki's were rather... different from the other three great noble clans to say the least. In between the door and bar stood Ikkaku, he had volunteered to 'guard' the cockpit door, the mini-bar being within arms reach most probably being the real reason for his generous and 'dutiful' decision, not that he would get a chance to quench his thirst as Uryu was standing to his immediate left, his reasons for being there was not to help Ikkaku guard the cockpit but guard Ikkaku instead.

Ichigo shifted his gaze to his left, looking to the rear of the Phantom he saw Nel and Orihime standing on either side of the silver medium size doors to the elevator they used to reach the lounge of the Phantom, they like the rest of them stood straight to attention, Light rifle clamped to their backs next to their Zanpakutos and both hands clasped behind them, normally this would seem weird given their personality's as bubbly and energetic girls, but with the years of hard training and military etiquette drilled into them, they knew when and when not to slip into their normal characters. Although Ichigo was sure he heard Orihime humming some tune for a split second through the squads comms, but he brushed it off.

Ichigo once again shifted his gaze, this time back to the Shihōin family or more specifically the woman in the centre of the group, Yoruichi.

'She's still staring at me' thought Ichigo in a nervous tone, true to his word Yoruichi had her golden eyes locked with the red glowing visor of Ichigo's helmet, Ichigo broke out into a sweat.

'She can't know it's me!, my armour is blocking my reiatsu so she can't sense me' thought Ichigo panicking at the thought of being discovered by the were-cat.

'Maybe she's just curious about her honour guard? yeah that's it! since I'm a Captain she's bound to be curious to who's protecting her' thought Ichigo as he reassured himself.

Suddenly Yoruichi smirked playfully.

''Ichi-bo is that you?'' said Yoruichi her tone full of playfulness as she stared at Ichigo.

'SON OF A-'thought Ichigo, he would have said more but a roar of laughter through the squads comms interrupted his thoughts.

'Hahahahahahahaha Ichi-bo! haha That's great! uhhhehe Captain Ichi-bo Kurosaki hahaha!'' came the roaring voice of Ikkaku through the squads comms, the rest of the squad chuckling along with him.

None of the people within the Phantom could hear the Kasai Kishi team's banter as their helmet speakers were off.

''SHUT THE HELL UP CUE BALL!'' shouted Ichigo through the comms, it had the desired effect of shutting up both Ikkaku and the rest of the team, though at the corner of Ichigo eyes he noticed his small lieutenant's shoulders shaking up and down, as if she was struggling to hold her laughter.

''YOU TOO MIDGET!'' shouted Ichigo once more, Rukia in response to the jab at her height subtly kicked his shin, not that Ichigo could feel it as his armour protected him from Rukia's wrath.

Oblivious to all this Yoruichi continued to stare at Ichigo, only with a raised eyebrow as she was wondering what was taking the Captain so long to reply to her question.

With a sigh Ichigo relaxed his stance and brought both of his arms round from behind his back to reach up and take off his helmet. As his helmet came off his unruly fiery locks were set free, he then clamped his helmet to his hip within his haori. Warm brown eyes behind bangs of flames greeted the royal gold of Yoruichi's own.

''Hey Yoruichi... how'd you know it's me?'' asked Ichigo resigned to his fate, he crossed the gap between them and came to stand in front of the Shihōin family, said family stopped their conversing to listen to what their Clan head and Honour guard Captain were about to talk about, while all were interested to get antiquated with the man in charge of their safety, most of the younger females of the family were interested in getting to know this young Captain on a more... personal level, proof of this being their more predatory stares and light blushed dusting their cheeks, not that Ichigo noticed any of this as his gaze was locked with were-cats.

At this Yoruichi gaze a full radiant smile.

''You think just because your fancy armour hides your reiatsu that I wouldn't know it was you, I'm insulted, I could pick you out from a army of clones... especially with that adorable scowl Ichi-bo'' Yoruichi said in a teasing tone still smiling, the Shihōin females giggled a little at the mention of his pet name and scowl.

''Great'' Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone with his scowl holding strong while rubbing the back of his head with his armoured hands 'So theirs no hiding from the were-cat' he thought.

''Now what kind of response is that Ichi-bo? it's been nearly 15 years since we last met and that was at Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan's birth, aren't you even a little happy to see me?'' said Yoruichi in a teasing sad tone, Ichigo just stared at her blankly.

Yoruichi sighed.

''Anyway I would have found out it was you eventually, I always like to know the names of my honour guard and with you being here I guess it's the famous Akai Yoru, arguably one of the best SPECOPS teams in the Gotei, you sure know how to make a girl feel special Ichigo'' said Yoruichi teasingly but she was also hinting at something.

Ichigo sighed, this was going to be a long two days.

''Of course you do... Everyone helmets off and fall in!'' Ichigo commanded, the effect was instantaneous, every member of the team took their helmets of and held them under their arms, they then lined up in a perfect row in front of the Shihōin family but still behind their Captain.

Yoruichi recognized all but one of the team members, how she knew the rest was easy when she would visit Ichigo and Rukia back on Jūreichi she would often see pictures of their Academy days and most pictures being of Ichigo and Rukia in a group, the same group in front of her now, the only difference being the new addition of the green haired girl wearing red war paint.

Ichigo looked at the Shihōin family and then brought a clenched fist to his heart in the Gotei salute, the rest of the squad following his lead.

They've always been more than friends or team mates, they're like family to each other and after they left the Academy they were separated for nearly 20 years until Team Akai Yoru was created and it seems this new girl has settled nicely into their odd family.

''Captain Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki, my blade and bow is at your will... sound off'' said Ichigo slipping into his Captain façade, his face held in a scowl.

After his Academy days Ichigo was given command of the 401st SRF (Stealth & Recognisances Fleet), until he was called for SEPCOPS training along with the rest of his old team mates, during his command of the 401st SRF (Being the son of an Admiral and blessed by four Gods had it's perks) he was sent out to locate any Necron Tomb Worlds that may be within their little isolated part of the galaxy, a Necron threat inside Shinigami space was possible since they could have retreated to the eastern sectors with the Shinigami at the end of the War in Heaven.

''Lieutenant Ruikai Kuchiki, my blade is at your will'' said Rukia her voice held a noble tone to it as she was representing the Kuchiki's while in front of another noble clan.

Yoruichi gave a full smile to the Kuchiki Princess, she had grow into a fine Shinigami after her service with 13HSF (Home System Fleet) under Admiral Jūshirō Ukitake, she had a lot of help adjusting to military life from Ichigo's cousin Vice Admiral Kaien Shiba Kurosaki. Rukia nodded back at Yoruichi, keeping her military demeanour.

''Lieutenant Renji Abarai, my blade is at your will'' said Renji in a strong military cut voice.

If Yoruichi recalled correctly he previously served with 6HSF under Byakuya-kun until he was requested by Central 46 and the Gotei 13 to join team Akai Yoru.

''3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, my blade is at your will'' said Ikkaku trying to sound less aggressive and more respectful.

He was assigned to 11HSF under Admiral Kenpachi Zaraki along with Ayasegawa-san, Yoruichi heard that both Ikkaku and Yumichika at first denied joining Akai Yoru, stating they wished to stay under Admiral Zaraki's command, that didn't surprise her, but they reconsidered when they got knowledge of Akai Yoru's members being their Academy team mates.

''3rd Seat Uryu Ishida, my blade and bow is at your will'' said Uryu his words were crisp and his tone calm as he kept his blue eyes level with the wall.

Yoruichi had heard that young Ishida was assigned to Halo installation 001 because of his great intelligence before team Akai Yoru creation, he supposedly trained with a squad of Onmitsukido Sogeki-hei that were stationed there at the time, that would probably explain where he got his amazing marksman skills and love for the Z-750 Binary Rifle. The Halo he was assigned too was to become the gateway to the greater galaxy allowing fleets to pass through the inner ring by dropping the energy barrier just within the ring itself without having to drop the whole Hogyoku Energy Sphere surrounding their galactic sector and leaving their sector of the galaxy vulnerable to the unknowns of the greater galaxy.

''3rd Seat Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, my blade and lance is at your will'' said Nel her tone was more bubbly and her accent was different from the others in her team.

'So that's the new girls name, she's a colony girl by the looks of it, no one from Jūreichi wears war paint like that' thought Yoruichi, she would have to get to know her a little in the next two days.

''4th Seat Yasutora Sado, my blade and fists are at your will'' said Chad his deep booming voice shocking a few as he spoke.

She heard Chad had a hard time after the groups separation, being an orphan the group was the only family he had known, they were his brothers and sisters, his bond with Ichigo was exceptionally strong, she heard he was assigned to the Svir system for Operation: Kiri no Tsuki to help crush Godless Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar pirates from plundering the Mgalekgolo inhabited mist moons orbiting planet Te until finally being reunited with his family in Akai Yoru.

''4th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, my blade is at your will'' said Yumichika in a more... beautiful tone than the others.

'Seems like Yumichika still thinks he's Reio-sama's gift to the universe'' thought Yoruichi with amusement.

''5th Seat Orihime Inoue, my blade and shield is at your will'' said Orihime her tone like Nel had a bubbly feel to it, she tried to look as military as possible with stern features but it just made her look cute instead.

Orihime had been assigned to the 159th MRF (Medical & Repair Fleet) after her Academy graduation and her powers have become known all across the Gotei and the Covenant Client races, some client races have even been known to call her the Golden Goddess, she also received quite a few gifts one being a Gyrinx (AN: For those of you that don't know is a cat-like creature used by both human and Eldar psykers as a familiar, augmenting its user's psychic abilities, they resemble a large cat, with very thick and fluffy ginger or orange fur and bright blue eyes. They can grow to as much as a metre in length.) The 159th MRF also took part in 5 year long relief procedures during Operation: Kiri no Tsuki in the Svir system where Orihime unknowingly helped Chad and his comrades on the misty moons below by healing groups of injured Mgalekgolo, Sangheili and Shinigami in seconds, allowing them to return to the mist moons and quickly stomp out the remaining pirates, it wasn't till she reunited with Chad 15 years later in Akai Yoru's SPECOPS training did they realise that they were both part of the same operation.

''Team Akai Yoru is at your will'' said Ichigo finishing the sound off and clasping his hands behind his back once more, the team once again following his lead.

''Well thank you Captain Kurosaki, I'm sure a team such as yours will keep us very safe'' Yoruichi replied with a full smirk on her face.

Ichigo nodded

''Alright helmets on and return to your posts'' said Ichigo in a commanding tone.

''Oh... Ichigo I need to speak with you and your Lieutenants'' said Yoruichi making Ichigo raise an eye brow and Rukia and Renji halt there movements as they were about to put on their helmets, they instead attached them to their hips and moved forward to stand at either side of their Captain. The rest of the squad carried out Ichigo's orders and returned their posts helmets on.

''What do you need to talk about Yoruichi?'' Inquired Ichigo in a composed tone, both Rukia and Renji listening intently.

''It's abo-'' Yoruichi started but was interrupted as the Phantom shook slightly and a small thudding sound could be heard.

Yoruichi sighed.

''It will have to wait, it's seems we've finally arrived, shall we?'' said Yoruichi in a slightly agitated tone, Ichigo just gave a nod and turned to his team, Yoruichi doing the same to her family.

* * *

 **Temple of Jundo  
Courtyard**

As the large blue ship that had came from the Gods starship slowly descended and Lahe never took her eyes off it, it was bulbous in nature and easily bigger than the temples gardens, yet it moved so gracefully, the circular thrusters on it's underbelly gave of a soft blue light and made warbled rumbling sound just like the much larger Corvette above.

By the time it finally landed with a soft thump at the end of courtyard near the long red carpet, the courtyard was deathly silent as all eyes stared at the large blue and sliver ship, only the calm breeze could be heard as it continued to flow while catching the red banners once more, the honour guard clad sangheili seemed to stand even more rigidly, something that Lahe didn't think was possible.

She turned to her head to her father and mother.

Her father had straightened his back, she could see his muscles tense under his robes, his features were calm yet strong, it was clear to Lahe that he wanted to show the Gods the strength of a Sangheili, Lahe wished she had his courage.

Her mother was a different story altogether, she radiated peace and maybe a little excitement, her body was at ease, it was easy to tell that she was eager to greet the Gods and wanted to show them the love of the Sangehili.

All Lahe felt that she was going to show the Gods was weakness and fear, turning back to look at the blue ship Lahe took a breath.

''It's okay Lahe, everything's fine'' Lahe whispered to herself.

Suddenly a hissing sound coming from the ship could be heard, Lahe froze, her eyes widened, this was it.

The large ramp on the side of the ship was the source of the hissing as small sprays of white smoke bust from each side and then slowly the large ramp door opened outwards until touched the ground, landing directly on the beginning of the red carpet, revealing the inside of the ship... it was dark, no lights or anything and nobody could be seen inside, only the white smoke that collected at the bottom of the ramp.

Lahe gave her father a confused look, then suddenly...

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Marching could be heard coming from within the dark interior of the ship and the air suddenly got heavy making it hard to breathe, Lahe's pulse quickened, she was starting to get frightened but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the ship.

The marching sound continued, Lahe didn't know how much longer she could take it, she was sure she was about to collapse until... from out of the darkness of the ship in a fast pace came an extremely tall red, black and gold armoured God, behind him in two columns of four were eight more armoured Gods and Goddesses, the armour they wore was both beautiful and intimidating, especially their golden crest helmets with the glowing red visor.

They all marched down the ramp in perfect harmony, each of their strides in sync with each other, creating swirls in the white smoke that covered the ramp, in their hands they held an advanced glowing rifle in both hands across their chests and the hilts of their holy blades could be seen to the right of their heads upon their backs.

The three at the front were different from the others, they wore no helmets and wore coats and capes over their armour. The God at the centre had orange fiery hair, warm brown eyes and features that Lahe found rather... pleasing to look at even though it was set in a scary scowl that made her want to shrink and hide, he wore a white, gold lined sleeveless coat over his armour, the inside of the coat was made of some shiny red material he looked important and powerful.

The male to the left of the blazing haired God was just as tall but had bright red hair held up in some sort of tail, his hair was so long that even when held up it still fell to his shoulders, he had black markings across the top of his face and his features were predatory and stern, he wore a black cape on his left shoulder, it had red outlines, interior and tassel, a gold Gotei insignia at it's centre that shone in the light. he too looked important and powerful.

To the right of the blazing haired God was a much smaller Goddess in comparison, but she was still just as tall as Lahe's mother, she was beautiful, she had medium length black hair with a single pointy bang crossing her face, big beautiful violet eyes and a heart shaped face, her features were calm and kind, Lahe felt at ease while gazing at the Goddess, she wasn't intimidating like the other two but still had an aura of nobility and power.

All three shared one trait, they all have pointed ears poking out from under their hair.

The armoured warrior Gods soon marched off the ramp, their steps sounding akin to thunder, a warning to their enemies of the coming storm. They stepped foot upon the red carpet, marched a few more steps until they were all off the ships ramp. The two columns of armoured Gods including the red and black haired God and Goddess all turned to face each other rifles still clasped in their hands, the orange haired God at the centre of the red carpet turned to face the blue ship he came from but seconds ago.

Then the crowd of then Sangheili started to cheer.

Lahe looked back up to the ship and her breath caught, for out came many dark skinned Gods and Goddess dressed in the purest gold, shining under the light of three suns, they walked so gracefully down the ramp without making a sound, it was like a golden stream flowing from the large ship as walked off the ramp onto the red carpet, they were beautiful. But one Goddess out of them all caught Lahe's attention the most, the Goddess in question was the one leading the others, she had dark skin wore a dark gold robe with lighter gold floral patterns, it was made of a silk material that glistened in the suns and hugged her curves very well, she had piercing golden cat-like eyes, her long purple hair blew so gently in the calm breeze, like the waves of the ocean her hair curled and flicked when winds caught it, upon the left side of her hair a small golden flower clip twinkled, her ears poked out from underneath her purple locks at the sides and around her soft neck was a black choker with a golden pendant in the middle.

To Lahe she was the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

The purple haired Goddess continued lead her fellow kin along the red path, the warrior Gods eventually turned and marched at their side in a slow pace, making sure not to overtake them. The fiery haired God turning as soon as purple haired Goddess passed him and he immediately took possession of her left side and continued onwards with his kin in tow growing ever closer to the temple and Lahe.

The Sangheili continued to cheer as the Gods passed by, maiden Sangheili dressed in pure white robes threw brilliant pink sakura petals from their baskets to the sky, where the petals were then at the mercy of the wind, they danced upon the air swirling around the in mini vortexes, they swirled and danced with the God's as they passed by, eventually finding purchase upon the red carper below.

Soon they came to a stop no more than 10 feet away from Lahe and her parents, the orange and red haired Gods along with the black haired Goddess suddenly clasped their rifles to their backs and stepped forward with the purple haired Goddess, though the warrior remained one step behind the Goddess and were now only an arms reach away, the crowd became silent and Lahe saw her father prepare himself to speak.

''Welcome Lady Shihōin, you honour I and the whole of Sanghelios with your presence, my name Kiva 'Vadam the current Kaidon of the 'Vadam clan'' said Kiva in the most respectful tone he could muster, he then waved his arm to his right.

''This my wife and High Jundo priestess Nalo 'Vadam'' he said, Nalo bowed her head as she was introduced.

''And this is my daughter Lahe 'Vadam... I must apologise as I my son Thel could not be here to welcome you my lady'' finished Kiva with a bow, Lahe seeing her mother and father bow offered her own to the Goddess.

''It's quite alright, I know of your son and his achievements within the Gotei so I can imagine he is constantly off world'' said the Goddess in a near angelic voice and offering a kind smile to the three of them.

''Now please allow me to introduce my self and my Honour guard officers, I am Yoruichi Shihōin the current clan head of one of the four great noble clans of Jūreichi The Shihōin clan'' said Yoruichi, she was now in her dubbed 'noble mod', she then waved her hand to her right.

''To my right are Lieutenants Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia-chan here is the sister of Admiral Byakuya Kuchiki and the heir and princess if you will to the noble Kuchiki clan of Jūreichi'' continued Yoruichi, meanwhile Renji and Rukia them a Gotei salute.

Lahe's eyes widened a little at that.

''To my left is Captain Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki son of Ex-Admiral Isshin Shiba Kurosaki and heir and prince to the noble Kurosaki clan of Jūreichi, he will also be the one to test the Sangheili warriors in battle to see if they're ready for the journey to the greater galaxy that is fast approaching'' finished Yoruichi, Ichigo saluted like Rukia and Renji. Kiva and Nalo bow once again.

Lahe gazed up at the now named God Ichigo, she will soon get to see him fight with other Sangheili. Ichigo took notice of her stare and turned his head down to look at her, he then dropped his scowl and gave her a kind smile, Lahe in response open and closed her mandibles in shock and quickly turned away.

''It's an honour and I can ensure you our warriors are more than ready to prove themselves during the Great Journey, before we continue to the temple Lahe would like to offer you a gift'' said Nalo as she turned her head to her daughter with a unspoken signal.

Lahe hesitated but soon stepped forward gift in hand, the four God's gazes made her want to sink in to the earth, but she looked up to Goddess Shihōin and offered her the gift.

''P..please accept this gift Lady Shihōin as a way for you to keep Sanghelios close to your heart'' said a shaky Lahe, Yoruchi's eyes softened at the little stutter as did Rukia's, it was obvious the poor girl was nervous being around them.

''Oh my aren't you the most adorable little one ever, I will happily accept your gift Lahe-chan'' cooed Yoruichi as she looked at Lahe, she then gentle took the intricately carved box from her outstretched hands, meanwhile Ichigo stepped closer to Yoruichi arms ready and on cue Yoruichi place the box in his waiting hands.

Yoruichi then proceeded to unhook the latch on the box and open the lid, her Golden eyes sparkled at what she found within. She then reached up to the back of her neck, her hair cascading along her hands as she did so and then unhooked her black choker and give it to Rukia's waiting hands. Turning her attention back to box she delicately retrieved it's contents and held it up before her.

It was a beautiful silver twisting cocoon like cage, studded with diamonds and it hung on a thin small sliver chain, but the best part was the five round crystals inside the cocoon cage, one large light blue crystal, two small red crystals and two even smaller diamonds, the smaller red crystals being joined to the top right and bottom left of the blue one, whereas the two diamonds were joined to each of the red crystals and the cocoon cage to keep them fixed. Yoruichi instantly knew their meaning from from the words Lahe spoke to her, 'As a way for you to keep Sanghelios close to your heart' those crystals represented the trinary star and moons of Sanghelios, the blue on being Urs and the two red being Fied and Joori and the two diamonds being the moons Qikost and Suban.

Yoruichi carefully place the necklace around her neck, connected the latch and let it fall to rest just below her collar bone.

''It's beautiful, thank you Lahe, I'll treasure it'' said Yoruichi with genuine appreciation and bent down to place a kiss upon her forehead and then leaned back, leaving a stunned Lahe, but as she started to lean back she noticed something at the bottom of her eyes, a small trickle of purple running down Lahe's leg.

''You're hurt?'' asked Yoruichi in worried tone but getting straight to the point, she watched as Lahe's eyes widened and she started to stutter.

''It's nothing... I mean it hurt, but... it .. it was just a thorn, nothing to worry about Lady Shihōin'' stuttered Lahe in a panic, but Yoruichi paid her no heed and gracefully bent down while taking one hand and hovering it over Lahe's wound. Yoruichi then closed her eyes and channeled her reiatsu to her palm which then glowed green for several seconds before Yoruichi removed her hand and to the amazement of Lahe and all the Sangheili Lahe's wound was no more, not even a scar was left.

''That wound was quite big, it must have ached you a lot... you're a strong girl for not showing any pain Lahe'' said Yoruichi with a kind smile as she rose back to her full height.

Mutters began in the crowd, Sangheili saying ''It's a miracle'' ''That girl has been blessed by a Goddess's touch'' and many prays in the Shinigami's name were said after what they just witnessed.

Lahe looked to her leg and then to her parents, her mother was smiling at her and her father pushed his chest out in pride at the Goddess words to his daughter. That was the first time she'd seen the Gods powers and they... were amazing to be able to heal people like that. Lahe bowed her head once again and muttered a thank you to which Yoruichi just smiled.

She then turned her attention to Kiva.

''Shall we retire to the temple? we've travelled a long way from Jūreichi and would appreciate the rest and a chance to fill our stomachs'' Yoruichi said to Kiva in a slightly tired tone, Kiva responded with a bow.

''Of course Lady Shihōin, we have prepared a feast, this way please'' and with that Kiva along with his wife and daughter made their way up the steps to the temple, follow shortly after by the entirety of the Shinigami entourage, many different thoughts went through the ascendants heads.

'A Sangheili feast eh? alien food, I swear if the grub is still alive and I get attacked by tentacles during dinner I'm going back to the Corvette' was thought running through Ikkaku's head as he walk up the steps.

'I wonder if they have red bean paste' was Orihime's thoughts.

'Oh well could be worse, could be Orihime's cooking'' came the collective thoughts of team Akai Yoru excluding Orihime as they made their way into the temple.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Please Favourite and Follow if you enjoyed it and please take the time to review, you can even review without a fanfiction account as a guest. I really love to hear from you guys.**

 **Jundo -** Means Purity and is the religion of the Covenant Client Races towards the Shinigami

 **Nihon-go -** Is what the Japanese call their Language and is the Language of the Shinigami, just like how the Imperium of Man speak High/Low Gothic which for all intents and purposes is Latin.

 **Gotei Kogane no Hebi -** Means Gotei Golden Serpents, I thought it was a good moniker for the enormous gold Supercarriers, let me know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 3: Nightmare of a Goddess

**Nightmare of a Goddess**

 **The Soul Society  
**

It was a beautiful day within the Soul Society, the ethereal sky was clear allowing the sun to dominate the rich blue inverted ocean above with it's fiery yellow, without the threat of invading clouds, down below the colossal circular white stone and golden tiled feudal city shone proudly under it's the warm rays.

The titanic city was separated into three rings, the first and largest of the rings was the **Rukongai**. Running through out this ring of the feudal city, like a system of veins that lined the many emerald green streets and paths were tall green Maple and bright pink Sakura trees, in collaboration with the calm breeze and the black winged and red tailed **Jigokuchō** butterflies that passed by they offered a dance to the many different passing species souls on the streets below, as the breeze swayed the tree branches the butterflies danced and glided around them until finally finding purchase upon the brown bark and pink flowers. There were many patches of forests with streams and clear blue lakes within scattered around the the ring in the less populated areas and at the very edges of the outer ring 50 metre high white walls stood firmly, placed within these walls were four **Ippan** **Senkaimon** to the North, South, East and West were situated, the portals glowed blue as their bronze doors opened to allow the new souls entry to the Soul Society, be they Shinigami or Covenant, and even the odd **Grynix** they were all welcome, beyond the white walls was nature in all her glory, vast rolling green plains, deep forests, lakes and treacherously high mountain ranges.

The scenery within the Rukongai didn't change until one made their way about 2000 kilometres inward, there they would meet a enormous circular white stone wall, it was easily the same hight as a Corvette and if you were to stand on the top and look to your left and right, you would notice the walls stretch fall out, eventually fading into the distance making it unable to see the point each wall connect, completing it's circumference, if you were to look to the centre of the ring you could just barley see the white walls of the third and final ring about 1000 kilometres away.

The only points of entry were 4 gargantuan white doors with silver braces, they were located at the at the North, South, East and West of the walls, standing strong and impenetrable, the boundary between the Rukongai and military ring of the Soul Society.

The Wandenreich, the second ring of the Soul Society and home to the Quincy. The landscape beyond the walls was vastly different to the civilian section of Rukongai, the only similarities being colours and building design, The building seemed to be of a more militaristic design but still kept the overall feudal feel and instead of the circulatory like streets of the Rukongai, the Wandenreich was like a maze of emerald green paths, connecting to vast courtyards and other military building of white and gold, and was far more spacious. Large white and gold tiled watch towers were spread evenly around the ring, each displayed a long white banner, proudly displaying the light blue insignia of the Quincy. Many figures dress in pure white and light blue outlined uniforms could be seen marching along the maze like paths, they also could be seen in the courtyard and watch towers, Quincy **Soldats.**

The third and final ring, and arguably the most important ring within the Soul Society, the Kami no Ōkoku, it was the smallest of the rings being only a 1/5 of the size of Rukongai, it was similarly designed as Rukongai, the difference being it looked far more extravagant, the buildings were larger, made of red stone and gold tiles, the emerald green paths were replaced with pure white but the Maple and Sakura stayed the same. There were a few noticeable building, one was the gigantic white cylindrical tower at the centre of the ring, the Tengoku no Tō, steps were carved along it's face crawling from base to peak in a spiral, the tower was crowned with yellow stone arches and when one reached the top of steps at the tower's head they would see a long emerald path in the white stone lined with four tall white pointed pillars, starting from the steps all the way along to the over edge of the tower to reveal a large white pillared, golden tiled, red doored portal the **Kami Senkaimon** , it's doors were currently shut.

Another of the noticeable buildings was a small in height but very wide circular building with a dome roof, it was made from green stone and the dome was gold and smooth, at the centre of the dome roof a stream of white smoke gently poured forth from a whole acting as chimney and there was a constant 'Clank Clank' sound coming from the building, it was Kawanari's Seishin no Tanzō. It was to the right of the Tengoku no Tō in it's own little circular courtyard surrounded by red Maple trees, not a forest as they were spaced from each other, if you were to look at a birds eye view you would see a white circle with red specks. A golden path arched by a red **Torii** at it's base stretched from the entrance to the courtyard all the way to the golden doors of the Seishin no Tanzō.

And at the far rear of the ring upon a slope was a colossal red wall and gold tiled palace, the Royal Palace home of all the Gods (AN: Search the Forbidden city, it's like that but gold and red and on a much larger scale) and location of the Royal Throne Room. Behind the palace was it own personal gardens known as the Spirit Gardens, they were vast and teeming with spiritual life, the gardens were a collage of colours, green being the most dominant with smears of blues, red, yellows and pinks of the various flora. There was a aqua blue lake at it's centre, a red wooden bride stretching from one side to the other. At the opposite side of the lake was a small light green bamboo forest, a white path led into the bamboo forest where it stretched far forward until it was out of sight, the path was lined with red paper lanterns that hung from hooks attached to the bamboo, all were alight, the beginning of the path was arched by a red and gold Torii with two mossy stone **Komainu** statues guarding the entrance.

Back to the lake, across the red bridge on the bank on opposite side of the bamboo forest, knelt a young girl, she looked no older than 18, she had long golden hair that she wore in a single plait that rested over her left shoulder, just reaching the bottom of her collar bone, two pointed ears poked upwards from underneath her hair and a trio of small Sakura flowers sat on the right side of her hair, she had a small bang resting on her forehead. She had ice blue eyes, lips of a delicate pink, she was a beauty. She was dressed in a light white robe with light blue accents that seemed to twinkle under the sun, akin to the stars in the night sky, a small sliver chained necklace that held a beautiful bluish green jewel hung from her neck, her garments shifted slightly in the calm breeze, the garden around her just complemented her beauty.

She is Lileath Eldar Goddess of Dreams and Fortune, and one of the last remaining Eldar Gods.

She was currently staring into the calm aqua water of the lake and at her reflection in it, she remained like that for several minutes, as if she was contemplating something, until she finally raised her right hand and oh so gently tapped the top of the lakes waters creating a ripple. After this she drew her hand back and watched the ripple, a multitude of Eldar runes emerged on the lake top, like light blue smoke in the water they formed and wobbled in the water as the ripple seemingly continued forever.

The ripples eventually faded and the runes glowed a bright blue light then showed an image on the lake top.

The image was of a man that looked no older than 20, he had long light brown hair that he wore slicked back running down the back of his head and pushed behind his pointed ears, he had sharp hazel eyes and even sharper facial features and he wore a wide loving smile.

A ripple suddenly disrupted the image on the lake from the bottom right, then another from the bottom left as little droplets of water fell upon the lake top, it happened again and again until the image faded from the lake, yet the ripples continued while accompanied by the sounds of harsh intakes of breath

It was Lileath.

Tears streaked the delicate face of the Goddess as she continued to stare at the lake even though the image was gone, she brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes.

Nature around her seemingly took notice of the young Goddess's distress and tried to comfort her.

The calm breeze blew the Sakura trees behind her and the trees in response let their flowers be carried away to the crying Goddess and land on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but it was all for nought as the Goddess continued to cry, that soon turned into choking sobs.

Lileath then dropped her hands to her knees, tears continued to flow down her face as she gave mourning whimpers and turned her tearful eyes back to the lake and spoke.

''Father'' said a distraught Lileath in a pained whisper and sob as she scrunched her eyes shut, revealing that the image that was upon the lake was her father, Kurnous.

* * *

 **Time Skip:  
10,000 Years Ago  
The Fall**

 **The Warp,  
The Pantheon,**

It was a seemingly normal day for the souls within the Pantheon, the Eldar afterlife and city of white **wraithbone** , the city was enormous, easily as big as the Soul Society with it's white spiral and dome buildings that could make artistic prodigies weep at it's beauty and seethe with jealousy at how their creations would never compare. The buildings were decorated with gold accents and red rune stones that glistened under the light of sun that hung in the light blue sky. Many patches of green could be see as nature seemingly became one with the city, trees grew along the streets arching to each other to provide cover from the sun to the souls on the spacious street below, vines with bright blue flowers grew up the sides of some buildings and styled themselves in swirling patterns as if they wanted to please onlookers with their beauty as they complemented the wraithbone buildings.

Unlike the Soul Society with it's perfect rings, the Pantheon was like a giant web of spiral towers and domes of white and gold, at it's centre there was a giant white circular courtyard that upon which many Eldar souls could be seen and was also home to an enormous golden palace, the palace in question would make you question if it was the real reason for the light and warmth within the city, not the sun above as the golden palace seemed to give of it's own glow and warmth. The palace was like a combination of domes and spiral towers (AN: Similar to an Elf Palace) that dwarfed all other buildings around it, like a beacon it stood watching over the city, Asuryan's Palace.

Within the same courtyard far in front of the Golden Palace stood a giant light blue portal reminiscent to a webway portal with white wraithbone edges decorated in red rune stones, It seemingly challenged the palace that stood far away at the centre of the courtyard with it's bright blue glow, to see which could out shine each other. Even though the two shared the same courtyard their was still a good distance between them about 1 kilometre, just showing how vast the white courtyard was.

Souls and Gods alike continued their day as they would any other day, none knowing of the tragedy that would soon be upon them.

And to Lileath her darkest day.

Outside of one of the small forests within the Pantheon was a small green field, it stood just before the tree line and was currently occupied by a few Eldar souls, but two beings caught the eye most, one being a Goddess and the other a spirit animal and while they both had many differences in features, they looked to be at one with each other, two different pieces of the same puzzle.

The Goddess in question was Lileath, she was currently sat on her knees making a crown from the flowers that grew on the field.

The spirit animal was a wolf, a large wolf, it easily stood a good 5 feet higher than Lileath when it stood on it's hind legs, it's paws were bigger than Lileaths head, the wolf's fur was pure white and looked well maintained, it's eyes were ice blue with small specks of sliver that held intelligence, it was a majestic creature, and was currently curled around Lileath, watching her as she crafted her crown with something akin to affection in it's eyes, it's name was Eira a boy, he was a gift from her mother and father, and has been by her side ever since.

Lileath finished fixing the last flower to her crown and placed it upon her head, she then turned to meet Eira's eyes to her right, a small smile on her face.

''What do you think Eira?'' said Lileath as she placed her hands delicately upon her knees, she still held her small smile.

Eira seemingly understanding her lifted his head up and glazed at her intently with his ice blue eyes, Lileath was wearing a white an gold long sleeved dress, it reached the middle of her thighs and the sleeves were transparent and frilled a little at the cuffs, she wore golden heeled gladiator boots that reached half way up her lower legs, her hair was in the same plait style and on the top of her hair placed between her pointed ears lay her newly crafted flower crown, it didn't move a hair out of place, it was made up of three thin green vines and multiple light blue flowers. One vine acted as the spine in a perfect circle, while the others twisted in a spiral around the main vine, the blue flowers were dotted all over the crown attached to the vines, the blue and green stood out vibrantly against Lileath golden hair and complemented her ice blue eyes.

After his observations, to which he approved of, Eira moved his head forward to Lileath's and licked the tip of her nose then gentle rubbed the side of his upper neck to Lileath's check, or rather her face due to the size difference between them.

Lileath gave a soft innocent laugh and hugged Eira around his neck.

''I guess you approve'' said Lileath while smile a full smile.

After a few seconds she pulled back and Eira proceeded to lay his large head on Lileath's lap, the whole of her lap, Lileath didn't mind, she just raised her head upwards and gazed to the white and gold city at the other end of the field, Asuryan's palace could be seen at it's centre and still looked vast even from so far away, she held her gaze and let out a sigh, she stayed like that for several minutes.

Eira suddenly snapped his head upwards to stare at the Palace, his ears were standing to attention.

Lileath startled by this turned her gaze to Eira.

''What is it Eira, do you sense something?'' questioned Lileath, her face lost it's smile, Eira only acted like this when something was a miss.

Eira growled in response, never taking his eyes away from the palace in the distance, Lileath eventually turned her gaze back to the palace but could not find anything a miss, nor could she sense anything, she was about to look at Eira again until, a rumbling sound made it's self known, it was deep like the coming of a storm.

Lileath's back straightened at the sound.

Seconds later the light blue sky turned blood red, dark pink/purple ominous warp clouds started to gather in the Pantheon's sky, covering most of it, they flashed with bright pinks and purples, while the rumbling continued, the clouds above the palace started to swirl like a vortex, the flashes of pink and purple intensified within the eye of the vortex as it grew wilder, the eye of the storm grew larger eventually growing bigger than the palace below.

Lileath and Eira had stood up at this, Lileath gazed wide eyed at the storms, she felt cold and terrified when she looked into them, she recognized this feeling.

It was the feeling of Chaos.

 **YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!**

A high pitch scream suddenly pierced through the air, echoing as it did so, and on cue the massive vortex above the palace spewed forth a gigantic spiral of pink/purple warp fire from it's core.

The Eldar souls around Lileath cried in anguish when the scream tore through the air, their bodies suddenly tore apart from the inside by warp fire, helpless and in agony the poor souls were consumed to the last atom, the warp flames being all that remained of them then bust forth in streams of fire to the sky and eventually joining the descending spiral of chaotic fire.

Lileath fell to her knees at the screams of both the souls and chaos, she felt her power drain from her body but she still watched on in horror as the spiral of fire bust forth and made it's way down to the palace below, determined to purge anything in it's path, and as meteors of warp fire rained upon the city from the surrounding clouds with bright pink/purple tails in a fiery display of chaotic death, they caused the ground to shake with their impact, leaving explosions of hell fire the size of buildings in their wake, obliterating all before them as building toppled and ground buckled.

The spiral of fire soon reached it's target, it's result was cataclysmic, upon impact the palace was annihilated in an instant by a tremendous explosion, not even ash remained of the once beautiful gigantic palace, the swirling spire remained at it centre of the apocalyptic explosion as shock waves sent walls of warp fire out to consumed the rest of the giant courtyard and any unfortunate soul that was in it's path, the souls could only stand and watch as 100 metre wall of warp fire came crashing towards them while blackening the ground and making a sadistic crackling sound.

Much to their dismay the flames only consumed half of the courtyard due to it being so vast and the portal at the far side, said portal seemed to battle with the demonic flames, it's aura of light acting as a barrier, protecting what little Eldar souls remained within it's light and snuffing out any flames that challenged it's power.

Back to Lileath, she had managed to pull herself back to her feet with the help Eira as pushed he his head under her arm, letting her lean against his long soft arctic fur, but she was shaking, her legs looked as if they were about to give way to her own weight, she had never felt so weak, the moment the scream had torn it's way through the Pantheon air it felt like someone had reach into her very being and mercilessly ripped out her power, her chest ached and she struggled to breathe, the once pure air of the Pantheon now tasted bitter and poisonous.

She rested her weight against Eira, his warm fur comforting her and allowed her to regain her breath.

Lileath raised her head to gaze at Eira, his ice blue and sliver tinted eyes looked at her with worry, her arm still around his neck, her hand clutched a fist full of his snow like fur, she was afraid if she let go he would bust into flames like the souls around her moments ago.

''I'm okay, just a little... weak'' said Lileath in a strained voice and smile, as she tried to reassure the distraught spirit wolf.

Lileath then noticed something fall past her eyes, along with a feeling of shedding weight upon her head. She held out her free hand, her palm flat to catch the object that had glided past her vision, it soundlessly found purchase in her soft waiting palm.

Looking down Lileath's eyes soon met the object within, she held back a gasp at what she found.

It was her flower crown, more precisely it's remnants.

In her palm it lay, rotten and withered, the once beautiful piece of the Pantheon that was full of life with it's green vines and blue flowers was now a testament to death, sickly brown and dull bile green replaced the vibrant greens and soothing blues, the flowers petals now withered and broke apart within Lileath's palm, their soft scent now replaced with decay, the life they once held was no more.

A creaking sound behind Lileath caused her to snap her head to it's source, the forest.

The once beautiful green forest filled with life was now bare and desolate, only the trees skeletons remained, their dead bark was a murky brown riddled with cracks.

Suddenly a branch on one of the trees at the forefront of the now dead forest visibly shook, a great crack shot through the base of the branch sending small splinters of bark in the air, the branch eventually gave way under it's own weight, it gave a great tearing sound as it did so and soon made it's way down to the still green grass just in front of the tree line, but as soon as the branch touched the field the grass slowly shrivelled and decayed in a wave like fashion, their green surrendered to dead brown as their life faded.

''What's happening'' questioned Lileath in a shaky tone, she still held onto Eira as her power seemed to be dwindling away as each second past by, she didn't want to believe what was happening, to see the life of the Pantheon so easily extinguished meant the Goddess of Life, her Mother Isha, one of the more powerful Gods was being overpowered.

Lileath's eyes suddenly widened.

The slowly encroaching decay all of a sudden burst into action with surprising speed, it gave a hissing sound as it spread out in every direction it's target being any and all life, like a parasitic disease it consumed all in it's path eventually setting it's sight on Lileath and Eira and immediately rushing forth, the decay was alive and had found some delectable prey.

Lileath's eyes widened further.

''Come Eira we have to go!'' shouted Lileath in a urgent tone as the decay approached them like a wave upon land.

Eira growled in response and used his snout to lift Lileath on to his back and soon galloped off when he felt her grip his fur just below and at the sides of his neck in her hands as tightly as she could in her weakened state.

Eira ran at tremendous speed across the field towards the now under siege city, his giant paws making a loud thumping noise with every stride and unearthing chunks of the field as he put as much distance as he could between them and the decay, Lileath did her best to keep a hold on to the charging animal, her hair had come undone from it's plaits and her dress had fallen from one shoulder, both hair and dress billowed in the wind.

In response the decay seemingly increased it's efforts as it saw it's prey slowly getting away, but it was all for nought as the spirit wolf was simply too fast, the decay gave an enraged hiss at this as Eira and Lileath crossed the boundary between the city and the now dying field.

Eira galloped through the desolate Pantheon streets, warp fires could be seen at every turn, the trees at the sides of the street were ablaze and the buildings creaking and crumbling due to their foundations being compromised, Eira had to leap over a downed tree upon the path, it was crackling with fire that almost sounded painful to Lileath's ears like the tree was screaming for help, as Eira leaped over the fire singed his fur leaving a speckle of black that tainted his pure arctic underbelly.

Lileath raised her head from Eira's fur, her breathing was shallow and wheezy, the air was becoming increasingly more poisonous by the second, her hair flicked wildly.

She cast her ice blue eyes to the sky, violent pink and purple flashes streaked within the warp clouds in every direction, occasionally a bolt of lightning would break through and strike at the city with nothing short of pure primal rage that was accompanied by deep boom of laughing thunder. Lileath watched as meteors of warp fire sailed overhead, their tails raining spits of flames upon the ground, her gaze then found the gigantic spiral of fire far in front of her, it's pink/purple glow replacing the golden one of the palace Lileath was used to seeing.

All her being screamed at her to run and put as much distance between her and the warp fire as she could, but as she held her gaze she felt something other than fear. she could sense...

Her Mother, Father, Cegorach and Khaine.

They were... fighting? what she did not know, regardless of who or what their foe was Lileath knew she was needed.

Lileath raised her right arm from it's place holding Eira and pointed to the spiral.

''Eira take us to the llewyrchiad courtyard, we are nee- EIRA STOP!'' Lileath started off calm but stopped and shouted in urgency when a streak of pink fire in the distance caught her eye.

A meteor of warp fire flying low, just above the roof tops of the neighbouring buildings making them shake as it passed, it shot across the sky faster than it's kin, it's pink tail of flames following, it gave a deep boom as the air around it broke leaving a shock wave in it's wake, the wave of compressed air toppling the surrounding buildings in an exploding fashion sending chunks of wraithbone soaring outwards and into the surrounding city.

The meteor's trajectory slowly changed as gravity took fancy to it's flames and dragged it down to meet it's embrace upon the Pantheon ground. As it descended it crashed straight through the tops of spiral towers just in front of Lileath and Eira, eventually sailing overhead with spits of fire narrowly missing the Goddess and spirit animal.

 **BOOM!**

The meteor hit the street behind Lileath about 50 metres away, a tremendous explosion of warp fire spread outwards and upwards, large chunks of the street, trees and buildings were spat out of the explosion ablaze, the ground shook and wobbled as if it were liquid and then a wall of warp fire burst forth consuming what little street was left between Lileath and ground zero, this all happening within seconds of the meteor's impact.

Lileath even though she was weakened reacted instantly, as the wall of fire rushed down the street crackling and bursting through buildings as it did so, Lileath stared it down, she sat up straight upon Eira's back her garments were slightly chard, slowly she raised her right arm so it was pointing to the sky, the palm of her hand open. Eira below her tensed his muscles as if he was bracing himself, Lileath then started to glow with a light blue aura, her ice blue eyes shone brightly, light blue runes materialized around her, they slowly revolved around her as a planet would a star.

The fire was growing increasingly closer, Lileath could feel it's heat upon her bare skin, a few more seconds and it would be upon her.

The runes that were dancing around Lileath suddenly halted their movements and started to glow brighter, then in one synchronised move they floated upwards to Lileath's waiting palm and in response Lileath opened her mouth.

 **''** **CRYNDO'R SÊR''** shouted Lileath in her musical tongue, her words seemingly drowning out all other noise around her.

Lileath's aura glowed brighter and from her palm spiralling blue tendrils of energy burst upwards and curved to the ground to form a sphere of blue energy that sparkled with lighter blue stars, the sphere encased both Lileath and Eira in a protective dome just big enough for both.

Immediately after the sphere was complete, the chaotic warp fire came crashing down upon them blowing away the foundations of nearby buildings and causing them to crumble as it did so. To any spectator it would seem as though the Goddess's defence had failed, as the fire remained flooding the street where Lileath stood, it made a crackling sound like mad laughter and it's heat distorted the air.

Suddenly a thin beam of blue light burst through the fire straight to the heavens, then another and another and another until at the centre of the first beam an explosion of blue energy in the shape of a dome 12 metre's in width and hight (AN: about the size of a house) burst forward, it pushed back and extinguished all warp fire in it's path until the now destroyed street was free of flames, only the impact zone of the meteor was still ablaze. The dome of energy then disintegrated into blue particles that slowly faded away.

At the epicentre of the destroyed street stood Eira with Lileath on his back, Lileath still had her arm held up, she no longer had a aura of power around her and her eyes had returned to her normal ice blue, but her body heaved back and forth, her breathing was heavy and beads of sweat fell from her brow.

Lileath dropped her arm down heavily, her body following as she rested against Eira's back, her head lay upon his neck with her face looking down the street in the direction the meteor had landed, it was one enormous crater filled with warp fire, the surrounding street was filled with rubble.

The sound of Lileath's exhausted breathing reverberated through the extirpated street.

''For such... a small technique to... reduce me to... this'' said Lileath in between breaths as she rested against Eira.

It became apparent to Lileath how weak she was, normally such a technique would put no strain on her whatsoever and could be used repetitively, it made her wonder just what type of being could drain a Goddess of her power to such an extent, she had an idea but hoped it was not so.

Eira made a small whimpering sound having the effect of breaking Lileath from her thoughts and turning her head from the street to meet Eira's eyes that were once again filled with worry.

Lileath gave him a pet on the side of his neck, rubbing his fur as she did so.

''Come on boy, we need to get to the courtyard'' she said trying not to sound exhausted, she gave him a small smile, Eira eventually turned his head but his eyes were still ones of worry.

Lileath raised herself up from Eira's back and once again grabbed hold of his fur as hard as she could, her hair hung loosely with her bangs sticking to her face with sweat and her eyelids were half shut.

Once Eira felt Lileath grasp his fur he once again set off towards the spiral of fire, but this time at a slower pace as he felt Lileath's grip was not as strong as it once was.

As both Goddess and Spirit Wolf thundered down the street neither noticed the deformed and grotesque silhouettes moving within the crater of warp fire.

After what seemed like an eternity of galloping Eira and Lileath arrived at a small opening home to a small but wide set of white steps that led to Llewyrchiad courtyard, at each side was a tall white wraithbone statue but only one was standing, the right was in pieces at the foot of the steps, it's plinth being the only part unscathed, Lileath recognized both statues, the left was of Kaela Mensha Khaine and the right was Asuryan.

Eira paused at the foot of the steps while Lileath gazed at the broken statue of Asuryan to her right, it made her feel uneasy, she hadn't felt Asuryan's shining presence at all since this chaos had started and to see the statue of the Phoenix King in pieces gave Lileath a wave of panic and foreboding, for if Asuryan had fallen the Pantheon was lost.

Lileath turned her head forward and looked up the small flight of steps, then gave Eira a pat on his neck to which he responded by climbing the steps to the courtyard.

Once at the top of the steps Lileath and Eira felt as though they just stepped through some form of barrier but shrugged it off, they then stopped just within the entrance and gazed at the organized chaos within the gigantic white courtyard.

To the far right a gigantic wall of warp fire was seemingly being held back by some form of blue energy barrier, behind the wall of fire the giant churning spiral of chaos could be seen, it spat out balls of warp fire that crashed against the barrier in explosions of hell fire that spread out in a 10 metre radius on the barrier's surface until fading away, but only for another of it's kin to follow it's lead seconds later.

Lileath could see the barrier was slowly being pushed back with each hit.

She cast her eyes away from the barrier to the centre of the courtyard, and what she saw filled her with relief, 5 individuals stood conversing in what looked like a urgent manner, 4 Lileath recognized instantly.

One was a tall male that adorned an intricately designed armour of dark maroon and gold with an aura of fire around him, he wore a fierce helmet set in a roaring expression, fire seemed to pour from the eye holes and mouth, it had two tall L shaped protrusions on it's sides and at the top was a tube with a ploom of long black hair that reached the top of his back. In his right hand he held a long sword that was decorated with blazing yellow runes on the face of the blade, the entirety of the blade was ablaze with fire and to finish of his fierce look, his clawed left hand was bathed red and dripping with an endless amount of blood.

He is Kaela Mensha Khaine Eldar God of War and brother to Asuryan.

The next was also male but was a stark contrast to Khaine, he was smaller and less muscular, instead of armour he wore tight red and black mismatch attire that was reminiscent to a jester's uniform, his face was covered by a white laughing mask with black lips and black pointed lines running over each eye from his brow to his cheek bone, on his head he wore a red and black three tailed jesters hat with golden bells on each end.

He is Cegorach Eldar God of Mischief, the Laughing God and Great Fool.

Next was a beautiful female dressed in the most beautiful leaf green long sleeved robe anyone could set eyes on, it was decorated with runes of gold and vine like patterns, it clung to her curvy figure and complemented each and every feminine curve, it had a V neck that showed off a tantalizing but modest amount of her cleavage. She wore a small blue jewel on a thin silver chain around her neck that rested just below her collarbone, she had long golden hair that cascaded down her back reaching her lower thighs and twisted at it's ends, she wore it with a single left bang that sat just above her left eye. She had beautiful features with delicate pink lips and piercing ice blue eyes. In her hand was a large intricate golden key. All in all she looked like an older version of Lileath with fuller curves.

She is Isha Eldar Goddess of healing, fertility and the harvest, and Lileath's Mother.

Next was a tall handsome male, he stood closer to Isha than the others, he wore what looked like a dark brown wolf pelt over his shoulders that reached his knees, the wolf's head was resting on his left shoulder, under the pelt he wore a lighter maple brown sleeveless leather coat and dark green shirt, his trousers were of the same leather as his coat, a large hunting knife on his left hip, he wore dark brown mid calf boots that were tied with string. Around his neck a fang hung on a piece of string that sat on his muscular chest, he had long light brown hair that was slicked back and pushed behind his pointed ears, his eyes were a warm hazel and his features were sharp. In his left hand he held a longbow made from dark wraithbone with many runes carved into it.

He is Kurnous Eldar God of the Hunt, Isha's husband and Lileath's Father.

Lileath broke out into a weak smile at the sight of her mother and father, but soon was replaced with a frown of confusion as her gaze landed on the fifth member of the group.

It, as she couldn't tell if it was male or female, was enormous, it was taller than Khaine, it was dressed in a very long pure white high collared overcoat that was open to the right side and reached all the way to the courtyard floor, it had light blue outlines and some kind of light blue symbol on it's left breast but Lileath couldn't make it out from such a distance. It's 'Head' was a golden cage like helmet which conceals its entire head and its single, blue glowing eye. At its front, the helmet has a peak at the centre with slits on both sides. Out from the open side of it's coat a large gold 10 barrelled mini-gun made itself known, even though it was pointed to the ground it didn't make it look any less intimidating, on it's left side was the same light blue symbol as the one on the large beings coat only much bigger allowing Lileath to see it clearly.

It was the symbol of the Wandenreich.

A Quincy.

A **Sternrittter**.

Lileath's confused expression gave way to one of hopefulness, she cast her eyes to the left at the remaining area of the courtyard and sure enough her eyes met dozens and dozens of beings dressed in white and light blue, many about 2 century (AN: Century was used in Roman militaries meaning a group of 100 soldiers) were standing in formation just behind her mother and father, and others were helping the remaining Eldar souls pass through the giant light blue Webway portal at the far left of the courtyard, presumably to the safety of the Soul Society.

They were all identical to each other, all dressed in pure white coat's with a light blue Quincy symbol on their left breast like the Quincy next to her fellow Gods, only shorter as it only reached just passed their knees showing their pure white military style trousers and black military boots. Instead of a high collar they wore white hoods that covered half their face, only allowing the tip of their nose, mouth and the white and light blue outlined high collar of their under-shirt to be seen.

Quincy Soldats.

The Soul Society had sent aid.

Lileath allowed herself to hope with the Soul Society's aid they would be able to extinguish the chaos that had infected the Pantheon.

With that thought in mind she patted Eira on the neck, a sign for him to move onward to the centre of the courtyard.

Eira followed her instruction and made his way to Gods at the centre of the courtyard in at a leisured gallop, as both Goddess and Spirit animal grew closer to the 5 powerful beings parts of their conversation rang in their ears.

''The Pantheon is lost, we must retreat to the safety of the Soul Society as soon as the last Eldar soul has passed through the gate'' said the Sternritter in a slightly robotic voice as he stood unmoving.

Isha nodded to his words with a pained and solemn expression marring her beautiful face, she then glanced at her husband to her right who shared her expression, they had lost so many of their children.

Cegorach stood silent, his normal aura of mischievousness gone and his body language that once oozed playfulness was now stiff with seriousness.

Khaine on the other hand was glaring at the Quincy star knight through his helmet, the flames around his body grew wilder and his hand gripped his sword even tighter making the blade creak in protest to the pressure the war God was making it endure.

''You would have us flee son of Yhwach!'' shouted an enraged Khaine as he turned to face the star knight, the Quincy in formation behind the Gods and Sternritter tensed at the sound of an enraged God of war, the Sternritter however showed no visible response to his anger, not even when the flames from Khaine's armour bust forward from his being slightly.

''Yes Lord Khaine, as the last of the remaining Eldar Gods your survival is imperative and any counter attack would be unwise if what we suspect is true, if this is indeed the birth of a Dark God then we are greatly outmatched while you're in your weaken state, especially since this new God of Chaos has already consumed Lord Asuryan'' responded BG9 in his robotic tone, his lone blue eye locked with the fiery mask of Khaine.

Khaine was about to argue until Isha intervened.

''He speaks the truth Khaine we are too weak to fight such a being in our current states and more importantly the surviving Eldar be they living or soul need our guidance now more than ever, our retribution can wait until we are strong once again and Lord Reiō is with us'' said Isha in a soft musical tone, but if one listened closely you could hear an undertone of sadness at the loss of so many of her children.

The flames on Khaine's armour grew in anger once again at Isha's words making Kurnous step forward to protect his wife if need be. Eventually the flames calmed and Khaine visible relaxed seeing their logic, he then sharply turned his back on the group and stared towards the blue glowing barrier.

Everyone else in the group bar BG9 as he showed no emotion, relaxed, the last thing they needed was the wrath of a war God.

BG9 turned his attention away from Khaine to the 3 other Gods.

''The barrier will not hold much longer'' said BG9 as he gazed out to the barrier, watching as it was bombarded by meteors.

''I shall prepare my soldats for the inevitable confrontation'' he continued with a small bow to the Gods to which they nodded, and then left to prepare his hooded Quincy soldats.

Kurnous turned to his grief stricken wife then embraced her lightly and stroked her hair as she placed her head upon his chest.

''So many have perished Kurnous, our children's screams still ring fresh in my head'' said Isha in a strained voice that was followed by a sob, it made Kurnous close his eyes and tighten his hold of Isha.

''I know my love, I know, but all is not lost, many of our children survived thanks to Reiō and Lileath's flame still burns, we will come back for those that have fallen'' replied Kurnous in a soothing voice to his distraught wife while turning himself and Isha to look upon the webway gate that lead to the Soul Society and the thousands of Eldar souls passing through.

He then gazed down to meet the tear stricken ice blue eyes of his lover who in turn gazed up to his warm hazel, taking his hand from her hair he gently wiped away the lingering tears that defiled Isha's cheeks and then embraced her closer.

''We must thank Reiō personally for saving so many, we are forever in his debt'' said Isha with nothing but sincerity in her words as she gazed at her Eldar children that were being guided through the webway portal by the hooded Quincy.

Kurnous Nodded in response.

During this Cegorach remained silent and watched the God and Goddess mourn, normally he would joke about the closeness between the two but knew better of it as Kurnous and Isha were no doubt in far more pain than any other within the Pantheon.

A thudding sound caught his attention, he turned his head to the noise, the bells upon his hat jingling as he did so, his purple eyes behind his mask widened slightly as he found the source of the noise.

''Kurnous, Isha'' Cegorach called out, causing both God and Goddess to turn their gaze to him, Cegorach then nodded his head to the source of the noise and both Kurnous and Isha followed his gaze.

A sharp intake of breath from Isha followed.

''Mother, Father!'' shouted Lileath when she and Eira were within range, Eira soon came to a stop just in front of Kurnous, Isha and Cegorach.

''Lileath!''said Isha her voice full of relief as she gently pushed away from Kurnous while Lileath dismounted from Eira.

As soon as Lileath's feet touched the white stone of the courtyard she was embraced in a strong hug by Isha who was closely followed by Kurnous.

''Thank Asuryan you're safe... your life force is so weak, we feared the worse when it dropped so low'' said Kurnous as he held both wife and daughter tightly.

''I don't know what we would have done if we lost you'' said Isha glad to be able to hold her precious daughter.

After awhile they soon relinquished their hold on each other but still instinctively stayed close.

''I'm sorry if I made you worry, I ran into some... obstacles on my journey here'' said Lileath recalling the horror of the decay and near miss of the meteor.

Her mother and father just smiled at her with Kurnous placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

''As long as you're safe Lileath'' said Kurnous in a fatherly voice and holding his smile that was shared by Isha, it was seemingly contagious as Lileath soon found herself smiling back at them.

It was then that Isha took notice of her daughter's disheveled appearance, she had numerous tears in her clothing and her golden hair was a mess, no longer in it's usual plait.

''You look terrible Lileath'' said Isha as she moved closer to her daughter and started evening out her hair and moving her golden bang out of her eyes, Kurnous gave a little chuckle at his wife's fussing over his daughter as she brushed aside Lileath's protests and continued her motherly act.

Soon reality broke through the family's little bubble of peace.

''Ahem!'' a cough came from the right side of the family causing them to turn their gaze to it's source, it being Cegorach, his body giving off a mischievous aura once again.

''Please forgive me for interrupting your little family bounding and while I do agree with Isha that our little Goddess of dreams looks like she's had her very own nightmare and could use a little makeover, I'm sure we have more pressing matters to attend to like... ohh I don't know maybe the deplorable chaos filth that has desecrated our home and possible birth of another Dark God?'' said Cegorach in amused tone rather than a angry one, he tilted his head to the side after his little speech making his bells jingle once again.

His response came in 3.

Isha allowed a scowl to cross her beautiful face at the words of the trickster God, clearly not amused with his antics and slight mock of her daughter.

Kurnous simple sighed seeing that the fool was right in that they had more important things to deal with at the moment.

In Lileath's case her eyes widened and body tensed as she stared at Cegorach who seemed to find her reaction rather amusing.

''Birth of a Dark God and what of Asuryan? has he fallen?'' said Lileath in a shaky tone as she aimed her question at not only the fool but her mother and father too, not wanting to believe that her previous suspicions to be true.

Her stomach dropped as she saw her mother and father nod, confirming her fears.

''Yes Lileath the Phoenix King has fallen and is never to rise from his ashes'' said Isha in a sorrowful tone as she held out her hand that held the golden key to the Soul Society that was always in Asuryan's possession, The Ōken.

This was bad. No it was worse than bad, the Pantheon was lost, all they could do now was retreat to the Soul Society and build up their strength, the surviving Eldar souls was their main priority.

''Yes and it appears to be our own fault too, little Lileath, Asuryan could have prevented this if he had taken heed to Reiō and Yhwach's warnings, even Hoec had foresaw a cataclysm and still Asuryan was to proud to listen, so with the Eldar's search for excess uninterrupted they essentially fucked a Dark God into existence and this God seems to have a liking for Eldar souls, huh yet I'm the one they call the fool God, Asuryan was surly a rival for my title no?'' said Cegorach in his ever joking tone.

''CEGORACH!'' shouted both Isha and Kurnous in rage at his insult to both their children and Phoenix King, and how he could joke at such a time, though both knew they shouldn't be too angry at the laughing God as making fun and joking about was a coping mechanism for him, no doubt he was hurting like the rest of them, especially since a good number of his **Harlequin** apostles had perished.

Cegorach just chuckled at their outburst and turned his attention to the webway portal far behind the 3 Gods, where once there was thousands of Eldar souls seeking salvation now only a few hundred remained, the evacuation was almost complete, the last hundred or so Eldar were being systematically sent through the portal at a quick pace by the Quicny soldats.

''Our departure is almost at completion, only a little longer then we too must retreat'' said Cegorach snapping Isha and Kurnous out of their anger at his serious tone, they along with Lileath then gazed back at the portal to see the organized chaos, a long thick column of Eldar marching in a steady pace through the portal with Quincy at either side of them acting as guide and protection.

They watched as a young female soul, one that must of died as a child, that had long red hair wearing a light blue dress and looked to be alone, stumbled and fell to the ground, a pained expression shot across her little face as she tried to pull herself from the ground but soon changed to surprise as she was picked up by one of the hooded Quincy, the Quincy then placed her on his hip with a gentleness that betrayed his occupation as a warrior and checked her for any injuries, then seemingly satisfied with his observations continued on to walk through the portal with the red haired child griping him tightly around the neck with her head leaning against the Quincy's hood.

''Yes with luck may-'' started Isha but was forced to stop at a sound that caused her eyes to widen in trepidation.

 **CRACK!**

A deep cracking sound reverberated through the courtyard causing every soul within be they Eldar, Quincy or God to snap their heads to it's source.

The barrier.

Upon the face of the blue barrier a giant crack could be seen, smaller cracks branched off from their larger kin and shot upwards and outwards in their desire to cover the barrier's surface.

The Quincy within the courtyard reacted immediately, those guiding the Eldar through the portal seemingly doubled their efforts, while some broke off from the column and created a semi-circle perimeter around the portal facing the now broken barrier. Far in front of them the 2 century formation of Quincy marched forward at the orders of the Sternritter, the sound of their march challenging the storms above, putting themselves in front of the remaining Eldar Gods and standing in 2 long loose lines with the Quincy in the front line crouching low, their coats covering their whole being. Whereas the rear line of Quincy stood tall with their feet apart and facing sideways, their arms shot out of their coats with their left pointing at the barrier, a small silver cross hung from their wrist on a small chain, then seemingly in sync every cross within the Quincy's ranks glowed bright blue and created a bow of pure light blue reiatsu, using their right hand they created a arrow of reiatsu and pulled it taught on the bow as they levelled their aim to the growing crack upon the barrier's face.

The much taller Sternritter stood behind but at the centre of the Quincy lines, swinging round his intimidating weapon he levelled it at the growing fissure upon the barrier.

Everyone watched on as the cracks grew bigger and bigger.

Isha looked back at the portal, they were running out of time, she didn't want to lose any more of her children, she turned back only to meet the gaze of her husband.

''Go Isha, take Lileath and Cegorach and help the Quincy evacuate the remaining Eldar, I along with Khaine will assist the Star Knight and his warriors'' said Kurnous in a strong tone, his eyes sharp, he gripped the bow in his hand tightly, it reminded Isha of when he was in the thick of the hunt, focused and unyielding.

Isha wanted to say no but knew it was pointless to argue with her husband so only nodded to his words and walked to him.

''Stay safe and make sure to come back to us'' said Isha in a quite and loving tone as she leaned in close to Kurnous and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

Kurnous in response cupped her cheek with his free hand, to which Isha instinctively nuzzled her cheek closer as she locked her ice blue eyes with his.

''I will'' was the simple response Kurnous gave, but fulfilling as Isha reluctantly pushed herself away and turned to the portal.

''Come Lileath, Cegorach, we have little time'' said Isha while turning, she got a nod from Cegorach as he made his way to her side, while Lileath looked hesitant but obeyed her mother's and father's wishes.

''Eira stay with father, keep him safe'' Lileath said to Eira, the large spirit wolf stood unmoving but with a slight bow of his head did he acknowledge her command.

With that Lileath gave her father one last worried look, to which he smiled, and then turned to follow Cegorach and her mother.

Kurnous gaze at his wife and daughter as they made their way to the portal, his face slowly losing it's cheerful mask as a worried one took it's place.

''I'm sorry Isha for that was the first lie I have ever told you'' said Kurnous in a sorrowful tone, he looked past his wife and daughter to the portal to their front.

''Lord Reiō, Lady Reisa please watch over my wife and daughter, for I fear I will not return to them'' said Kurnous with something akin to resignation in his voice, he then turned to gaze at the crack filled barrier, warp fire was now spilling through the cracks and flailing around menacingly, like a savage wolf clawing at the barrow of a rabbits hole.

Kurnous's eyes hardened.

''For I shall not let any more, not a single one of my Eldar children die, my life be damned''

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Please Favourite and Follow if you enjoyed it and please take the time to review, you can even review without a fanfiction account as a guest. I really love to hear from you guys.**

 **Rukongai -** The Wandering Soul City is the largest portion of Soul Society, the most populated and home to the souls of the Shinigami and Covenant races.

 **Jigokuchō -** The Hell butterfly, the bodies and wings of Jigokuchō are completely black, except for a small outline of maroon on their lower wings. They guide the Shinigami and covenant souls through the Senkaimon when travelling between Soul Society and Physical universe. Jigokuchō are also used as messengers among Shinigami Gods and Quincy often carrying important orders.

 **Ippan Senkaimon -** The General World Penetration Gate is the gate used by new souls to enter the Soul Society from the Physical Universe and is a strictly one way system, meaning no soul can cross from the Soul Society to the Physical Universe using the Ippan Senkaimons.

 **Grynix -** A Gyrinx resembles a large cat, with very thick and fluffy ginger or orange fur and bright blue eyes. They can grow to as much as a metre in length. Gyrinx are not intelligent as such, but they have an astounding ability to empathize with other creatures, forming a mental bond with their owner which is comparable to true friendship. This mental empathy is of great benefit to the creature's owner, whose own speed of thought and action are actually improved while the Gyrinx is in close proximity. What benefit the Gyrinx obtains from the relationship is unclear, but there is plainly some deep-seated need being fulfilled, because an owner-less Gyrinx will actively seek out and adopt another creature. Oddly enough, Gyrinx show a slow metabolic change so that they can come to resemble their owner physically, temperamentally and in habit.

If a Gyrinx's owner dies, it will defend the body, and eventually either run away or allow itself to be adopted by one of its former owner's friends or associates. It takes a period of several weeks to establish a complete relationship with the new owner, but might be less if the old and new owners were close friends or relations.

Obviously, these are creatures of great value, and unlikely to be owned by ordinary people. Gyrinx are highly prized as pets by psychic Inquisitors, Rogue Traders and high-ranking members of the Adeptus Terra. Evil aliens, such as Dark Eldar, may also own Gyrinx, which become as nasty and vicious as their owners.

 **Soldats -** The Wandenreich military is comprised of a large number of skilled Soldat "Holy Soldier''. They are the foot soldiers and can defeat low-ranked Warp spawn with ease.

 **Kami Senkaimon** **-** The Gods World Penetration Gate is the gate that connects the Soul Society to the Pantheon within the Warp.

 **Torii -** Is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred.

 **Komainu -** Often called lion-dogs in English, are statue pairs of lion-like creatures either guarding the entrance or the inner shrine of many Japanese Shinto shrines.

 **Wraithbone -** Is a psycho-plastic substance used by the Eldar for many different tasks, including the construction of buildings, ships and weapons.

Wraithbone is essentially solidified warp energy which is manipulated by a Bonesinger into any shape that is required. It is stronger than any known plasteel and harder to damage than adamantium, and will naturally repair itself, though the process can be sped up by a Bonesinger. Being created from the warp, Wraithbone has innate psychic abilities allowing it to be used as a communications pathway as well as structural support. It carries psychic energy much as a cable carrying current does, as well as containing psychic shields to protect the occupants from the warp.

 **CRYNDO'R SÊR -** Means ''Star Dome'' and is a low level defensive technique created and used by the Goddess Lileath that creates a dome of sparkling blue psychic energy that protects those within it's field, the dome can be expanded and shrunk at will.

 **Sternritter** \- Or "Star Knights", are a specific group of powerful Quincy in the Wandenreich's army, who play a pivotal role in the protection of the Soul Society, The Sternritter were created when the members drank from Yhwach's blood. This enables Yhwach to carve a part of his soul into the Sternritter. This carving takes on the form of a letter, which is used as the designation of the Sternritter. The carving also grants the Sternritter their unique powers. Upon the Sternritter's death, the part of Yhwach's soul they received is returned to Yhwach, who gains strength because of it.

 **Harlequins -** Known in the Eldar Lexicon as a Rillietann, is a member of a very distinct sub-group of the Eldar race that belongs to none of the existing Eldar sub-races, including the Craftworld Eldar, the Exodites or the Dark Eldar. They are the keepers of the Black Library and serve the enigmatic Eldar deity called the Laughing God. The Harlequins see no distinction between art and war, and their outlook can best be explained by reference to the legend of the Fall; one of their self-appointed duties is to keep this legend alive through their performances. The central figure of Harlequin belief is Cegorach, the Great Harlequin, also known as the Laughing God.


	7. Shinigami Hierarchy

AN: **Hello guys, I have finally found a job... stocking shelves :/ so expect some updates for all my stories soon, now as per request I have created a full Shinigami command structure for you guys so you can get a feel of how the Gotei in the 41st millennium works :)**

* * *

 **Capital Planet and Home World Jūreichi to be used as base**

 **Shinigami Gods  
** **|  
** **|  
** **|  
** **|  
** **|  
 _Military_** — — — — — — — — — — — — — — ** Central 46**— — — — — — — — — — — — — **_Civilian  
_**

 **Admiral Commander and Imperial Admiral (Power: Navy and Army)** — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — ** Grand Planetary Daimyō  
|**  
 **Admiral (Power: Navy and Army)** — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — **Daimyō Council of Continents  
|  
Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō (Power: Spec Ops)** — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — **Emperor/Empress of** **Jūreichi (Figure Head)**  
 **|  
Master of the Fleet (Power: Navy) Supreme Shogun of the Shogunate (Power: Army)** — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — **Royal Family of** **Jūreichi (Figure Head)  
** **|  
** ** **Rear Admiral (Power: Navy)-** **Shogun(Power: Army)** ** — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — **Lord of High Charity  
** ** **|  
**** ** **Warlord (Power: Army) Captain (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Four Great**** **Noble Clans** **  
** ** **|  
**** ** **Captain (Power: Army) Commander (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****High Shinto** **Priest/Priestess  
**** ** **|  
**** ** ** **Lieutenant (Power:Army) Lieutenant (Power: Navy)****** ** **— — — — — — — — — — — — Head Priest/Priestess of the Temple of ********Reiō  
**** ** **|  
**** ** ** **4th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 4th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)****** ** **— — — — — — — — — — — Head Priest/Priestess of the Temple of Yhwach**** ** **  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **5th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 5th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — — — — — — —** ****Head Priest/Priestess of the Temple of Barragan**** **  
** ** **|  
**** ** **6th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 6th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — — — — — — — —** ****Head Priest/Priestess of the Temple of Reisa** **  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **7th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 7th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Province Heads** **  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **8th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 8th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Lesser Noble Clans**** ** **  
**** ** ** **|  
9th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 9th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)****** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Priests and Priestess'  
**** ** ** **|  
****** ** ** **10th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 10th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)****** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Lord of the Treasury  
**** ** **|  
11th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 11th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** **— — — — —** ****Head Instructor of the Shinigami Academy (Ex Military of Warlord rank or higher)****  
 ** **|  
**** ** ** **12th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 12th Hand Specialist (Power: Nav****** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Constellation of Colonies Council  
**** ** ** **|  
****** ** ** **13th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 13th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)****** **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —** ****Arch Librarian of the**** **Daireishokairō  
** ** ** **|  
****** ** **14th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 14th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ** **— — — — — — — — — — — — —**** ** **Council of Chaplains to the Covenant Races****  
 ** **|  
15th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 15th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ** **—**** ** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**** ** **—**** ** **Construct of Artisans****  
 ** **|  
**** ** **16th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 16th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ** **—**** ** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**** ** **—**** ** **Merchants Conclave  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **17th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 17th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ****—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**** ** **—**** ** **Civilian  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **18th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 18th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ** **—**** ** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **  
**** ** **  
**** ** **19th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 19th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ****—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**** ** **—**** ** **  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **20th Seat Specialist (Power: Army) 20th Hand Specialist (Power: Navy)**** ** **—**** ** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**** ** **—**** ** **  
**** ** **|  
**** ** **Recruit of the Path of the Fire Walker (Power: Army) Recruit of the Path of the Star Walker (Power:Navy)**** ** **—**** ** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**** ** **—**** ** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—** **—****

* * *

 **I hope this gives you a better grip on Shinigami military and social structure in the 41st Millennium, please review and tell me your views on this if you wish, I will be moving this chapter to one in front of the ''Statistics'' soon.**

 **For those asking about why Ichigo has such a low rank, well he is young for a Shinigami, But! he will be in for a surprise soon in the next few chapters.**

 **New Chapter coming soon!**

 **His Royal Gothness**


	8. AN: Rewrite, Editing

**AN: Hello readers,**

 **I know it's been a long time since I updated Lost Kin and I'm really sorry about that, but don't worry it is not dead.**

 **As it is the first story I wrote, in comparison to my newer writing I believe it is sub-par in it's vocabulary, punctuation and description, I believe I have matured as a writer since I first started and due to this I believe it is time I revisited ''Lost Kin'' and bring it up to a standard that I work at now.**

 **So yes the purpose of this Author's note is to inform you that as of current time ''Lost Kin'' is undergoing a rewrite, the story won't change but I will be editing and improving what I have wrote to a better standard.**

 **It will be mainly chapters 1 through 3 that needs the most editing but I will be looking over ever word, sentence and paragraph for mistakes, stale descriptive and vocabulary ect.**

 **When finished I shall release the finished version of Chapter 4 and 5 that currently sitting within my hard-drive.**

 **I do not know how long it will take as work can be unpredictable at times so I can't sit and write as often as I would like.**

 **His Royal Gothness**


End file.
